meu mentor,meu amor!
by yuediangelo
Summary: Yaoi,com uma mexida do destino,sorte,azar,equilíbrio e o futuro Harry Potter acaba parando em Araluen a onde cresce no castelo Redmont com o nome de Will e se torno um aprendiz de arqueiro do belo e misterioso Halt,como sera sua vida depois de começar essa aventura,lutando na guerra,descobrindo posteriormente que é um bruxo e tentando conquistar o coração da sua..suas almas gêmeas?
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: **Meu mentor,meu amor!

**Emparelhamento: **Halt dom/Will (Harry Potter) sub/Horace dom(?).

**Advertência: **Yaoi,maduro,linguagem suja,você FOI AVISADO.

**Beta: **Nenhum

**Declaração** Eu não possuo Harry Potter ou Rangers a ordem dos arqueiros.

**Resumo:** Yaoi,com uma mexida do destino,sorte,azar,equilíbrio e o futuro Harry Potter acaba parando em Araluen a onde cresce no castelo Redmont com o nome de Will e se torno um aprendiz de arqueiro do belo e misterioso Halt,como sera sua vida depois de começar essa aventura,lutando na guerra,descobrindo posteriormente que é um bruxo e tentando conquistar o coração da sua...suas almas gêmeas?

oOo

**Capitulo 1**

_começo_

oOo

O destino,a sorte e o azar três pequenos espíritos existentes,que são a principal causa de vários problemas no mundo, estavam olhando para uma das dimensões do mundos que tanto os divertias,eles gostavam de jogar com os seres daquela dimensão ou mesmo simplesmente observa-los,as vezes as criaturas podiam ser tão tolas.A guerra entre os bruxos era um bom exemplo disso,uma das coisa que mais os intrigava como eles resumiam tudo no bem e no mal,como eles não podiam simplesmente conviver em paz,como eles julgavam que você era uma coisa ou outra e nunca existiria um meio termo para isso.

Você podeira ser bem ou mal,mas nunca seria apenas uma coisa delas apenas uma sem ter a outra em seu ser...sua mãe o equilíbrio sua nunca permitiria que existisse apenas um lado da moeda,embora eles gostavam muito de interferir no curso de ação de sua mãe muitas vezes fazendo pender a balança para um dos lados,mas era divertido mexer com suas pequenas mentes vê-los tentar encontrar o problemas para suas soluções.

Então para tornar as coisas mais divertidas os três jogaram uma profecia para ver como eles iriam agir através da unica pequena intermediaria que eles conseguiram encontrar,pela mão do destino a profecia seria em parte verdadeira mas não completamente já que não ela não tinha a ajuda do futuro,mas é claro ninguém precisava saber de tal coisa.

Então com um pequeno jeito de mãos ela escolheu a transmissora Sibila Trelawney e com tato a profecia começou a rolar:

_**"Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lord das Trevas se aproxima…**__**nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês…**__**e o Lord das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lord das Trevas desconhece…**__**e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver…aquele com o poder de vencer o Lord das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar…"**_

Sorte,azar e destino garantiram que os dois lados saberiam da bendita profecia,não tão profética três ficaram muito entusiasmados com o que aconteceu com todos os cursos da historia...Dumbledore não estava em uma boa luz em tudo,o velho bastardo manipulador que estava muito infeliz em descobrir que teria o poder tirado dele,eles com grande entusiasmo como Dumbledore fez as duas nuncas famílias que poderiam ser as escolhidas se esconderem sobre proteções fracas como ele conseguiu um espião.

O que fez Sorte e Destino suspirarem com o lindo ato de carinho de Severo para se comprometer a ficar do lado do bastardo manipulador e espionar o senhor das trevas que tinha enlouquecido com a sua iminente derrota,Azar achava de muito bom gosto como ele estava perdendo a sanidade ou melhor o pouco que restava para isso.

Suas emoções estavam nos altos quando viram Bellatrix torturar Alice e Frank até a insanidade e praticamente roendo as unhas quando viram Voldemort matar os Potter era tão fofo e tão trágico que a senhora Potter estava implorando pela pequena vida de seu pequeno bebe.

Era tão bonito e divertido ver a sequencia desse acontecimentos,como em um filme em extremo manipulações,o romance,os sacrifícios,as lutas e as mortes,oh,como eles queriam ver mais dessas belas cenas o que sera que eles poderão jogar mais nessa pequena dimensão para que ficasse mais divertidos de ver essa bela historia se desenrolando?

**"O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO?" **O grito de sua mãe fez por cima de seus ombros,os três pré adolescentes que aparentava ter 13 anos se viraram rapidamente para olhar a mulher com os olhos fervendo de sua mãe acompanhada pela morte e a lua...as três furiosas mirando o espelho pelo qual os três olhavam aquela bela dimensão.

_"É nós...nós..."_ os três tentaram falar em juntos pensando em uma boa desculpa para o que estavam fazendo mas não tiveram tempo para pronunciar antes de usas de serem paralisados no lugar pelo poder de sua mãe enquanto as três analisavam tudo o que eles tinham feito quando viram todo o curso que aquele mundo tinha ficado pela interferências de seus filhos o equilíbrio ficou furiosa.

Quando ela viu tudo o que seus filhos fizeram com aquelas pobres vidas,fazendo Voldemort ter uma vida de abuso em um orfanato,como Dumbledore ficara manipulador,como Tom ficou cresceu sem amigos,fazendo trilhar um caminho que não condizia como o que deveria ter acontecido originalmente,os comensais da morte a guerra,os inocentes ,eles iriam pagar por isso mais antes ela tinha que impedir mais desastre de acontecerem.

Voltando-se para o espelho que demostrava a cena que estava na morte do pequeno serzinho inocente que estava preste a acontecer ela sabia que tinha que impedir de alguma forma olhando para sua amiga de longa data "A MORTE" equilíbrio apontou o sistema em acontecimento.

**"Você pode dar um jeitinho?" **Equilíbrio perguntou cansada apontado para o espelho sua amiga assentiu quase imperceptivelmente sobre o capuz e com um pequeno estalo dos dedos esqueléticos uma aura negra cercou o pequeno fazendo uma pequena cicatriz de raio em sua testa a onde a luz verde tinha lhe batido e retornar para a pessoa que o tinha lançado,quando a morte viu uma pequena parte do monstro que tinha atacado o bebe querer entrar em seu ser ela a cercou no que parecia uma pequena caixa preta e a mandou para a **TRANSIÇÃO" **querendo analisar esse fato com mais calma...a casa fora destruída com isso mais o bebe estava a salvo.

Quando notaram que não tinha mais nenhum perigo imediato para acontecer os três se voltaram para as três pre-adolescentes ainda paralisados.

_"O que vocês acharam que estavam fazendo?"_ perguntou lua em um tom furioso.

**"Não notaram o perigo que locaram essa dimensão?**_**"** _sussurrou a morte bravamente.

**"Explique-sem." **terminou Equilíbrio.

_"Mãe foi apenas uma brincadeira" _falou Destino rapidamente.

_"Tão divertido vê-los tentar resolver seus problemas." _Mencionou Azar sem olhar para cima.

_"Estávamos entediados." _sussurrou Sorte incertamente.

_"fora apenas uma brincadeira...não queríamos mal a ninguém...é como a televisão...com vários fatos diferentes para que os pequenos personagens tentarem resolver seus problemas" _os três terminaram em voz baixa quando sentiram os três olhos fuzilarem seus rostos.

**"Vocês não percebem como isso poderia ter dado errado?" **Equilíbrio falou entre dentes.

_"Essas são vidas que vocês estão mexendo."_ continuou Lua.

**"Podem ter certeza de que ficaram de castigos para o próximo milênio." **O poder de Equilíbrio iam em ondas em direção de seus filhos.

**"E ainda decidiremos quais serão o resto das suas punições"** morte comentou por um momento.

Depois de se darem por satisfeitas com as ameaças,e o medo nos olhos dos três pequenos espíritos as três estavam prontas para voltarem para os monitores quando outra coisa as atingiu e se voltando para os três e em uma voz coletiva mortal falaram:

_**"E**** se sabem o que é bom para vocês iram nos dizer se fizeram isso em outras dimensões."**_

Os três pareciam pensar com cuidado se entre olhando mais quando sentiram as intensões quase de morte sobre eles,decidiram então contar a verdade de uma vez por todas.

Indo até o espelho os três mudaram rapidamente para outra dimensão aonde mostraram em uma rápida sucessão um garoto normal se tornando um fantasmas a onde tinha que depois combate-los.

Mudando rapidamente foram para outra onde mostravam os deuses olimpianos tento a segunda guerra mundial,uma profecia,os três fazendo um juramento de não terem mais filhos,o espirito de Delfos sendo lança uma maldição que o aprisiona em seu ultimo hospedeiro,passa-se anos e Zeus quebra o juramento e teve uma filha grega e um romano,os dois sendo separados,a menina fugindo de casa,se aventurando com dois meios sangues se tornando uma árvore,Poseidon quebrando o juramento.

Mudando novamente apareceu Apófis se agitando no Duat,e a senhora Kane morrendo,seus filhos sendo separados.

Outra mudança um garoto de 10 anos recebendo o Ominitrix (?)e virando herói com isso.

Mudando um vampiro que brilha que se apaixonou por um humano.

Outro universo ninjas lutando contra a Kyuubi.

Outro universo,Jack Sparrow perdeu o perola negra em um motim,Barbosa se tornou capitão,Jack ficou sem ele durante 10 anos,Will ficou sem pais,Elizabeth fora 'sequestrada' e estava com o amuleto pirata,port royou(?) fora atacada.

Outra mudança Animais que falavam e viviam na era do gelo,uma preguiça,um mamute e um sabre tentando devolver um humano para a sua tribo.

Outra mudança Morgarath tentando derrubar o novo rei do trono e tendo que fazer uma retirada um lanceiro morrendo defendendo um arqueiro que havia prometido cuidar da família do homem mas a mulher e a criança morrendo no parto.

E dezenas de outros mundos mais acontecendo coisas que não deveriam ter acontecido em hipótese,as mulheres olharam chocadas para os três e eles sabiam que se fossem permitidos irem no banheiro se uma escolta pesada sobre eles seria um grande milagre.

Quando finalmente acabou os três colocaram na imagem do bebe que a morte tinha salvado que estava na porta em uma noite extremamente fria de novembro aonde tinha sido deixado pelo Dumbledore para ser abusado para poder se tornar a arma perfeita para a luz com fácil manipulação.

**"Vocês iram cuidar para que esse pequeno tenha uma vida boa de agora em diante então iram voltar para cá e eu,vocês e seu pai"** Os três estremeceram,sua mãe ainda seria justa mas seu pai,o espirito do caos iria faze-los sofrer...talvez eles poderiam cometer suicídio?não ai eles teriam que lidar com as punições da vida a pós a morte da mulher encapuzada que não esteva nem um pouco de bom humor...DROGA!** "teremos uma LONGA conversa antes de vermos qual sera a melhor punição para vocês trê VÃO."**

Os três rapidamente desapareceram e reapareceram na rua dos Alfeneiros nº4,em uma noite muito fria de novembro e rapidamente pegaram o bebe que estava ali no batente da porta todo encolhido na braços da Sorte ele rapidamente entrou em um sonho sossegado sem saber que naquele momento todo a sua vida estava sendo decidida pelas mesma pessoas que indiretamente lhes fez perder os pais.

Os três se entreolharam sem saber o que fazer com o pequeno,com eles poderiam garantir que a coisinha teria uma boa vida?A onde deixa-lo para que isso acontece-se?Tentando chegar a uma solução os três se puseram a pensar.

O futuro olhava para os três encrenqueiros,finalmente eles iriam pagar por tudo o que fizeram,vendo o pacotinho na mão da Sorte ela decidiu dar lhes uma pequena ajuda até porque se o pequeno fosse parar lá as coisas seriam melhores do que esterado para sua pequena vida sem conter que iria ajudar muito em seus futuros.

Em um pequeno momento de iluminação o Destino reunião os três com um grande momento de iluminação.

"_Pessoal vem aqui tive uma ideia...e se a gente colocar um o pequeno na dimensão de Morgarath no local no lugar em que o bebe morreu,só teríamos que fazer o bebe ficar pequenininho novamente e então o arqueiro vai achar ele e com aquela promessa ele terá uma boa vida tudo o que queremos para ele."_

Os três assentiram com grandes sorrisos em seus rostos e desapareceram deixando um espirito do futuro extremamente feliz com pelo menos uma coisa estar no local certo.

Naquela dimensão os três fizeram Harry parecer novamente um recém nascido fazendo a cicatriz em sua cabeça ficar praticamente ficar imperceptível,trocaram os bebes,mudaram a memoria da parteira,e sumiram de novo sem olhar para trás sem saber que tinha acabado tinha acabado de selar o destino desse mundo para o melhor.

Com seu transporte colocaram o bebe morto no mundo ninja aonde ele seria encontrado e pensado que foi morto na ataque de Kyuubi aonde teria um bom enterro e voltaram para casar por terem finalmente feito a coisa certa sem grande dificuldade.

Eles abriram a porta com um sorriso que rapidamente desapareceram juntamente com a sua cor.

Na frente deles estavam seus pais os olhos brilhando com poder,a promessa de um castigo incalculável visível se sem ninguém que apareceria para salva-los caminhando lentamente como se para a própria morte os dois se perguntaram se o alguém superior seria piedoso e os deixa-se morrer antes de entrar na casa.

Assim que passaram pelo portal a porta se fechou com um baque.

Tudo ficou escuro.

E desde aquele tempo Sorte,Azar e Destino nunca mais foram o mesmo e descobriram que nunca poderiam brincar com o destino de nações inteiras embora as vezes ainda caíssem em maus hábitos sendo rapidamente reprendidos e voltando ao ato de santo.

Ninguém nunca soube o que aconteceu com eles durante o castigo.

E nem sabiam se queriam realmente descobrir tal coisa.

Já que fora a primeira vez que o caos e o equilíbrio realmente concordaram totalmente com alguma coisa.

E pode ter certeza que isso é o suficiente para causar terror até mesmo no espirito mais corajoso.

**NOTA DA AUTORA:** Espero que gostem! essa historia me apareceu quando tentava achar inspiração para casamento arranjado esta completa e ira seguir mais ou menos o contexto do livro,esses personagens fazem parte apenas nessa parte como um aparecimento especial,apenas para introduzir a historia,gostaram?deixe saber!Nada de medo e me diga se gostou e o que você espera. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo: **Meu mentor,meu amor!

**Emparelhamento: **Halt dom/Will (Harry Potter) sub/Horace dom(?).

**Advertência: **Yaoi,maduro,linguagem suja,você FOI AVISADO.

**Beta: **Nenhum

**Declaração** Eu não possuo Harry Potter ou Rangers a ordem dos arqueiros.

**Resumo:** Yaoi,com uma mexida do destino,sorte,azar,equilíbrio e o futuro Harry Potter acaba parando em Araluen a onde cresce no castelo Redmont com o nome de Will e se torno um aprendiz de arqueiro do belo e misterioso Halt,como sera sua vida depois de começar essa aventura,lutando na guerra,descobrindo posteriormente que é um bruxo e tentando conquistar o coração da sua...suas almas gêmeas?

oOo

**Capitulo 2**

Prólogo

oOo

**Morgarath,senhor das montanhas da Chuva e da Noite,ex-barão de Gorlan no reino de Araluen,observou,talvez pela milésima vez,o seu domínio árido varrido pela chuva e amaldiçoado.**

**Aquilo era tudo o que lhe restava no momento:uma mistura de penhasco irregulares de granito de pedras arredondadas caídas e de montanhas geladas com desfiladeiros e gargantas íngremes e estreitas de cascalhos e pedras,sem nenhuma panta para quebrar a monotonia.**

**Embora já tivessem se passado quinze anos desde que fora trazido de volta a esse reino proibido que s tornou sua prisão,ele ainda se lembrava das clareiras verdes e agradáveis,das colinas cobertas de bosques de seu antigo feudo,dos córregos cheios de peixes e dos campos com plantações e caça abundante. Gorlan tinha sido um lugar maravilhoso e montanhas da Chuva e da Noite agora estavam mortas e desertas.**

**Um pelotão de Wargals treinava no pátio do castelo abaixo dele. Morgarath os observou por alguns segundos e escutou a cantilena gutural e ritmada que acompanhava todos os eram seres entroncados e deformados,com feições meio humanas,mas com focinhos de bicho e dentes parecidos com os de um urso ou um cachorro grande.**

**Longe do contato humano ,os Wargals viveram e se reproduziram naquelas montanhas remotas desde tempos ém se lembrava de ter visto um deles,mas boatos e lendas falavam de uma tribo selvagem de bestas semi-inteligentes nas montanhas .Morgarath,ao planejar uma revolta contra o reino de Araluen,deixou o feudo de Gorlan para procurá tais criaturas existissem,elas lhe dariam uma vantagem na guerra que se aproximava.**

**Passaram-se meses,mas ele os ém da cantilena,os Wargals não usavam palavras para se comunicar e eram seres de pouco cé resultado,foram facilmente dominados pela inteligência e força de vontade superiores de Morgarath,que os transformou no exército ideal:mais feios de do que um pesadelo, extremamente impiedosos e totalmente escravizados por suas ordens mentais.**

**Agora,olhando para eles,lembrou-se dos cavaleiros bem-vestidos com armaduras brilhantes que costumava competir em torneios no castelo de Gorlan,enquanto as damas os estimulavam e aplaudiam suas habilidades usando uvas de compará-los mentalmente com essas criaturas deformadas e cobertas por pelos escuros,ele praguejou novamente.**

**Os Wargals,sintonizados com o pensamento dele,perceberam a sua pertubação,mexeram-se inquietos e pararam o que estavam ,Morgarath os fez voltar ao treinamento,e a cantilena recomeçou.**

**Morgarath se afastou da janela sem vidro e se aproximou do fogo,que parecia totalmente incapaz de acabar com a umidade e o frio do castelo anos tinham se passado desde que se rebelara contra o recém-coroado rei Duncan,um jovem de 20 e poucos na indecisão e na confusão que dividiram os outros barões logo após a morte do velho rei,Morgarath,para não perder a oportunidade de se apoderar do trono,tinha planejado tudo com cuidado,enquanto a doença do soberano avançava.**

**Secretamente,treinou o exército de Wargals e os reuniu nas montanhas,prontos para atacar no momento dias de confusão e sofrimento que se seguiram à morte do rei,quando os barões viajaram até o castelo de Araluen para a cerimônia do funeral,deixando os seus exércitos sem líder,ele tinha atacado e invadido,em questão de dias,a parte sudeste do reino,derrotando as forças confusas e sem controle que tentaram resistir.**

**Duncan,jovem e inexperiente,nunca poderia enfrentá-lo.O reino estava lá para ser tomado.O trono era seu.**

**Então,lorde Northolt,chefe do exército do velho rei,reuniu alguns dos barões mais jovens numa aliança leal que apoiou Duncan e aumentou a vacilante coragem dos exércitos se encontraram em Hackham Heath,perto do Rio Slipsunder,e a batalha ficou equilibrada durante 5 horas,com ataques,contra-ataques e muitas mortes.O slipsunder era um rio raso,mas seus trechos traiçoeiros de areia movediça e ama macia formavam uma barreira intransponível que protegia o flanco direito de Morgarath.**

**Mas então um daqueles agitadores vestidos com capas cinzentas,conhecidos como Arqueiros,conduziu um grupo de cavalaria pesada através de uma passagem secreta,dez quilômetros rio cavaleiros,protegidos por armaduras ,surgiram num momento crucial da batalha e atacaram a retaguarda do exército de Morgarath.**

**Os Wargals,treinados no terreno cheio de rochas das montanhas,tinham um ponto medo de cavalos e nunca conseguiriam enfrentar a surpresa e um ataque como aquele .Eles se dividiram,recuaram a surpresa de um ataque como se dividiram,recuaram para a passagem estreita de três Passos e voltaram para as Montanhas da Chuva e da Noite. Morgarath,diante da rebelião derrotada,foi com ele.E ali ficou exilado durante esses quinze ,conspirando,detestando os homens que tinham sido responsáveis por seu destino.**

**O momento certo tinha uma vez,ele lideraria os Wargals num ataque,mas agora teria aliados .E, dessa vez, primeiro semearia o chão com incerteza e confusã dos que tinham conspirado contra ele seria deixado vivo para ajudar o rei Duncan.**

**Por que os Wargals não eram as únicas criaturas antigas e aterradoras que tinha ****encontrado naquela montanhas tinha outros aliados ainda mais assustadores:as temíveis bestas conhecidas como Kalkaras.**

**Chegara o momento de soltá-las.**

oOo

**NOTA DA AUTORA:** capitulo decepcionante?eu sei!Como vocês devem ter notado essa é a transcrição do prólogo do autor maravilhoso John Flanagan,e se não notaram recomendo ler novamente ler o livro maravilhoso que é Rangers a ordem dos arqueiros livro 1...

Bom pessoal eu gostaria de explicar o porque fiz isso...se eu pulasse para as mudanças de cara ficaria extremamente confuso então decidi começar verdadeiramente do inicio do texto e devo avisar que alguns serão verdadeiramente uma copia tendo pequenas mudanças para adaptar em minha versão.

Espero que não fiquem desanimados com isso mais é preciso para que a historia tenha sentido irei adiantar que os capítulos 3,4 e 5 terão grandes mudanças e o capitulo 7 mostrara minha verdadeira historia em paralelo com o que o autor fez ate algum ponto.

Agora me digam o que acham...tenho que saber...os comentários são a minha motivação!

:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Titulo: **Meu mentor,meu amor!

**Emparelhamento: **Halt dom/Will (Harry Potter) sub/Horace dom(?).

**Advertência: **Yaoi,maduro,linguagem suja,você FOI AVISADO.

**Beta: **Nenhum

**Declaração** Eu não possuo Harry Potter ou Rangers a ordem dos arqueiros.

**Resumo:** Yaoi,com uma mexida do destino,sorte,azar,equilíbrio e o futuro Harry Potter acaba parando em Araluen a onde cresce no castelo Redmont com o nome de Will e se torno um aprendiz de arqueiro do belo e misterioso Halt,como sera sua vida depois de começar essa aventura,lutando na guerra,descobrindo posteriormente que é um bruxo e tentando conquistar o coração da sua...suas almas gêmeas?

oOo

**Capitulo 3**

tempos

oOo

**"Tente comer alguma coisa, ,amanhã é um grande dia."Jenny,loira,bonita e alegre,fez um gesto na direção do prato quase intocado de Will e sorriu para ele, tentou retribuir o sorriso,mas não remexeu o prato que tinha à sua frente cheio de suas comidas noite,por causa da tensão e da expectativa,Will quase não conseguira engolir uma garfada.**

**Ele sabia bem demais que o dia seguinte seria muito especial,o mais importante da sua vida,pois era o Dia da Escolha,que iria determinar como passaria o resto dos seus dias.**

**"Acho que é o nervosismo"disse George,abaixando o garfo cheio e ajeitando a lapela do casaco com ar de quem sabia o que estava falando.**

**Ele era um garoto magro,desengonçado e estudioso,fascinado por regras e regulamentação e com inclinação a examinar e discutir os dois lados de qualquer questão,às vezes durante horas.**

**"O nervosismo é uma coisa podia deixar você paralisado e impedi-lo de pensar,comer e falar."**

**"Não estou nervoso"Retrucou Will depressa,notando que Horace tinha levantado a cabeça,pronto para deixar escapar um cometário sarcástico.**

**George balançou a cabeça várias vezes,pensando na declaração de Will.**

**"Por outro lado"ele acrescentou",um pouco de nervosismo pode até melhorar o pode aumentar as suas percepções e aguçar suas reação ,pode-se**** dizer que o fato de você estar preocupado,se é que realmente está,não é,necessariamente,algo com que se preocupar.**

**Mesmo sem querer,um sorriso irônico surgiu nos lábios de seria um ótimo certamente seria escolhido pelo escriba na manhã esse fosse o problema de era o único dos protegidos que tinha receios quanto à Escolha que iria ocorrer dali a doze horas.**

**"Ele deveria estar nervoso"Horace zombou"Afinal,que mestre iria querê-lo como aprendiz?"**

**"Tenho certeza de que todos estamos nervosos"Alyss disse,dirigindo um de seus raros sorrisos para Will"Seria tolice não estar.**

**"Pois bem,eu não estou"Horace retrucou,corando quando Alyss o olhou com desconfiança e Jenny riu.**

_**"Alyss sempre age assim"**_** ,Will pensou,sabia que lady Pauline,chefe do Serviço Diplomático do Castelo Redmont,tinha prometido prometido a posição de aprendiz à garota graciosa e alta.O fato de fingir nervosismo por causa do dia seguinte e tato para não chamar atenção para a gafe de Horace mostrava que ela já tinha algumas habilidades como diplomata.**

**Jenny é claro,iria imediatamente para a cozinha,domínio de mestra Chubb,cozinheiro chefe,ele era um homem famoso em todo o reino pelos banquetes servidos na imensa sala de jantar do castelo. Jenny adorava cozinhar e tudo o que se referia à cozinha,sua natureza calma e seu inesgotável bom humor fariam dela um membro valioso para a equipe na agitação das cozinhas do castelo.**

**A escolha de Horace seria a Escola de Guerra. Will olhou para o colega,que atacava avidamente a pilha de peru assado,presunto e batata que estava amontoadas no prato,Horace era grande para a idade e um atleta nato. As chances de ele ser recusado quase não existiam. Horace era exatamente o tipo de recruta que sir Rodney procurava para aprendiz de guerra: forte,atlético,em boa forma _"E não muito inteligente" _,Will pensou som certa amargura.. A escola de Guerra era a melhor maneira de se tornar um cavaleiro para garotos como Horace - nascidos no povo, mas com habilidade físicas para servir como cavaleiro do Reino.**

**E aí sobrava Will. Qual seria a sua escolha? Como Horace tinha comentado, o mais importante era saber que mestre de ofício iria aceitá-lo como aprendiz.**

**O Dia da Escolha era o momento principal na vida dos protegidos do castelo. Eles eram órfãos educados pela generosidade do barão Arad,o senhor do feudo Redmont. A maioria tinha perdido os pais a serviço do feudo,e o barão assumiu a responsabilidade de cuidar das crianças de seus ex-súditos - e de lhes dar a oportunidade de melhorar a vida sempre que possível.**

**O Dia da Escolha proporcionava essa chance.**

**Todos os anos,os protegidos que completavam 15 anos podiam se candidatar a aprendizes dos mestre de vários ofícios que serviam o castelo e seus habitantes. Geralmente,os aprendizes eram selecionados de acordo com as ocupações dos pais ou por influência dos mestre de ofício. Os protegidos do castelo normalmente não possuíam tal influência, e aquela era a chance de conquistar um futuro melhor.**

**Os protegidos que não eram escolhidos ou para quem não havia vagas seriam destinados a fazendeiros na vila próxima para trabalhar nas plantações e cuidar dos animais que alimentavam os habitantes do castelo. Will sabia que isso raramente acontecia. O barão e seus mestres de ofício geralmente faziam de tudo para encaixar os rapazes em alguma profissão. Mas isso talvez não acontecesse,e esse era o destino que ele mais temia.**

**Horace o estava observando e lhe lançou um olhar presunçoso.**

**"Você ainda pensa em se candidatar à escola de guerra,Will?" ele perguntou com a boca cheia de peru e batatas "Então é melhor comer alguma coisa. Você precisa desenvolver um pouco esses músculos.**

**Ele soltou um riso rouco, e Will o olhou irritado.** A alguns anos atrás Will comentou com Alyss que queria ser escolhido para a Escola de Guerra,era um sonho de criança ele sabia...não tinha como ele ser escolhido para ela sendo tão pequeno quanto era,seu corpo simplesmente não era preparado para o rigor de Escola de Guerra,embora se pode-se com certeza ainda a escolheria mais ele não tinha esperanças quanto a esse sonho bobo. Horace porem ouvira esse cometário **e desde então tornara a sua vida um inferno.**

Falando como Will era baixo e magro enquanto,ele próprio e os guerreiros em geral eram fortes e musculosos,Will sabia** que era ágil,rápido surpreendentemente forte,** embora isso não seria realmente contado já que ele **simplesmente não tinha o tamanho exigido para os aprendizes da Escola de Guerra.**

**Como Will não respondeu,Horace percebeu que tinha marcado um ponto, o que era uma raridade em sua relação turbulenta. Nos últimos anos ele e Will tinham entrado em choque varias vezes.** Alguma coisa que os dois não entendiam atraia um para o outro,sentimentos indefinidos que eram estranhos para os dois,como a necessidade de ficar sempre por perto,diferentes sentimentos que os dois não sabiam como lidar,então como estratégia de lidar de modo diferente vários choques tinham na sua reação.

**Horace normalmente se saía melhor, ser mais forte do que o colega, Horace normalmente se saía melhor, embora algumas poucas vezes a velocidade e agilidade de Will tivessem lhe permitido desferir um chute ou soco surpresa e então escapar antes que Horace pudesse alcançá-lo. **As brigas eram tão constante que a questão de contato eram grandes para os dois.

**Mas, embora Horace geralmente se saísse melhor nos confrontos físicos, raramente vencia algum de seus embates verbais. A mente de Will era tão ágil quanto seu corpo, e ele quase sempre conseguia dar a última palavra. Na verdade, era essa tendência que muitas vezes causava problemas entre os dois: Will ainda tinha que aprender que dar a última palavra nem sempre era uma boa ideia. Horace decidiu então se aproveitar da vantagem ganha.**

**"Você precisa de músculos para entrar na Escola de Guerra, Will.Músculos de verdade"ele afirmou,olhando para os colegas ao redor da mesa para ver se alguém discordava.**

**Os demais protegidos,pouco à vontade diante da crescente tensão entre os dois,concentraram-se em seus pratos.**

**"Principalmente entre as orelhas"Will retrucou e,infelizmente,Jenny não conseguiu deixar de rir.**

******Horace corou e começou a levantar da mesa,mas Will foi mais rápido e já estava na porta antes que o colega pudesse se livrar da cadeira e soltar um último insulto.**

**"Isso mesmo!Fuja, Will Sem-nome! Você é um sem-nome e ninguém vai querer você como aprendiz!"**

**Da ante-sala, Will escutou os risos e sentiu o sangue subir ao rosto. Ele detestava esse tipo de zombaria,mas,para não dar mais uma arma para Horace,evitar que o colega percebesse isso.**

**A verdade era que ninguém sabia o sobrenome de Will nem sabia quem tinham sido seus pais. Ao contrário dos colegas, que tinham vivido no feudo antes da morte dos pais e cuja história familiar era conhecida, Will tinha aparecido ainda recém nascido,aparentemente do nada. Ele fora encontrado embrulhado em um pequeno cobertor,dentro de um cesto,nas escadas do prédio dos protegidos há quinze anos. Um bilhete estava preso ao cobertor e dizia apenas:**

_A sua mãe morreu no parto._

_O pai morreu como herói._

_Por favor cuidem dele,seu nome é Will._

**Naquele ano,tinha havido somente mais uma protegida. O pais de Alyss era um tenente da cavalaria que morreu na batalha de Hackman Heath,quando o exército de Wargals de Morgarath foi derrotado e expulso para as montanhas. A mãe de Alyss,arrasada pela dor,morreu devido a uma febre alguma semana depois de dar à luz. Assim,havia bastante espaço para a criança desconhecida, e o barão Arald era, no fundo,um fundo homem generoso. Mesmo que as circunstâncias fossem incomuns, ele tinha dado permissão para que Will fosse aceito como protegido no Castelo Redmont. Parecia lógico pressupor que, se o bilhete era verdadeiro, o pai de Will tinha morrido na guerra contra Morgarath. Como o barão Arald tinha tomado parte importante nessa batalha,sentiu-se no dever de honrar o sacrifício do pai desconhecido.**

**Assim,Will se tornou um protegido de Redmont e foi criado e educado devido à generosidade do barão. À medida que o tempo passou,outros além de Alyss se juntaram a ele,até que havia cinco crianças da mesma idade. Mas,ao passo que os outros tinham lembranças dos pais ou, no caso de Alyss, havia pessoas que os tinham conhecido e que podiam falar sobre eles, Will nada sabia de seu passado.**

**Foi por esse motivo que inventou a história que o tinha sustentado durante toda a infância naquela divisão do castelo.E,quando os anos passaram e acrescentou detalhes e cores à história,até ele começou a acreditar nela.**

**Will sabia que o pai tinha morrido como herói,portanto tinha sentido criar para ele uma imagem de ídolo - um guerreiro dentro de uma armadura brilhante que lutou contra as hordas de Wargals, combatendo-as de todas as formas possíveis até ser derrotado pelo peso da maioria. Tinha imaginado a figura alta do pai várias vezes,visto ver o seu rosto.**

**Como guerreiro,o pai iria querer que ele seguisse os seus passos. **Bom era isso que ele pensava antes,era o motivo que ele queria ser selecionado para a Escola de Guerra,e ainda mesmo que uma ínfima parte dele queria isso embora ele não achava que iria acontecer.

**Ele saiu do prédio dos protegidos para a escuridão do pátio do castelo. O sol já tinha sumido fazia tempo e as tochas colocadas a cada 20 metros nas paredes lançavam uma luz trêmula e irregular. Ele hesitou um momento. Não iria voltar ao edifício e enfrentar os insultos contínuos do Horace. Fazer isso somente provocaria outra briga que Will provavelmente perderia. George certamente tentaria analisar a situação examinando os dois lados da questão. Will sabia que Alyss e Jenny talvez tentassem consolá-lo - principalmente Alyss,já que tinham crescidos juntos. Mas naquele momento ele não queria a compreensão delas e não poderia enfrentar as zombarias de Horace,portanto se dirigiu para o único lugar em que poderia ficar sozinho.**

**A enorme figueira que crescia perto da torre central do castelo tinha lhe oferecido refúgio muitas vezes, ele não tinha medo de altura, **na verdade a adorava com paixão **,e escalou a árvore com tranquilidade,continuando quando outros teriam parado, até chegar ao topo em que os galhos balançavam e se dobravam sob o seu peso. No passado, muitas vezes tinha escapado de Horace ali. O garoto maior não era tão rápido quanto Will e não estava disposto a segui-lo tão alto. Will encontrou uma forquilha conveniente e instalou-se nela, deixando o corpo se acostumar ao movimento da árvore enquanto os galhos balançavam na brisa da noite. Lá embaixo, os vultos diminutos dos vigias cumpriam a sua ronda no pátio do castelo.**

**Ele ouviu a porta do edifício se abrir e,ao olhar para baixo,viu Alyss procurá-lo em vão,pelo pátio. A menina alta hesitou alguns instantes e então,parecendo dar de ombros,voltou para dentro. O retângulo de luz alongado que a porta aberta jogou no pátio desapareceu quando ela a fechou devagar _"Que estranho, as pessoas raramente olham para cima"_ ,ele pensou.**

**Houve um leve bater de penas macias,e uma coruja** branca** pousou num galho próximo, girando a cabeça para captar os últimos raios da luz fraca com os olhos. Ela estudou o garoto sem preocupação** os olhos ambares possuindo grande inteligencia** , parecendo saber que não precisava ter medo dele. Era uma caçadora, uma voadora silenciosa, dona da noite.**

**_"Pelo menos você sabe quem é" _ele disse baixinho para o pássaro. A coruja virou a cabeça outra vez e se jogou na escuridão,deixando Will sozinho com seus pensamentos** e com a impressão de que os dois se veriam de novo em sua vida.**  
**

**Gradativamente, enquanto estava ali sentado, as luzes do castelo se apagaram, uma a uma. As tochas queimaram até o fim e foram substituídas à meia-noite na troca da guarda, por fim, restou somente a luz do gabinete do barão, onde o Lord de Redmont ainda trabalhava ,revendo relatórios e documentos. O gabinete estava praticamente no mesmo nível que Will,e ele podia ver o vulto musculoso do barão sentado à mesa. Finalmente, o barão Arald se levantou,espreguiçou-se e se inclinou para a frente para apagar a lamparina ao sair do aposento e se dirigir ao quarto de dormir no andar superior. Agora o castelo estava adormecido,exceto pelos guardas junto das paredes, que mantinham vigília constante.**

**Will se deu conta de que em menos de nove horas enfrentaria a Escolha. Silenciosamente, sofrendo , temendo o pior, desceu da árvore e dirigiu-se para a sua cama no dormitório escuro dos garotos.**

oOo

**NOTA DA AUTORA:** algumas mudanças mais não muitas...não se preocupem ter mais para frente como eu disse grandes mudanças!Agora como não sou vidente que tal deixar um comentário sobre o que achou da fic?Não vai doer nada eu prometo!

:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Titulo: **Meu mentor,meu amor!

**Emparelhamento: **Halt dom/Will (Harry Potter) sub/Horace dom(?).

**Advertência: **Yaoi,maduro,linguagem suja,você FOI AVISADO.

**Beta: **Nenhum

**Declaração** Eu não possuo Harry Potter ou Rangers a ordem dos arqueiros.

**Resumo:** Yaoi,com uma mexida do destino,sorte,azar,equilíbrio e o futuro Harry Potter acaba parando em Araluen a onde cresce no castelo Redmont com o nome de Will e se torno um aprendiz de arqueiro do belo e misterioso Halt,como sera sua vida depois de começar essa aventura,lutando na guerra,descobrindo posteriormente que é um bruxo e tentando conquistar o coração da sua...suas almas gêmeas?

oOo

oOo

**Capitulo 4**

decisões

oOo

**"Vamos,candidatos!Por aqui!Onde está a animação?"**

**O orientador,Martin, secretário do barão Arald,mais gritava que falava. Quando a sua voz ecoou na ante-sala,os cinco protegidos se ergueram hesitantes dos longos bancos de madeira onde estavam sentados. Repentinamente nervosos agora que o dia tinha finalmente chegado, começaram a andar devagar, relutantes em ser o primeiro a passar pela grande porta de ferro que Martin abria para eles.**

**"Venham,venham!"ele convocou impaciente,quando Alyss finalmente decidiu ser a primeira, como Will imaginara que faria.**

**Os outros acompanharam a graciosa garota loira. Agora que alguém tinha resolvido dar o primeiro passo, os demais se contentaram em segui-lo.**

**Ao entrar no gabinete do barão,Will olhou ao redor curioso. Ele nunca tinha estado naquela parte do castelo antes. Aquela torre,que abrigava o setor administrativo e os aposentos particulares do barão, raramente era visitada pelos subordinados, como os protegidos do castelo. O aposento era imenso. O teto parecia dominá-lo, e as paredes eram feitas de bloco de pedra maciça unidos apenas por uma fina camada de argamassa. Na parede leste, havia uma janela enorme com grossas venezianas de madeira que podiam ser fechadas em caso de mau tempo. Will se deu conta de que era a mesma janela que ele tinha visto na quela noite passada. Naquele dia,o sol entrava por ela e caía na grande mesa de carvalho que o barão Arald usava como escrivaninha.**

**"Agora,venham! Fiquem em fila! Fiquem em fila!" Martin parecia estar gostando desse momento de autoridade.**

**O grupo andou lentamente para formar fila, e ele os observou com ar reprovador e a boca retorcida:**

**"Por ordem de tamanho! O mais alto no começo" ele disse, mostrando onde queria que o mais alto ficasse."**

**Aos poucos, o grupo se organizou. Horace, é claro, era o mais alto. Depois dele, Alyss tomou sua posição. Em seguida George, meia cabeça mais baixo do que ela e muito magro. Will e Jenny hesitaram. Jenny sorriu para o colega e ,com um gesto, pediu que tomasse o lugar antes dela,mesmo que talvez fosse um centímetros mais altas. Aquela era uma atitude típica de Jenny. Ela sabia** que Will não gostava de**ser o menor de todos os protegidos. Quando ele entrou na fila, a voz de Martin o interrompeu.**

**"Você,não! A menina primeiro."**

**Jenny deu de ombros num pedido de desculpas e foi para o lugar que Martin havia indicado, Will ficou sendo o último da fila, desejando que Martin não tivesse deixado a sua pouca altura tão evidente.**

**"Vamos! Animem-se, animem-se!Agora,atenção!" Martin continuou,mas parou assim que uma voz grave o interrompeu.**

**"Acho que não precisamos de tudo isso, Martin."**

**Era o barão Arald,que tinha entrado despercebido por uma pequena porta atrás da mesa enorme. Martin colocou -se no que considerava uma posição de sentido, com os cotovelos magros afastados do corpo,os calcanhares juntos fazendo suas pernas tortas ficarem bem separadas na altura dos joelhos e a cabeça atirada para trás.**

**O barão Arald levantou os olhos para o céu. Às vezes, o zelo do secretário nessas ocasiões era um pouco exagerado. O barão era um homem grande e musculoso de ombros largos e cintura avantajada,como era necessário a um cavaleiro. Sabia-se bem, contudo, que o barão Arald gostava de comer e beber, de modo que o seu tamanho não se devia somente aos músculos.**

**Ele usava uma barba preta curta e bem aparada que, assim como os cabelos, começava a mostrar alguns fios brancos por causa de seus 42 anos. Seu maxilar era largo; o nariz,grande e escuro; e os olhos, atentos e cheio de humor, alojado debaixo de sobrancelhas espessas.O seu rosto denotava poder, mas também bondade. Will já tinha notado esse detalhe em ocasiões em que Arald tinha feito suas visitas raras aos alojamentos dos protegidos para ver como iam suas lições e seu desenvolvimento pessoal.**

**"Senhor!" Martin disse em voz alta, fazendo o barão estremecer um pouco"Os candidatos estão reunidos.**

**Arald respondeu com paciência:**

**"Estou vendo,que tal pedir aos mestre de ofício que se juntem a nós?"**

**"Sim,senhor!" Martin respondeu,tentando bater os calcanhares.**

**Como usava sapados de couro macio e flexível,a tentativa não resultou em nada. Ele marchou em direção à porta principal do gabinete ,com seu cotovelos e joelhos magros salientes, fazendo Will se lembrar de um galo, quando Martin colocou a mão na maçaneta,o barão os chamou mais uma vez.**

**"Martin?" ele disse suavemente.**

**Quando o secretário se virou e o olhou com curiosidade,o barão prosseguiu no mesmo tom calmo.**

**"Peça para virem,sem gritar,mestres de ofício não gostam disso."**

**"Sim,senhor"Martin concordou,parecendo um pouco decepcionado.**

**Ele abriu a porta e,com um esforço evidente para falar baixo,disse:**

**"Mestres de ofício,o barão está pronto."**

**Os chefes da escola de ofício entraram no aposento sem ordem predeterminante. Como um grupo, eles se admiravam e respeitavam e raramente participavam de um procedimento tão formal. Sir Rodney, chefe da Escola de Guerra, entrou primeiro. Alto e de ombros largos como o barão, estava vestido a caráter, com malha de ferro por baixo de um manto branco adornado com a mesma figura do escudo : a cabeça vermelha de um lobo. Ele tinha ganho esse escudo quando jovem,lutando no mar da Escandinávia contra navios piratas que constantemente saqueavam a costa leste do reino,usava um cinturão e uma espada,nenhum cavaleiro podia ser visto em público sem sua espada. Ele tinha mais ou menos a idade do barão, olhos azuis um rosto que seria extremamente bonito se não pelo nariz quebrado. Ostentava um bigode imenso,mas, ao contrário do barão,não usava barba.**

**Em seguida vei Ulf,o mestre da cavalaria,responsável pelo cuidado e treinamento dos fortes cavalos de batalha do castelo. Tinha olhos castanhos cheios de esperteza, braços fortes e músculos e punhos grossos. Usava um simples colete de couro sobre uma camisa de lã e calças coladas ao corpo. Altas botas de equitação feitas de couro macio cobriam os seus joelhos.**

**Lady Pauline seguiu-se a Ufl. Magra,elegante e de cabelos grisalhos,ela tinha sido muito bonita na juventude e ainda mostrava graça e estilo capaz de virar a cabeça dos Pauline,que tinha conquistado esse título por seu trabalho na política externa do Reino,era chefe do Serviço Diplomático em Redmont. O barão Arald tinha suas habilidades em alta conta,e ela era uma de suas mais íntimas conselheiras e confidentes. Arald dizia com frequência que meninas eram as melhores recrutas para o serviço diplomático. Elas costumavam ser mais sutis do que os rapazes, que gravitavam naturalmente para a Escola de Guerra. E, enquanto os garotos quase sempre usavam a força física para resolver problemas, as meninas sabiam usar a inteligência.**

**Talvez fosse apenas uma coincidência que Nigel, o mestre escriba, acompanhasse lady Pauline de perto, eles discutiam assuntos de interesse mútuo enquanto esperavam o chamado de Martin,além de colegas de profissão, Nigel e Pauline eram bons amigos. Eram os escribas treinados de Nigel que preparavam os documentos e comunicados oficiais que tantas vezes eram entregues pelos diplomatas de Pauline. Ele também dava conselhos sobre as palavras exatas a serem usadas nesses documentos e tinham profundos conhecimentos em assuntos legais. Nigel era um homem pequeno e magro,com o rosto inteligente e curioso que fazia Will se lembrar de um furão, seus cabelos eram pretos e brilhantes,suas feições eram finas,e os olhos escuros nunca paravam de observar o aposento.**

**Mestre Chubb, o cozinheiro chefe, entrou por último. Como não poderia deixar de ser, ele era um homem gordo e barrigudo que usava uma jaqueta branca de cozinheiro e um chapéu alto. Dizia-se que tinha um gênio terrível e que podia se inflamar tão depressa quanto óleo derramado no fogo, portanto a maioria dos protegidos o tratava com muito cuidado. Com o rosto corado e cabelos ruivos que rareavam rapidamente, o mestre Chubb levava uma colher de pau para onde quer que fosse. Era um membro extraoficial da equipe e também era usada muitas vezes como arma de ataque, aterrissando com um barulho forte na cabeça dos aprendizes mais descuidados, esquecidos e lentos. Entre os protegidos, Jennifer era a única que via Chubb como um tipo de herói. Ela já tinha declarado sua intenção de trabalhar para ele e aprender suas técnicas, com ou sem colher de pau.**

**Naturalmente, havia outros mestres. O armeiro e o ferreiro eram dois deles, mas somente os mestres de ofício que tinham vagas no momento para novos aprendizes se apresentariam naquele dia.**

**"Os mestres de ofício estão reunidos, senhor!" Martin anunciou elevando a voz, como se falar alto desse mais importância à ocasião.**

**Mais uma vez, o barão levantou os olhos para o céu.**

**"Como se eu não estivesse vendo"ele disse em voz baixa."Bom-dia, lady Pauline. Bom-dia, senhores "ele acrescentou num tom mais formal.**

**Os presentes responderam, e o barão se virou mais uma vez para Martin.**

**"Será que podemos começar?"**

**Martin balançou várias vezes a cabeça, consultou um maço de notas que segurava nas mãos e marchou até a fileira de candidatos.**

**"Muito bem, o barão está esperando! O barão está esperando! Quem vai ser o primeiro?"**

**Will, de olhos baixos, apoiando o peso do corpo ora num pé, ora noutro, nervoso, de repente teve a estranha sensação de que estava sendo observado.**** Ele olhou para cima e, com surpresa, encontrou o olhar sombrio e misterioso de Halt, o arqueiro.**

**Will não o tinha visto e imaginou que ele tivesse usado uma porta lateral para entrar no aposento enquanto a atenção de todos estava voltada para os mestres de ofício. Agora ele estava parado atrás da cadeira do barão, ligeiramente inclinado para o lado, usando as suas roupas comuns, cinza e marrom, e coberto por sua longa túnica verde e cinza de arqueiro. Halt era uma pessoa assustadora **e completamente fascinante** que tinha o hábito de se aproximar quando menos se esperava e sem se fazer ouvir. Os moradores supersticiosos da vila acreditavam que os arqueiros praticavam uma forma de magia que os tornava invisíveis às pessoas comuns. Will não**** acreditava nisso** sabendo que a magia podia ser sentida por ele na verdade,não que ele era louco de contar para alguém esse fato**. Ele se perguntou por que Halt estaria ali naquele dia. O homem não era reconhecido como um dos mestres de ofício e, até onde Will sabia, nunca tinha participado de uma sessão de Escolha antes.**

**Abruptamente, Halt tirou o olhar de Will, e este teve a impressão de que a luz tinha se apagado** ele por algum motivo desconhecido gostava a atenção de Halt estar sobre ele,por algum motivo desconhecido algum tipo de poder fazia com que algo dentro dele se sentir fofinho com esse fato, Will **percebeu que Martin estava falando outra vez. O secretário tinha o hábito de repetir as frases como se fosse seguido pelo próprio eco.**

**"Então, quem será o primeiro? Quem será o primeiro?"**

**"Por que não começamos com o primeiro da fila?" o barão sugeriu suspirando, e Martin acenou várias vezes com a cabeça.**

**"Claro, senhor. Claro. O primeiro da fila, dê um passo à frente e se aproxime do barão."**

**Depois de um momento de hesitação, Horace se adiantou e ficou em posição de sentido. O barão o analisou por alguns segundos.**

**"Seu nome? "ele perguntou, e Horace respondeu, sem saber exatamente como se dirigir ao barão.**

**"Horace Altman, senhor... meu senhor."**

**"E você tem alguma preferência, Horace?"o barão perguntou com ar de quem conhece a resposta antes mesmo de ouvi-la.**

**"Escola de Guerra, senhor!"Horace respondeu com firmeza.**

**O barão acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Era o que imaginava. Ele olhou para Rodney, que, pensativo, estava analisando o garoto e avaliando suas qualidades.**

**"Mestre de guerra?"o barão chamou. Normalmente, ele chamava Rodney pelo primeiro nome, e não pelo título, mas aquela era uma ocasião formal. O mesmo se aplicava a Rodney, que, num dia como aquele, usava a forma "meu senhor".**

**O grande cavaleiro deu um passo à frente, fazendo a malha de ferro e as esporas tinirem levemente enquanto ele se aproximava de Horace. Olhou o rapaz da cabeça aos pés e então passou por trás dele. A cabeça do garoto começou a acompanhar seu movimento.**

**"Quieto"sir Rodney ordenou, o menino ficou imóvel e olhou direto para a frente."Parece forte o suficiente, meu senhor, e sempre posso usar novos alunos"ele esfregou o queixo com a mão."Você sabe cavalgar, Horace?"**

**Por um instante, quando percebeu que esse poderia ser um obstáculo para a sua escolha, Horace ficou sem saber o que dizer.**

**"Não, senhor, eu..."**

**Ele estava para acrescentar que os protegidos do castelo tinham poucas oportunidades de aprender a cavalgar, mas sir Rodney o interrompeu.**

**"Não importa, você pode aprender."**

**O grande cavaleiro olhou para o barão e acenou.**

**"Muito bem, meu senhor, vou levar o garoto para a Escola de Guerra, onde ficará pelo período de três meses de experiência."**

**O barão escreveu algo numa folha de papel que se encontrava diante dele e sorriu levemente para o alegre e muito aliviado jovem à sua frente.**

**"Parabéns, Horace. Apresente-se à Escola de Guerra amanhã cedo, às 8 horas em ponto."**

**"Sim, senhor!"Horace respondeu com um largo sorriso. Ele se virou para sir Rodney e fez uma pequena reverência." Obrigado, senhor."**

**"Não me agradeça ainda "o cavaleiro respondeu com ar de mistério. "Você não sabe o que o espera."**

oOo

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **pouquíssimas mudanças...mais vindo mais pela frente,mal espero para chegar a onde eu quero com isso .Agora como não sou vidente que tal deixar um comentário sobre o que achou da fic?Não vai doer nada eu prometo!

:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Titulo: **Meu mentor,meu amor!

**Emparelhamento: **Halt dom/Will (Harry Potter) sub/Horace dom(?).

**Advertência: **Yaoi,maduro,linguagem suja,você FOI AVISADO.

**Beta: **Nenhum

**Declaração** Eu não possuo Harry Potter ou Rangers a ordem dos arqueiros.

**Resumo:** Yaoi,com uma mexida do destino,sorte,azar,equilíbrio e o futuro Harry Potter acaba parando em Araluen a onde cresce no castelo Redmont com o nome de Will e se torno um aprendiz de arqueiro do belo e misterioso Halt,como sera sua vida depois de começar essa aventura,lutando na guerra,descobrindo posteriormente que é um bruxo e tentando conquistar o coração da sua...suas almas gêmeas?

oOo

**Capitulo 5**

mais e mais decisões

oOo

**" Quem é o próximo? "Martin perguntou enquanto Horace, com um grande sorriso, voltava para a fila.**

**Alyss se adiantou com graça, aborrecendo Martin, que queria indicá-la como a próxima candidata.**

**"Alyss Mainwaring, meu senhor "ela disse com a voz baixa e uniforme. Então, antes que lhe perguntassem qualquer coisa, continuou: "Por favor, solicito uma indicação para o Serviço Diplomático, meu senhor."**

**Arald sorriu para a garota de aspecto solene. Ela tinha um ar de autoconfiança e dignidade que a ajudaria muito no Serviço. Ele olhou para lady Pauline.**

**"Senhora?"**

**Ela concordou com um gesto de cabeça.**

**"Já falei com Alyss, meu senhor. Acredito que ela seja uma excelente candidata. Aprovada e aceita."**

**Alyss curvou levemente a cabeça na direção da mulher que seria a sua mentora. Will pensou em como eram parecidas as duas eram altas e tinham movimentos elegantes e maneiras reservadas. Ele sentiu uma leve onda de prazer por sua colega mais antiga, pois sabia o quanto ela queria ser escolhida. Alyss voltou para a fila, e Martin, para não ser passado para trás novamente, já apontava para George.**

**"Muito bem! Você é o próximo! Você é o próximo! Dirija-se ao barão."**

**George deu um passo à frente. Sua boca abriu e fechou várias vezes, mas nenhum som saiu. Os demais protegidos o observavam surpresos. George, considerado há muito tempo advogado oficial deles para quase tudo, estava dominado pelo nervosismo. Finalmente, conseguiu dizer algo, mas em voz tão baixa que ninguém na sala o ouviu. O barão Arald se inclinou para a frente, com a mão em concha atrás da orelha:**

**"Desculpe, mas não entendi o que falou."**

**George olhou para o barão e, com enorme esforço, falou com voz ainda baixa.**

**"G-George Carter, senhor. Escola de Escribas, senhor."**

**Martin, sempre um defensor da correção, respirou fundo para repreendê-lo por sua fala truncada, mas, antes que pudesse fazê-lo e para alívio evidente de todos, o barão interferiu.**

**"Tudo bem, Martin. Deixe para lá."**

**Martin pareceu um pouco ofendido, mas se calou.**

**O barão olhou para Nigel, o chefe dos escribas e responsável por assuntos legais, que estava com uma sobrancelha erguida, com ar de interrogação.**

**"Aceitável, meu senhor "Nigel declarou. "Já vi alguns trabalhos de George, e ele realmente tem o dom da caligrafia."**

**"Ele não impressiona muito como orador, não é mesmo, mestre?" o barão comentou em tom de dúvida.**

**"Isso poderá ser um problema se tiver que oferecer aconselhamento legal no futuro."**

**"Eu lhe garanto, meu senhor, que com treinamento adequado esse tipo de falha não vai representar problema."**  
**Entusiasmado com o tema, o mestre escriba juntou as mãos debaixo das mangas largas do hábito, parecido com o de um monge.**

**"Lembro-me de um garoto parecido com ele que esteve conosco há muitos anos. Ele tinha o mesmo hábito de murmurar, mas nós logo lhe mostramos como superar essa dificuldade. Alguns de nossos oradores mais hesitantes acabaram por ficar muito eloquentes, meu senhor, muito eloquentes."**

**O barão respirou fundo para responder, mas Nigel continuou seu discurso.**

**"Talvez o senhor fique surpreso em saber que, quando menino, eu sofria de uma terrível gagueira nervosa. Absolutamente terrível, meu senhor. Eu mal conseguia dizer duas palavras uma após a outra."**

**"Vejo que isso não é mais problema agora "o barão conseguiu comentar secamente, e Nigel sorriu e curvou-se para o barão.**

**" Exatamente, meu senhor. Nós vamos ajudar George a superar a sua timidez. Nada como a agitação da Escola de Escribas. Sem dúvida."**

**O barão não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. A Escola de Escribas era um lugar dedicado aos estudos onde raramente as vozes se erguiam e onde o debate lógico e racional reinava supremo. Pessoalmente, em suas visitas, tinha considerado o local extremamente monótono e não conseguia imaginar nada menos agitado.**

**"Acredito em você "ele retrucou. "Bem, George, pedido aceito. Apresente-se à Escola de Escribas amanhã."**  
**George arrastou os pés desajeitado, resmungou algumas palavras, e o barão se inclinou outra vez, franzindo a testa ao tentar entender o que o rapaz tinha dito.**

**"O que você disse?"**

**George finalmente olhou para cima.**

**"Obrigado, meu senhor."**

**E então voltou rapidamente para a fila.**

**"Ah! Não foi nada "o barão disse um tanto surpreso. "Agora, o próximo é..."**

**Jenny já se adiantava. Loira e bonita, ela também era, para falar a verdade, um pouco gordinha. Mas os quilos a mais lhe caíam bem e, em qualquer reunião social, a moça era muito solicitada para dançar com os garotos, tanto os colegas dos protegidos, quanto os filhos dos funcionários do castelo.**

**"Mestre Chubb, senhor! "ela disse, aproximando-se da beira da escrivaninha.**

**O barão olhou para o rosto redondo da menina, viu a ansiedade brilhando naqueles olhos azuis e não conseguiu evitar sorrir para ela.**

**"O que tem ele? "o barão perguntou delicadamente e a moça hesitou, percebendo que, em seu entusiasmo, tinha atropelado o protocolo da Escolha.**

**"Oh! Perdão, senhor... meu... barão... "ela improvisou rapidamente, gaguejando enquanto tentava corrigir o modo de falar.**

**"Meu senhor! "Martin interrompeu.**

**O barão Arald olhou para ele surpreso.**

**"Sim, Martin, o que foi?"**

**Martin ficou constrangido, pois percebeu que seu mestre estava entendendo mal o propósito de sua interrupção.**

**"Eu... simplesmente queria informar que o nome da candidata é Jennifer Dalby, senhor "ele respondeu em tom ****de desculpas.**

**O barão assentiu, e Martin, um servo dedicado, viu o olhar de aprovação no rosto de seu patrão.**

**"Obrigado, Martin. Agora, Jennifer Dalby..."**

**"Jenny, senhor " informou a garota.**

**"Jenny, então "o barão respondeu, dando de ombros resignado. "Suponho que você esteja se candidatando para ****ser aprendiz de mestre Chubb."**

**"Ah, sim, por favor, senhor! "Jenny respondeu sem fôlego, virando os olhos cheios de adoração para o cozinheiro corpulento e ruivo.**

**Chubb a olhou pensativo e de cara feia.**

**"Hum... pode ser, pode ser "ele balbuciou, andando de um lado a outro na frente dela.**

**A garota sorriu para ele simpática, mas Chubb era imune a esses artifícios femininos.**

**"Vou trabalhar duro, senhor " ela garantiu com seriedade.**

**"Sei disso!"ele retrucou um tanto divertido. "Eu vou garantir que sim, menina. Ninguém fica à toa conversando na minha cozinha, pode ter certeza."**

**Temendo que sua oportunidade pudesse estar escorregando por entre os dedos, Jenny usou o seu maior trunfo.**

**"Eu tenho o corpo ideal para isso "ela afirmou.**

**Chubb tinha que concordar que ela era bem nutrida. Arald, não pela primeira vez naquela manhã, escondeu um sorriso.**

**"Ela tem razão nesse ponto, Chubb" ele comentou, e o cozinheiro virou-se para o barão, mostrando estar de acordo.**

**"O corpo é importante, senhor. Todos os grandes cozinheiros costumam ser... um pouco cheios."**

**Ele se virou para a moça ainda pensativo. Se os outros queriam aceitar seus alunos num piscar de olhos era problema deles, mas cozinhar era uma coisa especial.**

**"Diga-me" ele pediu à menina ansiosa "o que você faria com uma torta de peru?''**

**"Eu iria comê-la"Jenny respondeu imediatamente, sorrindo de modo encantador.**

**Chubb deu uma pancadinha na cabeça dela com a colher de pau.**

**"Eu estava me referindo ao modo de prepará-la."**

**Jenny hesitou, pensou e então iniciou uma longa descrição técnica de como assaria a sua obra-prima. Os outros quatro protegidos, o barão, os mestres de ofício e Martin ouviram tudo com certa admiração, porém sem entender nada do que ela dizia** ,Exceto Will que tinha as noções básicas de cozinha que Jenny tinha se aplicado em ensina-lo quando era criança e Will podia-se dizer um bom cozinheiro,mas não tão bom quanto Jenny**. Chubb, entretanto, assentiu várias vezes enquanto ela falava e a interrompeu quando ela deu detalhes sobre como abrir a massa.**

**"Você disse nove vezes? " ele perguntou curioso, e Jenny concordou, certa do que dizia:**

**"Minha mãe sempre dizia: _"Oito vezes para deixá-la folhada e mais uma vez com um toque de amor."_**  
**Chubb assentiu pensativo.**

**"Interessante. Interessante"ele comentou, olhando então para o barão. "Vou ficar com ela, meu senhor."**

**"Que surpresa "o barão retrucou com suavidade."Muito bem, apresente-se na cozinha pela manhã, Jennifer "ele acrescentou.**

**"Jenny, senhor " a menina corrigiu novamente com um sorriso que iluminou a sala.**

**O barão Arald sorriu e observou o pequeno grupo diante dele.**

**"Ainda temos mais um candidato."**

**Ele consultou a lista e então olhou para Will, que estava inquieto. O barão lhe fez um gesto de encorajamento.**  
**Will deu um passo à frente, sentindo o nervosismo secar sua garganta de repente e fazer que sua voz se transformasse num mero sussurro.**

**"Will, senhor. O meu nome é Will."**

oOo

**NOTA DA AUTORA:** _micro mudanças? Que isso Yue o pessoal quer ação!Se fosse para ler a historia eles poderiam muito bem ler o livro!_ Bom depois dessa briga interna queria dizer para me desculpar!As mudanças vão aparecer prometo! Tem varias se não me engano no próximo capitulo!Não desanimem!Vou fazer valer a pena! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Titulo: **Meu mentor,meu amor!

**Emparelhamento: **Halt dom/Will (Harry Potter) sub/Horace dom(?).

**Advertência: **Yaoi,maduro,linguagem suja,você FOI AVISADO.

**Beta: **Nenhum

**Declaração** Eu não possuo Harry Potter ou Rangers a ordem dos arqueiros.

**Resumo:** Yaoi,com uma mexida do destino,sorte,azar,equilíbrio e o futuro Harry Potter acaba parando em Araluen a onde cresce no castelo Redmont com o nome de Will e se torno um aprendiz de arqueiro do belo e misterioso Halt,como sera sua vida depois de começar essa aventura,lutando na guerra,descobrindo posteriormente que é um bruxo e tentando conquistar o coração da sua...suas almas gêmeas?

oOo

**Capitulo 6**

destino

oOo

**"Will? Will de quê?"Martin perguntou exasperado, examinando as folhas de papel que continham os detalhes sobre os candidatos. Ele era secretário do barão há apenas cinco anos e por isso não conhecia a história de Will. Percebeu então que não havia um sobrenome nos documentos do garoto e ficou aborrecido por achar que tinha deixado passar esse erro."Qual é o seu sobrenome, menino?"ele perguntou com severidade.**

**Will olhou para ele hesitante, odiando aquele momento.**

**"Eu... não tenho..."começou, mas felizmente o barão intercedeu.**

**"Will é um caso especial, Martin"ele informou com calma e com um olhar que ordenava que o secretário esquecesse o assunto.**

**Em seguida, virou-se para Will com um sorriso encorajador.**

**"A que escola quer se candidatar, Will?" ele perguntou.**

Will começou a pensar com extremo cuidado,ele não sabia a onde queria ir,já que ele sabia que nunca poderia ser aceito na escola de guerra e embora ele tinha conhecimento no ramo da cozinha ele duvidava que poderia convencer com o pouco que sabia o mestre Chubb a leva-lo dentro.

Ele também não sabia qual mestre iria querer leva-lo dentro,seria uma grande ajuda para poder se candidatar,mas nada lhe vinha a mente,sem contar que algo dentro do seu corpo estava ronronando dentro dele e tentando agir fofinho em direção a um certo arqueiro o que tornava as coisas mais difíceis para ele pensar.

Com sua demora em responder,seus companheiros achavam que ele tinha travado ali na frente sem conseguir se pronunciar e Alyss decidiu intervir por seu amigo de longa data dando uma pequena tosse para chamar a atenção dos presentes,que se viraram para ela e com graça ela pronunciou.

**"** Will a muito tinha me confidenciado que gostaria de ir** Para a Escola de Guerra,meu senhor." **Alyss sorriu um pouco pensando que tinha ajudado mesmo que um pouco seu amigo com o seu pronunciamento.

**O barão franziu a testa,** vendo que a garota apenas queria ajudar,e pensando no caso com cuidado** e Will **unica tivera esperanças de passar,mas sabia agora que eram concretas com a expressão que o barão lhe dava,ele ficara feliz que nunca se dera a esperança de achar que poderia entrar na Escola de Guerra,iria ter machucado muito mais se tivesse.

**"Escola de Guerra, Will? Você não acha que é... um pouco pequeno para isso?"o barão perguntou com delicadeza.**

**Will mordeu o lábio. **Ele sabia que era pequeno,e que provavelmente jamais ira crescer muito mais,mas o jeito que o barão falava era como se quisesse apontar que por causa de seu tamanho não poderia fazer diversas coisas então com o maior respeito que conseguiu reunir respondeu:

**"** Com todo o respeito,meu senhor,mas tamanho nunca fora documento para nada nessa vida.** "**

**O barão esfregou a barba com o polegar e o indicador ao analisar o garoto parado diante dele e olhou para o mestre de guerra.**

**"Rodney?" ele chamou.**

**O alto cavaleiro se adiantou, examinou Will por alguns instantes e lentamente balançou a cabeça.**

**"Sinto dizer que ele é muito pequeno, meu senhor"ele disse.**

**Will sentiu **uma pontada** no coração. **Mas também não se deixara abalar com essa afirmação,eram eles que perdiam e não ele,embora ele quisesse deixar uma coisa bem clara,não como afirmação para mudar a mente de alguém mais como uma declaração.

**"Sou mais forte do que pareço, senhor"ele garantiu.**

**Mas o mestre de guerra** ,porém claramente levara as palavras como uma afirmação para fazer com que ele mudasse de mente e ** não se deixou convencer. Ele olhou para o barão, deixando claro que a situação o desagradava e balançou a cabeça.**

**"Alguma outra opção, Will?"o barão perguntou com gentileza e preocupação.**

**Will hesitou por um longo momento. **Como ele iria escolher quando suas opções eram tão limitadas.

Ele sabia que não poderia se candidatar para a Escola de Cavalaria,cuidar dos poderosos cavalos de batalha seria muito legal mas se ele fosse sincero para ele mesmo ele sabia que nunca seria aceito pelo seu tamanho,e se fosse ainda mais sincero ele duvidava ainda mais que conseguira conter os cavalos,muito menos faze-lo obedece-lo.

Sem contar que as outras Escolas não eram realmente uma opção para que ele mesmo desse um segundo pensamento e nesse momento ele começou a temer que pararia em uma fazenda monótona para o resto de sua vida.

Will,balançou a cabeça negativamente depois de muito pensar,ele não conseguia chegar a uma decisão que poderia ser a certa para ele,uma que ele poderia fazer o mestre de ofício realmente considerar leva-lo dentro,depois do balançar de cabeça o barão perguntou:

**"Quais são as suas qualidades, Will?" o barão perguntou.**

**Ele pôs a cabeça para funcionar. Não era bom nas aulas e em línguas como Alysson, não conseguia formar letras bonitas e perfeitas como George nem se interessava por culinária como Jenny. E, certamente, não tinha os músculos e a força de Horace.**

**"Sei escalar muito bem, senhor"disse finalmente, percebendo que o barão esperava sua resposta.**

**Mas logo se deu conta de que tinha cometido um erro, pois Chubb, o cozinheiro, olhou para ele zangado.**

**"Ele sabe escalar, sim, senhor. Eu lembro quando subiu numa calha na minha cozinha e roubou uma bandeja de bolinhos que estavam esfriando no peitoril da janela."**

**Will ficou desanimado. Aquilo tinha acontecido há séculos! Ele quis contar que era uma criança na época e que tinha sido apenas uma brincadeira infantil. Mas agora o mestre escriba também estava falando.**

**"Na última primavera, ele subiu até o nosso gabinete no segundo andar e soltou dois coelhos durante um de nossos debates sobre questões legais. Extremamente lamentável."**

**"Coelhos, mestre escriba?"o barão perguntou, e Nigel assentiu vigorosamente.**

**"Um casal, meu senhor, se o senhor me entende"ele respondeu."Extremamente lamentável!"**

**Sem que Will visse, a muito séria lady Pauline colocou a mão na frente da boca num gesto elegante. Talvez ela estivesse disfarçando um bocejo, mas, quando retirou a mão, ainda foi possível entrever o final de um sorriso.**

**"Bem, sim"comentou o barão. "Nós todos sabemos como são os coelhos."**

**"E, como eu disse, era primavera"Nigel continuou, caso o barão não tivesse entendido.**

**Lady Pauline deixou escapar uma tosse nada feminina. O barão olhou para ela surpreso.**

**"Acho que compreendemos, mestre escriba"ele disse, voltando a olhar para a figura desesperada à sua frente.**

**Will manteve o queixo erguido e olhava direto para a frente. O barão sentiu pena do jovem naquele momento. Ele podia ver as lágrimas se formando nos olhos vivos e castanhos, presas somente por uma determinação de ferro. "Força de vontade", pensou. Não lhe agradava fazer o garoto passar por tudo aquilo, mas era assim que tinha que ser. Ele suspirou silenciosamente.**

**"Há alguém que possa usar esse garoto?"ele perguntou.**

**Contra sua vontade, Will virou a cabeça e olhou suplicante para a fila de mestres de ofício, rezando para que um deles cedesse e o aceitasse. Um por um, em silêncio, eles sacudiram a cabeça negativamente.**

**Surpreendentemente, foi o arqueiro quem quebrou o desagradável silêncio da sala.**

**"Há uma coisa que o senhor deve saber sobre este garoto, meu senhor "ele disse com uma voz grave e suave.**

**Aquela era a primeira vez que Will o ouvia falar** e se perguntou como conseguira viver tanto tempo sem a voz dele,era escura,perigosa,sombria e sexy como o inferno,Will nem ao menos se dera conta desse pensamento,antes de voltara a prestar atenção na realidade**. Ele se adiantou e entregou uma folha de papel dobrada ao barão. Arald a abriu, leu as palavras nela escritas e franziu a testa.**

**"Você tem certeza disso, Halt?"**

**"Absoluta, meu senhor."**

**O barão dobrou o papel com cuidado e o colocou na mesa. Ele tamborilou os dedos no tampo da mesa e disse:**

**"Vou ter que pensar nisso durante a noite."**

**Halt concordou e deu um passo para trás, parecendo desaparecer no fundo. Will o olhou com ansiedade, perguntando-se que informação a figura misteriosa tinha passado ao barão. Como a maioria das pessoas, Will tinha crescido acreditando que era melhor evitar os arqueiros** Mesmo que achava que seus feitos eram espetaculares em vários níveis,os mistérios que os cercavam eram apaixonantes embora muitas vezes eram mal vistos,os Arqueiros ** faziam parte de um grupo secreto e místico** ,que todos falaram,que era **envolto em mistério e incerteza, o que, por sua vez, levava ao medo** geral do povo.

**Will** entrou em contradição com um pensamento, ele adorou saber que algum modo tinha chamado a atenção do arqueiro taciturno;Mas também** não gostou da ideia de que Halt sabia algo a seu respeito** ** algo que era importante o bastante para chamar a atenção do barão naquele dia. A folha de papel continuava ali, torturantemente perto, no entanto impossível de ser alcançada.**

**O garoto percebeu um movimento ao seu redor. O barão estava falando com outras pessoas na sala.**

**"Felicitações aos que foram escolhidos hoje. Este é um grande dia para todos, portanto vocês têm o resto dele livre.****Aproveitem. As cozinhas prepararão um banquete no seu alojamento e durante o resto da tarde vocês estão livres para visitar o castelo e a vila. Amanhã cedo, apresentem-se aos seus novos mestres de ofício. E, se **quiserem aceitar um conselho, sejam pontuais" ele sorriu para os quatro e então se dirigiu para Will com uma ponta de simpatia na voz.

"Will, amanhã vou dizer o que decidi a seu respeito"ele se virou para Martin e fez um gesto para que conduzisse o**s aprendizes para fora."Obrigado a todos"ele disse, saindo do aposento pela porta atrás da mesa.**

**Os mestres de ofício deixaram a sala e Martin conduziu os protegidos até a saída. Eles conversavam entusiasmados, aliviados e satisfeitos por terem sido aceitos pelos mestres de sua escolha.**

**Will ficou para trás, hesitando diante da folha de papel ainda na mesa. Ele olhou para ela por um instante como se pudesse, de alguma forma, enxergar as palavras escritas do outro lado. Teve a mesma impressão de que alguém o observava, como antes. E então se defrontou com os olhos escuros do arqueiro** Um olhar que queimava em sua pele e o fazia sentir que ocupava cada pensamento que o arqueiro estava tendo e ficou deliciado com a emoção desse fato,o ronronar e o sentimento de ser fofinho aumentou em seu corpo**, que tinha ficado atrás da cadeira de encosto alto do barão, quase invisível embaixo de seu estranho manto.**

**Will estremeceu num repentino momento de** prazer,que ele decidiu interpretar como** medo e saiu apressado da sala.**

oOo

**NOTA DA AUTORA:** _Finalmente! Mudanças!_ não muitas eu admito,mas pelo menos já é alguma coisa para a gente aqui!ENTÃO ME DIGAM O QUE ACHAM ATÉ AGORA!

**POR FAVOR RESPONDAM:**

**1) **primeiro,eu não sei se vocês notaram mais tem uma pergunta no resumo da historia,eu faço um trio no casal? Halt/Horace/Will? me respondam se quiserem.

**2) **Bom,agora eu queria que vocês me responde-sem vocês querem que essa seja uma fic criatura?

Essa ideia me abateu agora e decidi perguntar para ver se vocês gostavam então por favor respondam!

votem em quantas quiserem e quem terá qual criatura.

Halt.

Horace.

Will.

As criaturas eu penso seriam:

Dementador.

Veela.

Veela Dark.

Lobisomem.

Vampiro.

Elfo.

Incubo.

Súcubo.

Dragão.

Elemental água.

Elemental terra.

Elemental fogo.

Elemental ar.

Ninfa.

Anjo.

Anjo caído.

Testralio.

Basilisco.

Unicórnio.

Centauro.

Bicho-papão.

Fênix.

Hipogrifo.

Outros(qual se você tiver ideia)

Por favor mandem suas sugestões o mais rápido possível,eu posso ter que usar a informação a qualquer momento então quanto mais rápido melhor,sem contar que dependendo que tipo de criatura as personalidade terão que mudar um pouco isso se vocês quiserem criaturas em tudo!

Oh,uma pergunta que eu acho que vai surgir: _Mas Yue! Rangers não é uma fic de seres mágicos então não tem sentido colocar essa ideia! _ai meu querido leitor eu terei que apontar que essa também é uma fic de Harry Potter e que bem mais para frente a magia sera mencionada e...bom vamos deixar o resto para curiosidade mais eu tenho que pensar para frente nessa historia então seria bom ouvir a sua opinião.

:)


	7. Chapter 7

**Titulo: **Meu mentor,meu amor!

**Emparelhamento: **Halt dom/Will (Harry Potter) sub/Horace dom(?).

**Advertência: **Yaoi,maduro,linguagem suja,você FOI AVISADO.

**Beta: **Nenhum

**Declaração** Eu não possuo Harry Potter ou Rangers a ordem dos arqueiros.

**Resumo:** Yaoi,com uma mexida do destino,sorte,azar,equilíbrio e o futuro Harry Potter acaba parando em Araluen a onde cresce no castelo Redmont com o nome de Will e se torno um aprendiz de arqueiro do belo e misterioso Halt,como sera sua vida depois de começar essa aventura,lutando na guerra,descobrindo posteriormente que é um bruxo e tentando conquistar o coração da sua...suas almas gêmeas?

oOo

**Capitulo 7**

aprendiz.

oOo

**Já tinha passado muito da meia-noite. As tochas trêmulas ao redor do pátio do castelo, já substituídas uma vez, estavam enfraquecendo novamente. Will tinha observado pacientemente o passar das horas, esperando o momento em que a luz estaria fraca e os guardas estariam bocejando na última hora de seu turno.**

**O dia tinha sido um dos piores de que podia se lembrar. Enquanto os colegas comemoravam, aproveitavam o banquete e se divertiam barulhentamente pelo castelo e pela vila, Will tinha se escondido no silêncio da floresta a cerca de 1 quilômetro dos muros do castelo. Ali, na sombra verde e fresca das árvores, ele tinha passado a tarde refletindo tristemente sobre o que tinha acontecido na Escolha, sofrendo com o desapontamento e imaginando o que o papel do arqueiro dizia.**

**À medida que o longo dia se arrastava e as sombras começavam a ficar mais compridas nos campos abertos ao lado da floresta, ele tomou uma decisão.**

**Tinha que saber o que estava escrito no papel. E seria naquela noite.**

**Quando escureceu, Will voltou, evitando os moradores da vila e do castelo, e se escondeu nos galhos da grande figueira novamente. Antes disso, entrou às escondidas nas cozinhas e se serviu de pão, queijo e maçãs. Ele passou as horas mastigando os alimentos quase sem sentir seu sabor, enquanto o tempo passava e o castelo começava a se preparar para a noite.**

**Will observou os movimentos dos guardas e os horários das trocas de turno. Além da tropa da guarda, havia um sargento de plantão na porta da torre que levava aos aposentos do barão. Mas ele era gordo e estava sonolento, então havia pouca chance de que pudesse representar risco. Afinal, Will não tinha a intenção de usar a porta ou a escada.**

**Ao longo dos anos, a sua curiosidade insaciável e a tendência para ir a lugares em que não deveria estar tinham desenvolvido nele a habilidade de atravessar espaços abertos sem ser visto.**

**O vento balançava os galhos mais altos das árvores, e eles criavam formas agitadas sob a luz da Lua, formas que agora Will sabia usar muito bem. Instintivamente, ele combinava seus movimentos com o ritmo das árvores, misturando-se facilmente às formas criadas pelas sombras no pátio, tornando-se parte delas e se escondendo nelas. De certa forma, a falta de uma cobertura concreta facilitava um pouco a sua tarefa. O sargento gordo não esperava que alguém fosse atravessar o pátio aberto e, assim, por não esperar ver uma pessoa, não via ninguém.**

**Sem fôlego, Will se achatou contra as pedras ásperas da parede da torre. O sargento estava a menos de 5 metros de distância, e Will podia até ouvir a sua respiração pesada, mas um pilar o escondia do homem. Ele estudou a parede à sua frente e esticou o pescoço para olhar para cima. A janela do gabinete do barão ficava bem no alto, do outro lado da torre. Para chegar até lá, teria que escalar a parede e circundá-la até um ponto além de onde o sargento montava guarda e então subir novamente até a janela. Will molhou os lábios nervoso. Ao contrário das paredes internas lisas da torre, os grandes blocos de pedra que cobriam a parte de fora tinham grandes espaços entre eles. Subir não seria problema, e ele teria vários pontos de apoio para os pés e as mãos em todo o trajeto. Em alguns lugares, a ação do tempo tinha deixado as pedras lisas, e ele teria que se mover com cuidado. Mas tinha escalado todas as outras três torres no passado e não esperava ter dificuldades com essa.**

**Desta vez, porém, se fosse visto, não poderia alegar que se tratava de uma brincadeira. Ele estaria escalando uma parte do castelo em que não tinha o direito de estar no meio da noite. Afinal, o barão não colocava guardas para vigiar sua torre por diversão. As pessoas deveriam se manter afastadas, a menos que fossem convidadas.**

**Will esfregou as mãos ansioso. Que castigo poderia receber? Já tinha sido excluído na Escolha, ninguém o queria e já estava condenado a viver nos campos. O que poderia ser pior do que isso?**

**Mas havia uma dúvida que o perturbava: ele não tinha certeza absoluta de que estava condenado a essa vida. Uma leve centelha de esperança ainda permanecia acesa. Talvez o barão cedesse** e o deixasse entrar em alguma escola**. Se Will** lhe mostrasse que seria capaz de ajudar o castelo ou mesmo o reino,** talvez houvesse uma pequena chance de que seu desejo fosse atendido. E então, depois de **seu pedido aceito ele finalmente poderia mostrar seu valor perante o castelo fazendo tudo o que fosse preciso para se destacar, ele faria qualquer coisa,praticamente para sair da vida da fazenda.

**Por outro lado, se fosse apanhado nos próximos minutos, não sobraria nem essa pequena chance. Ele não tinha ideia do que lhe fariam se fosse pego, mas estava certo de que não teria nada a ver com **o seu desejo enorme de conseguir entrar em qualquer uma das Escolas.

**Ele hesitou, pois precisava apenas de mais uma pequena desculpa para agir. E foi o sargento que a ofereceu. Will escutou o guarda respirar fundo e bater as botas de encontro às pedras enquanto reunia seu equipamento.**

**_"Ele vai sair para fazer uma de suas rondas",_ o garoto pensou. Normalmente, isso significava andar alguns metros ao redor da torre e na entrada e então voltar à posição original. A ronda servia mais para mantê-lo acordado do que outra coisa, mas Will percebeu que eles ficariam cara a cara nos próximos segundos se não fizesse alguma coisa.**

**Rápida e facilmente, começou a escalar a parede. Ele subiu os primeiros 5 metros em questão de segundos, com braços e pernas estendidos como uma aranha gigante. Então, ao ouvir os passos pesados diretamente abaixo dele, Will ficou paralisado, colado à parede para que nenhum barulho alertasse o guarda.**

**De fato, parecia que o sargento tinha ouvido algo. Ele parou bem embaixo de Will, espiou para dentro da noite, tentando ver além das sombras criadas pela Lua e das árvores que balançavam. Mas, como Will tinha percebido na noite anterior, as pessoas raramente olham para cima. O sargento, finalmente certo de que não tinha ouvido nada importante, continuou a marchar lentamente ao redor da torre.**

**Aquela era a oportunidade de que Will precisava. Ela também lhe permitia passar ao outro lado da torre e ficar exatamente embaixo da janela que queria. Ele encontrou apoio para os pés e as mãos com facilidade e se movimentou quase tão depressa quanto se estivesse andando, a cada instante atingindo um ponto mais alto da parede.**

**Em certo momento, cometeu o erro de olhar para baixo. Apesar de se sentir à vontade em lugares altos, a sua visão oscilou levemente quando viu até onde tinha chegado e o quanto as pedras que revestiam o pátio estavam longe. O sargento, que ele conseguia ver outra vez, era somente uma figura minúscula lá embaixo. Will esforçou-se para dominar a leve tontura e continuou a escalada, talvez agora um pouco mais devagar e com mais cuidado do que antes.**

**Will ficou um pouco nervoso quando, ao esticar o pé direito em busca de um novo apoio, o pé esquerdo escorregou na borda arredondada dos enormes blocos de pedra e ele ficou pendurado apenas pelas mãos, procurando desesperadamente um local para apoiar os pés. Mas logo em seguida se recuperou e continuou a escalada.**

**O garoto foi invadido por uma onda de alívio quando as mãos finalmente chegaram ao peitoril da janela e ele impulsionou o corpo para cima, pulando para dentro da sala.**

**Como era de se esperar, o gabinete do barão estava deserto. A Lua jogava a sua luz pela janela imensa.**

**E ali, na escrivaninha onde o barão a tinha deixado, estava a folha de papel que continha a resposta sobre o futuro de Will. Inquieto, ele olhou ao redor. A enorme cadeira de encosto alto do barão parecia uma sentinela atrás da mesa. Os outros poucos móveis se erguiam escuros e inertes. Em uma das paredes, o retrato de um dos ancestrais do barão olhava acusador para o menino.**

**Ele afastou esses pensamentos cheios de imaginação e foi rapidamente até a mesa, os pés se movimentando em silêncio dentro das botas de couro macio. A folha de papel, muito branca sob a luz da Lua, estava a seu alcance.****_"Olhe, leia e vá embora"_, ele disse a si mesmo. Aquilo era tudo o que tinha a fazer. Will estendeu a mão em sua direção.**

**Os seus dedos a tocaram.**

**E uma mão disparou do nada, segurando seu punho.**

**Will gritou assustado. Seu coração deu um salto, e ele se deparou com os olhos frios de Halt, o arqueiro.**

Will praticamente se derreteu por um momento ao perceber que Halt estava tão perto,o sentimento fofinho alcançando níveis astronômicos,tudo o que ele queria era se aproximar mais do arqueiro com cara de poucos amigos e abraça-lo, sentir seu corpo pressionado contra o do mais velho,mas logo ele conseguiu empurrar esse sentimento para baixo e começou a pensar.

**De onde ele tinha vindo? Will tinha certeza de que não havia mais ninguém na sala e não tinha ouvido o barulho de nenhuma porta se abrindo. Então ele se lembrou de como o arqueiro conseguia se envolver no estranho manto verde-acinzentado e se misturar ao ambiente, escondendo-se nas sombras até ficar invisível.**

**Não que importasse como Halt tinha conseguido entrar. O verdadeiro problema era que Will tinha sido apanhado ali, no gabinete do barão, e isso significava o fim de todas as suas esperanças.**

**"Imaginei que você tentaria alguma coisa desse tipo"o arqueiro disse em voz baixa** fazendo Will se arrepiar,mas se de medo ou de excitação ele não saberia dizer.

**Will, com o coração acelerado por causa do susto** e de certo modo contentamento,** não disse nada. Baixou a cabeça envergonhado e desesperado.**

**"Você não tem nada a dizer?"Halt perguntou** a voz calma e rouca dando a Will um tempo difícil para ignorar seu lado de querer agir fofinho ou mesmo deixar esse sentimento para outro momento.

**Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, sem querer encontrar o olhar sombrio e penetrante do arqueiro** pareciam estar vasculhando a sua alma.** As palavras seguintes de Halt confirmaram os seus temores mais profundos.**

**"Bem, vamos ver o que o barão vai achar disso." **a sentença pairou no ar ,fazendo Will deixar o sentimento fofinho que ele estava tendo e por um momento se desesperar.

**"Por favor, Halt! Não... "e então Will parou.**

**Não havia desculpa para a sua atitude, e o mínimo que podia fazer era enfrentar o castigo como um homem. Como um guerreiro. Como o seu pai.**

**O arqueiro o analisou por um momento, e Will imaginou ter visto o que poderia ser um leve brilho de reconhecimento, mas então o olhar escureceu outra vez.**

**"O quê?"Halt perguntou ríspido.**

**Will não respondeu, balançando a cabeça.**

**A mão de Halt parecia de ferro quando ele conduziu Will pelo punho para fora da sala até as escadas em curva que levavam aos aposentos do barão. As sentinelas que se encontravam no alto dos degraus olharam surpresas ao verem o rosto zangado do arqueiro e o garoto ao seu lado. A um leve sinal de Halt, afastaram -se e abriram as portas do apartamento do barão.**

**O aposento estava muito bem iluminado e por um momento, Will olhou ao redor confuso. Ele estava certo de que tinha visto as luzes se apagarem enquanto vigiava na árvore. Então viu as cortinas grossas na janela e compreendeu. Ao contrário do gabinete de trabalho, com poucos móveis, o quarto era uma confortável combinação de sofás, banquetas, tapeçaria e poltronas. O barão estava sentado em uma delas lendo uma pilha de relatórios.**

**Ele levantou o olhar da página que segurava quando Halt entrou.**

**"Então você tinha razão"o barão comentou, e Halt assentiu.**

**"Exatamente como previ, meu senhor. Atravessou o pátio do castelo como uma sombra, passou pela sentinela como se ela não existisse e escalou a torre como uma aranha."**

**O barão colocou o relatório numa mesa de canto e se inclinou para a frente.**

**"Você está me dizendo que ele escalou a torre?"ele perguntou quase sem acreditar.**

**"Sem cordas nem escadas, meu senhor. Escalou com a mesma facilidade com que o senhor monta seu cavalo pela manhã. Com mais facilidade, eu diria"Halt completou com um leve sorriso** um sorriso tão leve e bonito que Will gostou que indiretamente tinha sido por causa dele.

**O barão franziu a testa. Ele estava um pouco acima do peso e, às vezes, precisava de ajuda para montar no cavalo depois uma noite mal dormida. Estava claro que não tinha achado graça do comentário de Halt.**

**"Ora, então"ele disse, olhando sério para Will "esse é um assunto grave."**

**Will não disse nada. Não sabia se deveria ou não concordar. Qualquer uma das alternativas apresentava desvantagens, mas desejou que Halt não tivesse deixado o barão de mau humor ao lembrá-lo de _seu _excesso de peso. Isso certamente não facilitaria as coisas.**

**"Então, o que devemos fazer com você, meu jovem Will ?"o barão continuou.**

**Ele levantou da cadeira e começou a andar pelo quarto. Will olhou para ele e tentou avaliar o seu humor.**

**O rosto forte e barbado nada demonstrava. O barão parou de andar e deslizou o dedo pela barba pensativo.**

**"Diga-me, meu jovem Will, o que você faria no meu lugar?"ele perguntou sem olhar para o garoto angustiado." O que você faria com um garoto que invade seu gabinete no meio da noite e tenta roubar um documento importante?"**

**"Eu não estava roubando,meu senhor!"**Will podia ter feito muita coisa,mas de modo algum queria ser acusado de roubo.

**A frase escapou da boca de Will antes que pudesse impedir. O barão se virou para ele com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas, parecendo não acreditar no que ouvia.**

**"Eu só queria... ver o papel, só isso."**

**"Talvez" o barão replicou ainda com a sobrancelha levantada. "Mas você não respondeu minha pergunta. O que faria no meu lugar?"**

**Will abaixou a cabeça outra vez. Ele podia pedir misericórdia, pedir desculpas ou tentar explicar. Mas então endireitou os ombros e tomou uma decisão. Sabia quais seriam as consequências de ser apanhado e tinha escolhido correr o risco. Não tinha o direito de pedir perdão.**

**"Meu senhor... "ele começou hesitante, sabendo que aquele era um momento decisivo em sua vida.**

**O barão olhou para ele, ainda um pouco virado para a janela.**

**"Sim?"ele perguntou e, de algum modo, Will encontrou forças para continuar.**

**"Meu senhor, não sei o que faria em seu lugar. Sei que não há desculpas para minha atitude e vou aceitar qualquer castigo que decidir me dar.**

**Enquanto falava, ele ergueu o rosto para olhar nos olhos do barão. E, ao fazer isso, notou quando o nobre olhou rapidamente para Halt. Era estranho: esse olhar parecia ser de aprovação e concordância, mas logo desapareceu.**

**"Alguma sugestão, Halt?"o barão perguntou num tom cuidadosamente neutro.**

**Will olhou para o arqueiro. Como sempre, o rosto dele estava sério. A barba grisalha e os cabelos curtos faziam que parecesse ainda mais descontente, mais ameaçador** tentador,Will não podia negar que se sentia muito atraído para o arqueiro e se perguntou se isso seria uma coisa ruim.

**"Talvez devêssemos mostrar o papel que ele estava tão ansioso para ver, meu senhor"ele sugeriu, tirando a folha de dentro da manga.**

**O barão permitiu que um sorriso surgisse em seu rosto.**

**"Não é má ideia concordou. Acho que, de certa forma, ele mostra o seu castigo, não é mesmo?"**

**Will olhou para os dois homens. Estava acontecendo alguma coisa que ele não entendia. O barão parecia pensar que o que ele tinha dito era um tanto divertido. Halt, por outro lado, não estava se divertindo nem um pouco** talvez logo ele poderia fazer algo para o arqueiro sorrir mais?ele tem que parar com esses tipos de pensamentos bobos!.

**"Se essa é a sua opinião, meu senhor..."ele respondeu sem demonstrar emoções.**

**O barão acenou para ele impaciente.**

**"Não fique tão sério, Halt! Vamos lá, mostre-lhe o papel."**

**O arqueiro atravessou o aposento **o jeito suave e rápido com que se mexia fazia Will ficar ainda mais tentado,tudo o que o arqueiro tinha Will se sentia atraído;** e entregou a Will a folha pela qual ele tinha se arriscado tanto. A mão garoto tremia ao pegá-la** tanto por medo de não saber o que continha quanto por Halt estar tão perto e ter sido ele a entregar o castigo. **Seu castigo? Mas como o barão sabia que ele merecia um castigo antes de tudo acontecer?**

**Ele se deu conta de que o barão o observava ansioso. Halt, como sempre, parecia uma estátua imperturbável. Will desdobrou a folha de papel e leu o que Halt tinha escrito nela.**

**_O garoto Will tem potencial para ser treinado como arqueiro. Vou aceitá-lo como meu aprendiz._**

oOo

**NOTA DA AUTORA:** E novamente,pouquíssimas mudanças!Bom peso desculpas por isso,mas eu sempre adorei esse capitulo e não tinha muito o que mudar nele! Eu estava analisando um pouco e terão capítulos que estarão irreconhecíveis e outros com leves mudanças porem as mudanças serão grandes e como eu disse muitas vezes ira se desprender muito do livro em si. _  
_

Bom mas não se preocupe,eu irei fazer uma boa fic,divertida e interessante e a reescrita sera subjugada e valera a pena...acho que vocês iram verdadeiramente notar a mudança porque não tem como essa fic ser a mesma sendo que os dois estarão em um relacionamento.

Bem estou divagando! deixe-me fazer o próximo capitulo que tenho certeza que tanto eu como você ganharemos mais com isso! :)

**POR FAVOR RESPONDAM:**

**1) **primeiro,eu não sei se vocês notaram mais tem uma pergunta no resumo da historia,eu faço um trio no casal? Halt/Horace/Will? me respondam se quiserem.

**2) **Bom,agora eu queria que vocês me responde-sem vocês querem que essa seja uma fic criatura?

Essa ideia me abateu agora e decidi perguntar para ver se vocês gostavam então por favor respondam!

votem em quantas quiserem e quem terá qual criatura.

Halt.

Horace.

Will.

As criaturas eu penso seriam:

Dementador.

Veela.

Veela Dark.

Lobisomem.

Vampiro.

Elfo.

Incubo.

Súcubo.

Dragão.

Elemental água.

Elemental terra.

Elemental fogo.

Elemental ar.

Ninfa.

Anjo.

Anjo caído.

Testralio.

Basilisco.

Unicórnio.

Centauro.

Bicho-papão.

Fênix.

Hipogrifo.

Outros(qual se você tiver ideia)

Por favor mandem suas sugestões o mais rápido possível,eu posso ter que usar a informação a qualquer momento então quanto mais rápido melhor,sem contar que dependendo que tipo de criatura as personalidade terão que mudar um pouco isso se vocês quiserem criaturas em tudo!

Oh,uma pergunta que eu acho que vai surgir: _Mas Yue! Rangers não é uma fic de seres mágicos então não tem sentido colocar essa ideia! _ai meu querido leitor eu terei que apontar que essa também é uma fic de Harry Potter e que bem mais para frente a magia sera mencionada e...bom vamos deixar o resto para curiosidade mais eu tenho que pensar para frente nessa historia então seria bom ouvir a sua opinião.

:)


	8. Chapter 8

**Titulo: **Meu mentor,meu amor!

**Emparelhamento: **Halt dom/Will (Harry Potter) sub/Horace dom(?).

**Advertência: **Yaoi,maduro,linguagem suja,você FOI AVISADO.

**Beta: **Nenhum

**Declaração** Eu não possuo Harry Potter ou Rangers a ordem dos arqueiros.

**Resumo:** Yaoi,com uma mexida do destino,sorte,azar,equilíbrio e o futuro Harry Potter acaba parando em Araluen a onde cresce no castelo Redmont com o nome de Will e se torno um aprendiz de arqueiro do belo e misterioso Halt,como sera sua vida depois de começar essa aventura,lutando na guerra,descobrindo posteriormente que é um bruxo e tentando conquistar o coração da sua...suas almas gêmeas?

oOo

**Capitulo 8**

ronronar.

oOo

**Will leu as palavras escritas no papel e ficou totalmente confuso. Sua primeira reação foi de alívio. Ele não seria condenado a uma vida de trabalho no campo e não seria punido por ter subido ao gabinete do barão** sem contar que passaria mais tempo com Halt e assim que chegou a esse pensamento **a sensação inicial de alívio deu lugar a uma dúvida repentina e terrível. Além de mitos e superstições, não sabia nada sobre os arqueiros** não que ele achava que metade disso fosse verdade,mas ele não queria prender sua vida em algo que ele não sabia.** Ele não sabia nada sobre Halt, além do fato de que o homem sombrio vestido de cinza o deixava nervoso sempre que estava por perto** ou que fazia seu coração disparar,fazendo a inconvincente sensação de algo dele virar fofinho.

**Agora, ao que parecia, estava sendo destinado a passar todo o tempo com ele **e novamente a sensação de fofinho se intensificou ainda mais junto com um estupido ronronar** e não tinha certeza de que gostava muito da ideia** não seu lado consciente não gostava nem um pouco da ideia mais sem inconsciente estava amado e ronronado mais alto.

**Ele olhou para os dois homens. O barão sorria esperançoso, aparentemente achando que Will devia ficar satisfeito com a ideia. Ele não conseguia ver o rosto de Halt com clareza. O capuz do manto o deixava na sombra** O que ele achava que era uma boa no momento já que suas emoções estavam muito confusas em relação a ele.

**O sorriso do barão se apagou um pouco, e ele pareceu um tanto confuso com a reação de Will à notícia, ou melhor, com a falta de uma reação visível.**

**"Bem, o que me diz, Will?"ele perguntou num tom encorajador.**

**"Obrigado, barão... meu senhor "ele disse hesitante, respirando fundo.**

**E se a brincadeira que o barão tinha feito antes, sobre o bilhete conter o seu castigo, fosse mais séria do que tinha imaginado? Talvez ser indicado como aprendiz de Halt fosse o pior castigo que ele pudesse receber. Mas o barão não dava essa impressão. Parecia muito satisfeito com a ideia, e Will sabia que ele não era um homem cruel.**

**O barão soltou um leve suspiro de prazer quando se sentou na poltrona, olhou para o arqueiro e fez um gesto na direção da porta.**

**"Talvez você possa nos dar alguns minutos a sós, Halt? Eu gostaria de trocar uma palavrinha com Will em particular"ele solicitou.**

**O arqueiro curvou-se sério.**

**"Certamente, meu senhor"o arqueiro retrucou com a voz que saía do fundo do capuz.**

**Ele passou por Will silenciosamente** fazendo seus corpos se encostarem por um momento deixando Will tremendo internamente querendo mais uma vez estar próximo do arqueiro como antes no escritório do barão,** como sempre, saiu da sala e foi até o corredor. A porta se fechou atrás dele quase sem nenhum barulho e Will estremeceu. Aquele homem era sinistro** e incrivelmente desejável!

**"Sente-se, Will"o barão convidou, indicando uma das poltronas baixas em frente à dele.**

**Nervoso, Will sentou-se na beirada do móvel como que preparado para fugir. O barão notou a linguagem corporal e suspirou.**

**"Você não parece muito satisfeito com minha decisão"ele falou parecendo decepcionado.**

**A reação confundiu Will, pois jamais imaginou que uma figura poderosa como o barão iria se importar com o que um simples protegido pensasse de suas decisões. Ele não soube o que responder e, assim, ficou sentado em silêncio, até que finalmente o barão continuou.**

**"Você preferiria trabalhar numa fazenda?"perguntou.**

**Ele não conseguia acreditar que um garoto cheio de entusiasmo e energia como esse iria querer levar uma vida monótona e tranquila como aquela, mas talvez estivesse enganado. Will rapidamente mostrou que não era esse o caso.**

**"Não, senhor!"ele disse depressa.**

**"Bem, então teria preferido que eu encontrasse algum castigo pelo que fez?"o barão retrucou com um leve gesto interrogativo das mãos.**

**Will começou a falar, mas percebeu que suas palavras talvez fossem ofensivas e parou. Com um gesto, o barão pediu que continuasse.**

**"É que... Não sei bem se não foi isso o que fez, senhor "ele disse.**

**Então, notando a expressão séria no rosto do barão, se apressou em continuar.**

**"Não sei muito sobre os arqueiros, senhor. E as pessoas dizem..."**

**Lentamente, ele parou de falar. Era óbvio que o barão tinha grande consideração por Halt, e Will achou que não seria muito educado revelar que as pessoas comuns temiam os arqueiros e pensavam que eles eram feiticeiros. **Pensamentos horrível mais ele tinha que partir de algum ponto para saber mais sobre a organização que ele entraria dentro e que melhor jeito de fazer isso do que dizer que ele não sabia nada sobre eles?

**Ele percebeu que o barão acenava com a cabeça, e um olhar de compreensão substituiu a expressão confusa.**

**"Entendo. As pessoas dizem que eles praticam magia negra, não é mesmo?" ele comentou e Will assentiu sem mesmo perceber que o fazia. "Diga-me, Will, você acha Halt uma pessoa assustadora?"**

**"Não, senhor!"Will respondeu depressa e então, quando o barão o olhou com firmeza, acrescentou relutante:**

**"Bem, talvez um pouquinho." **e um pouquinho desejável de mais para ser saudável pensar em alguém que se acabou de conhecer, sim,Will não podia negar que Halt era assustador...mas também era o que o tornava mais bonito.O que fazia o que quer que fosse em seu corpo ronronar.

**O barão se recostou na poltrona e juntou os dedos das mãos. Agora que entendia o motivo da relutância do garoto, repreendeu-se mentalmente por não ter previsto essa reação. Afinal, o seu conhecimento sobre o grupo dos arqueiros era melhor do que se poderia esperar de um jovem rapaz que tinha acabado de completar 15 anos e ouvia os comentários supersticiosos habituais dos empregados do castelo. **Bom pelo menos era isso que ele pensava.

**"Os arqueiros são um grupo de pessoas misteriosas "ele afirmou. "Mas não há motivo para ter medo deles, a menos que você seja inimigo do reino."**

**Ele percebeu que o menino prestava muita atenção às suas palavras e acrescentou em tom de brincadeira:**

**"Você não é um inimigo do reino, é, Will?"**

**"Não, senhor!"Will respondeu repentinamente assustado, e o barão suspirou novamente.**

**Ele detestava quando as pessoas não percebiam que estava brincando. Infelizmente, como senhor do castelo, as suas palavras eram tratadas com grande seriedade por quase todas as pessoas.**

**"Está bem, está bem" ele disse em tom tranquilizador. "Eu sei que você não é. Mas, acredite, pensei que você ficaria satisfeito com essa indicação. Um rapaz aventureiro como você combina com a vida dos arqueiros como um pato com na água. É uma grande oportunidade para você, Will."**

Ele** fez uma pausa, analisando o rapaz com atenção, percebendo que ele ainda não estava totalmente convencido. **Sem saber que Will estava mais abalado que teria que passar grande tempo com o homem que fazia com que tivesse reações estranhas em seu corpo ou sentimento até porque ele nunca tinha se sentido fofinho em qualquer momento em sua pequena vida.

**"Você sabia que poucos rapazes são escolhidos como aprendizes de arqueiros? A oportunidade não costuma aparecer sempre."**

**Will assentiu ainda hesitante. **ele não sabia como saber mais desse grupo,mas sabia que essa seria uma grande oportunidade em sua vida,tanto de passar mais tempo com Halt quando fazer alguma coisa boa para o reino já que uma das poucas coisas que sabia era que o arqueiro trabalhava para o reino

**"Eu** faria bem nessa posição,** senhor"ele disse hesitante** e o** barão **balançou afirmativamente** a cabeça imediatamente.**

**"Eu acho que você **o que é preciso,os** talentos** exigidos.** Halt percebeu isso assim que o viu. Foi por isso que ele pediu você."**

**"Oh!" **O ronronar no corpo de Will se tornara mais alto,Halt tinha pedido por ele e de alguma forma ele o tinha agradado sem nem mesmo o conhecer,o que levava ao fato de que Halt o tinha vigiado de perto durante seu crescimento,o sentimento fofinho aumento!

**Will se surpreendeu. Não havia muito mais o que pudesse dizer. Ele sentiu que deveria ficar tranquilo com tudo o que o barão tinha dito e, de certo modo, estava.**

**Mas todos os acontecimentos ainda estavam cercados de muita incerteza.**

**"É que Halt parece tão sério o tempo todo." **Tão lindo e maravilhoso,mas ele não achou que essa era uma boa coisa que acrescentar a conversa.

**"Ele realmente não é muito divertido "o barão concordou e então, quando Will olhou para ele com um jeito inexpressivo, resmungou algo.**

**Will não tinha certeza do que tinha feito para aborrecê-lo e achou melhor mudar de assunto.**

**"Mas... o que um arqueiro faz, meu senhor? "ele perguntou. Mais uma vez, o barão balançou a cabeça.**

**"Isso é algo que Halt vai lhe dizer. Eles são um grupo diferente e não gostam que outras pessoas falem muito deles. Agora, acho melhor você voltar ao alojamento e dormir um pouco. Deve se apresentar ao chalé de Halt às 6 horas."**

**"Sim, meu senhor "Will concordou, levantando-se da posição desconfortável na beira da poltrona.**

**Ele não estava certo de que iria gostar da vida como aprendiz de arqueiro** mas se o incomodo ronronar dizia alguma coisa ele teria um tempo duro com Halt,talvez ele pode-se descobrir o que causava isso,ele teria de qualquer modo já que** parecia que não tinha escolha. Curvou-se diante do barão, que respondeu com um leve aceno, e então se virou para sair. A voz do barão o interrompeu.**

**"Will, desta vez use as escadas."**

**"Sim, meu senhor "ele replicou sério e um pouco confuso pelo jeito como o barão revirou os olhos para o céu e resmungou algo novamente.**

**Desta vez, Will conseguiu entender algumas palavras. E teve a impressão de que era algo sobre piadas. Will saiu pela porta. As sentinelas ainda estavam posicionadas no alto das escadas, mas Halt tinha ido embora. Ou, pelo menos, parecia que sim. Com o arqueiro, nunca se podia ter certeza.**

oOo

**NOTA DA AUTORA:** Bom ouve boas mudanças aqui! o que vocês acham?Gostaram do que vem acontecendo aqui? Vamos pessoal não se acanhem deixam seu comentário e aproveitem e respondam:

**VOCÊS QUEREM QUE TENHA MAIS O PONTO DE VISTA DE HALT? **vocês é quem irão decidir!

**POR FAVOR RESPONDAM:**

**1) **primeiro,eu não sei se vocês notaram mais tem uma pergunta no resumo da historia,eu faço um trio no casal? Halt/Horace/Will? me respondam se quiserem.

**2) **Bom,agora eu queria que vocês me responde-sem vocês querem que essa seja uma fic criatura?

Essa ideia me abateu agora e decidi perguntar para ver se vocês gostavam então por favor respondam!

votem em quantas quiserem e quem terá qual criatura.

Halt.

Horace.

Will.

As criaturas eu penso seriam:

Dementador.

Veela.

Veela Dark.

Lobisomem.

Vampiro.

Elfo.

Incubo.

Súcubo.

Dragão.

Elemental água.

Elemental terra.

Elemental fogo.

Elemental ar.

Ninfa.

Anjo.

Anjo caído.

Testralio.

Basilisco.

Unicórnio.

Centauro.

Bicho-papão.

Fênix.

Hipogrifo.

Outros(qual se você tiver ideia)

Por favor mandem suas sugestões o mais rápido possível,eu posso ter que usar a informação a qualquer momento então quanto mais rápido melhor,sem contar que dependendo que tipo de criatura as personalidade terão que mudar um pouco isso se vocês quiserem criaturas em tudo!

Oh,uma pergunta que eu acho que vai surgir: _Mas Yue! Rangers não é uma fic de seres mágicos então não tem sentido colocar essa ideia! _ai meu querido leitor eu terei que apontar que essa também é uma fic de Harry Potter e que bem mais para frente a magia sera mencionada e...bom vamos deixar o resto para curiosidade mais eu tenho que pensar para frente nessa historia então seria bom ouvir a sua opinião.

:)


	9. Chapter 9

**Titulo: **Meu mentor,meu amor!

**Emparelhamento: **Halt dom/Will (Harry Potter) sub/Horace dom(?).

**Advertência: **Yaoi,maduro,linguagem suja,você FOI AVISADO.

**Beta: **Nenhum

**Declaração** Eu não possuo Harry Potter ou Rangers a ordem dos arqueiros.

**Resumo:** Yaoi,com uma mexida do destino,sorte,azar,equilíbrio e o futuro Harry Potter acaba parando em Araluen a onde cresce no castelo Redmont com o nome de Will e se torno um aprendiz de arqueiro do belo e misterioso Halt,como sera sua vida depois de começar essa aventura,lutando na guerra,descobrindo posteriormente que é um bruxo e tentando conquistar o coração da sua...suas almas gêmeas?

oOo

**Capitulo 9**

mentor.

oOo

**Parecia estranho deixar o castelo depois de todos aqueles anos. Will se virou ao pé do morro com a pequena trouxa de pertences jogada por cima do ombro e olhou para os muros imensos.**

**O Castelo Redmont dominava a paisagem. Construído no alto de uma pequena colina, voltado para o oeste, ele tinha uma estrutura triangular maciça e uma torre em cada um dos três cantos. No centro, protegido pelos muros altos, estava o pátio do castelo e a fortaleza, uma quarta torre que se elevava acima das outras e que continha a residência oficial do barão, seus aposentos particulares e os de seus oficiais superiores.**

**O castelo tinha sido construído com minério de ferro uma pedra quase indestrutível e, sob o sol fraco da manhã ou da tarde, parecia emitir um brilho interno vermelho. Era essa característica que lhe dava nome: Redmont Red Mountain (Montanha Vermelha). Ao pé da colina e do outro lado do Rio Tarbus estava a vila de Wensley, um grupo confuso e alegre de casas, uma pousada e as lojas dos artesãos uma tonelaria, uma oficina de conserto de rodas, uma ferraria e uma selaria. Parte das terras ao redor tinha sido desmatada para proporcionar áreas de cultivo para os moradores da vila e evitar que os inimigos pudessem se aproximar sem ser vistos. Em épocas de perigo, os moradores conduziam seus rebanhos para o outro lado da ponte de madeira que cruzava o Tarbus e buscavam abrigo atrás dos muros maciços do castelo, protegidos pelos soldados do barão e pelos cavaleiros treinados na Escola de Guerra de Redmont.**

**Escondido no bosque, o chalé de Halt ficava a certa distância do castelo e da vila. O sol acabava de se levantar acima das árvores quando Will se aproximou da cabana de madeira. Uma fina espiral de fumaça saía pela chaminé, e Will calculou que Halt já tinha acordado. Ele subiu na varanda que havia num dos lados da casa, hesitou um momento e então, respirando fundo, bateu com firmeza na porta.**

**"Entre "respondeu uma voz vinda de dentro** ,uma voz que fazia seu corpo tremer de prazer.

**Will abriu a porta e entrou no chalé.**

**A cabana era pequena, mas surpreendentemente arrumada e confortável. Ele se viu na sala principal, uma combinação de sala de visitas e de jantar que tinha uma pequena cozinha numa das pontas, separada da área principal por um banco de pinho. Havia poltronas confortáveis dispostas ao redor da lareira, uma mesa de madeira bem limpa, com potes e panelas tão polidas que chegavam a brilhar. Havia até um vaso com flores silvestres coloridas no consolo da lareira, e o sol claro da manhã entrava alegremente por uma janela grande. Da sala saía um corredor que levava a dois quartos.**

**Halt estava sentado em uma das cadeiras com os pés pousados na mesa.**

**"Pelo menos você chegou na hora"ele resmungou. "Já tomou café?"**

**"Sim, senhor"Will respondeu, olhando fascinado para o arqueiro.**

**Aquela era a primeira vez que o via sem o casaco e o capuz cinza-esverdeado. O arqueiro usava roupas simples em tom marrom e cinza e botas de couro macio. Ele era mais velho do que Will tinha imaginado** e muito mais interessante em seu ponto de vista.** Os cabelos e a barba eram curtos e escuros, mas já apresentavam alguns fios grisalhos. O corte era estranho e parecia ter sido feito pelo próprio Halt com uma faca de caça** e ainda sim,sua posição era displicente,e de certo modo, tinha um grande charme.

**O arqueiro se levantou. Ele era surpreendentemente pequeno, algo que Will nunca tinha percebido. O casaco cinza escondia muito a seu respeito. Ele era magro e, na verdade, muito mais baixo do que a média, mas transmitia uma sensação de poder e força que compensava a sua falta de altura e fazia dele uma figura intimidadora** ,linda e perigosa em todos os sentidos da palavra.

**"Acabou de olhar?"ele perguntou de repente** seus olhos porem faziam outra pergunta em torno da linha "_achou ago que gosta?"_.

**Will deu um salto nervoso** ao constatar esse fato.

**"Sim, senhor."** Ele respondeu mais se fosse para a pergunta pronunciada ou para a subentendida Will não saberia dizer** "Desculpe, senhor!"**

**Halt resmungou** perdendo,ou ao menos parecendo isso,a malicia que tinha a poucos minutos.** Ele apontou para um dos pequenos quartos que Will tinha notado quando entrou.**

**"Aquele é o seu quarto. Pode colocar as suas coisas ali."**

**Ele se afastou para o fogão na área da cozinha, e Will, hesitante, entrou no quarto que lhe foi mostrado. O aposento era pequeno, mas, como o restante do chalé, também era limpo e de aspecto confortável. Havia uma pequena cama encostada a uma das paredes, um guarda-roupa e uma mesa rústica com uma jarra e uma bacia.**

**Will notou que também havia um vaso de flores silvestres recém-colhidas dando um toque de cor ao aposento.**

**Ele colocou a pequena trouxa de roupas e pertences na cama e voltou para a sala principal.**

**Halt, de costas,** fazendo o jovem aprendiz apreciar um pouco de mais a parte posterior do mestre,** ainda estava ocupado no fogão. Will tossiu para atrair a sua atenção. Halt continuou a mexer o café num pote.**

**Will tossiu outra vez.**

**"Pegou um resfriado, garoto?"o arqueiro perguntou sem se virar.**

**"Ahn... não, senhor."**

**"Então por que está tossindo?"Halt perguntou, virando-se para olhar para ele.**

**"Bem, senhor, é que eu queria perguntar... o que é mesmo que um arqueiro faz?"**

**"Ele não faz perguntas sem sentido, garoto! Ele fica de olhos e ouvidos abertos, presta atenção e escuta e, no ****fim, se não for surdo, aprende alguma coisa!"**

**"Ah! Entendi."**

**Ele não tinha entendido e, apesar de perceber que não era o momento certo para fazer mais perguntas, não conseguiu evitar repetir, numa atitude um pouco rebelde:**

**"É que eu fiquei imaginando o que os arqueiros faziam, só isso."**

**Halt percebeu o tom em sua voz e se virou para ele com um brilho estranho no olhar** um brilho que Will sabia que significava que ele tinha ultrapassado a linha e fazia com que ele quisesse se redimir imediatamente com o homem mais velho.

**"Bom, então acho melhor eu lhe dizer. Os arqueiros, ou melhor, os aprendizes fazem trabalho doméstico."**

**Will repetiu desajeitado.**

**"Trabalho doméstico?"**

**Halt concordou com um gesto, parecendo muito satisfeito consigo mesmo** fazendo com que uma aura sarcástica o rodeá-se por um momento,tornando-o cada vez mais desejável.

**"Isso mesmo. Dê uma olhada por aí"ele disse mostrando o interior da cabana. "Está vendo algum empregado?"**

**"Não, senhor"Will respondeu devagar.**

**"Pois é isso mesmo! Porque este não é um castelo enorme com uma equipe de empregados. Esta é uma cabana modesta, e precisamos buscar água, rachar lenha, varrer o chão e bater os tapetes. E quem você acha que vai fazer tudo isso, garoto?"**

**Will tentou pensar numa resposta diferente da que parecia óbvia.**

**"Seria eu, senhor?"ele perguntou finalmente.**

**"Acho que sim!"o arqueiro respondeu, descrevendo em seguida uma lista de tarefas rispidamente." O balde está aqui; o barril, lá fora, do lado da porta; a água, no rio; a enxada, na varanda; a lenha, atrás da cabana. A vassoura está atrás da porta, e acho que você consegue ver onde está o chão."**

**"Sim, senhor "Will respondeu, começando a arregaçar as mangas.**

**Quando chegou, ele tinha visto o barril de água grande o bastante para as necessidades do dia. Calculou que precisaria de uns 20 baldes menores para enchê-lo. Com um suspiro, percebeu que teria uma manhã cheia.**

**"Eu tinha esquecido como é divertido ter um aprendiz"Will ouviu o arqueiro dizer satisfeito enquanto se servia de uma caneca de café e se sentava de novo.**

**Will não conseguia acreditar que uma cabana tão pequena e aparentemente bem organizada iria exigir tanta limpeza e trabalho. Depois de encher o barril com 30 baldes de água fresca do rio, ele rachou alguns troncos de madeira atrás da cabana e guardou a lenha numa pilha bem-arrumada. Varreu o chão e, quando Halt decidiu que o tapete da sala devia ser sacudido, ele o enrolou, levou para fora, pendurou sobre uma corda presa entre duas árvores e bateu nele com tanta força que levantou nuvens de poeira. De tempos em tempos, Halt olhava pela janela para animá-lo com comentários como _"você esqueceu o lado esquerdo"_ ou _"bata com mais força, garoto"_.**

Will,fazia o possível para fazer as coisa bem feitas,algo dentro dele queria desesperadamente mostrar que tinha valor,que poderia tornar a vida confortável,que seria um bom companheiro...Will sabia que isso não era normal,mas não podia deixar de se sentir assim para seu mentor,que fora rapidamente se tornando o centro da sua vida.

Ele sabia que logo teria que conversar com alguém sobre isso...não com alguém não,com o próprio Halt,se isso não parece embora ele não queria entrar nessa conversa agora...como ele poderia dizer ao seu mentor que algo dentro dele se sentia fofinho com a sua presença?

**Depois de colocar o tapete no lugar, Halt resolveu que várias panelas não brilhavam o bastante.**

**"Vamos ter que esfregar essas panelas um pouco mais "ele murmurou quase que para si mesmo.**

**Will já tinha entendido que isso queria dizer que era ele quem ia ter que esfregar as panelas um pouco mais. Então, sem dizer nada, levou as panelas para a beira do rio, colocou água e areia nelas e esfregou o metal até ele brilhar.**

**Enquanto isso, Halt se sentou numa cadeira de lona na varanda e leu uma pilha de comunicados oficiais. Will conseguia ver alguns e notou que vários exibiam timbres e brasões, mas a maioria tinha somente a marca de uma folha de carvalho.**

**Quando voltou da margem do rio, Will mostrou as panelas para Halt inspecionar. O arqueiro fez uma careta para o reflexo distorcido que viu na superfície brilhante.**

**"Hum, nada mal. Posso ver o meu rosto nelas "ele disse. "Talvez isso não seja tão bom" acrescentou sem sorrir.**

**Will não respondeu. Se o comentário tivesse vindo de outra pessoa, diria que tinha sido uma piada, mas com Halt era impossível saber. O arqueiro o analisou por alguns segundos e então deu de ombros, fazendo um gesto para que Will guardasse as panelas na cozinha. Will estava atravessando a porta quando ouviu Halt falar atrás dele.**

**"Hum, isso é esquisito."**

**Will parou, achando que Halt estava falando com ele.**

**"Falou comigo?"ele perguntou desconfiado.**

**Sempre que Halt tinha encontrado uma nova tarefa para ele, tinha começado a ordem com frases do tipo _"que estranho, a sala está cheia de pó"_ ou _"acho que o fogão está precisando urgentemente de mais lenha"_.**

**Esse era um comportamento que Will estava achando bastante irritante,** mas** Halt parecer muito satisfeito** e o ronronar irritante não deixava com que ele ficasse bravo por muito tempo.** Desta vez, porém, ele pareceu estar mesmo surpreso com algo que tinha lido num dos relatórios com o timbre da folha de carvalho. E agora olhava espantado porque Will tinha falado com ele.**

**"O que foi?"**

**"Desculpe, pensei que estivesse falando comigo."**

**Halt balançou a cabeça várias vezes, ainda com a testa franzida por causa do relatório.**

**" Não, não" ele respondeu meio distraído. "Eu só estava lendo este..."**

**Ele parou de falar e ficou pensativo. Will, curioso, esperou.**

**"O que é? "ele finalmente teve a coragem de perguntar. Quando o arqueiro virou os olhos escuros para ele, desejou ter ficado calado.**

**"Está curioso? "Halt perguntou depois de olhar para o garoto por alguns instantes. "Bem, acho que essa é uma boa oportunidade para um aprendiz. Afinal, foi com isso que o testamos com aquele papel no escritório do barão "ele disse inesperadamente num tom mais suave** como se estivesse satisfeito com a lembrança e Will gostou daquele tom se dirigindo a ele.

**"Vocês me testaram?"Will colocou a chaleira de cobre pesada ao lado da porta, **ele não sabia se gostava de ter feito um teste para se provar para Halt. **"Vocês esperavam que eu tentasse descobrir o que estava escrito?"**

**"Teríamos ficado desapontados se isso não acontecesse "Halt respondeu**,** levantando a mão para impedir a série de perguntas que estava para sair da boca do rapaz. "Vamos falar sobre isso depois "ele acrescentou, lançando um olhar significativo para a chaleira e as outras panelas.**

**Will se inclinou para pegá-las e se virou para a casa de novo, mas a curiosidade ainda era muito forte.**

**"Então, o que diz aí?" ele perguntou com um gesto na direção do relatório.**

**Mais uma vez Halt olhou para ele em silêncio como se o estivesse examinando.**

**"Lorde Northolt morreu. Aparentemente atacado por um urso na semana passada durante uma caçada."**

**"Lorde Northolt?"Will perguntou.**

**O nome parecia conhecido, mas não conseguia se lembrar de quem era.**

**"O antigo comandante do exército do rei" Halt informou.**

**Will assentiu como se soubesse disso. E, já que Halt parecia disposto a responder suas perguntas** e o ronronar era ainda maior e mais forte do que antes,** ele se encheu de coragem para continuar.**

**"O que é estranho nesse caso? Afinal, ursos matam pessoas às vezes."**

**" É verdade, mas eu acho que o feudo Cordom fica muito a oeste para ter ursos. E eu diria que Northolt era um caçador experiente demais para perseguir um urso sozinho"ele deu de ombros, como se quisesse afastar o pensamento. "Mas, por outro lado, a vida é cheia de surpresas e as pessoas cometem erros."**

**Ele fez outro gesto na direção da cozinha para mostrar que a conversa tinha chegado ao fim.**

**"Depois de guardar essas panelas, talvez você queira limpar a lareira"ele sugeriu.**

**Will obedeceu, mas alguns minutos depois, quando passou na frente de uma das janelas perto da grande lareira, que ocupava quase toda a parede, olhou para fora e viu o arqueiro distraído batendo o relatório no queixo, com o pensamento muito longe dali.**

oOo

**NOTA DA AUTORA:** poucas mudanças! bem deixe-me ver o que farei no próximo capitulo!

**VOCÊS QUEREM QUE TENHA MAIS O PONTO DE VISTA DE HALT? **vocês é quem irão decidir!

**POR FAVOR RESPONDAM:**

**1) **primeiro,eu não sei se vocês notaram mais tem uma pergunta no resumo da historia,eu faço um trio no casal? Halt/Horace/Will? me respondam se quiserem.

**2) **Bom,agora eu queria que vocês me responde-sem vocês querem que essa seja uma fic criatura?

Essa ideia me abateu agora e decidi perguntar para ver se vocês gostavam então por favor respondam!

votem em quantas quiserem e quem terá qual criatura.

Halt.

Horace.

Will.

As criaturas eu penso seriam:

Dementador.

Veela.

Veela Dark.

Lobisomem.

Vampiro.

Elfo.

Incubo.

Súcubo.

Dragão.

Elemental água.

Elemental terra.

Elemental fogo.

Elemental ar.

Ninfa.

Anjo.

Anjo caído.

Testralio.

Basilisco.

Unicórnio.

Centauro.

Bicho-papão.

Fênix.

Hipogrifo.

Outros(qual se você tiver ideia)

Por favor mandem suas sugestões o mais rápido possível,eu posso ter que usar a informação a qualquer momento então quanto mais rápido melhor,sem contar que dependendo que tipo de criatura as personalidade terão que mudar um pouco isso se vocês quiserem criaturas em tudo!

Oh,uma pergunta que eu acho que vai surgir: _Mas Yue! Rangers não é uma fic de seres mágicos então não tem sentido colocar essa ideia! _ai meu querido leitor eu terei que apontar que essa também é uma fic de Harry Potter e que bem mais para frente a magia sera mencionada e...bom vamos deixar o resto para curiosidade mais eu tenho que pensar para frente nessa historia então seria bom ouvir a sua opinião.

:)


	10. Chapter 10

**Titulo: **Meu mentor,meu amor!

**Emparelhamento: **Halt dom/Will (Harry Potter) sub/Horace dom(?).

**Advertência: **Yaoi,maduro,linguagem suja,você FOI AVISADO.

**Beta: **Nenhum

**Declaração** Eu não possuo Harry Potter ou Rangers a ordem dos arqueiros.

**Resumo:** Yaoi,com uma mexida do destino,sorte,azar,equilíbrio e o futuro Harry Potter acaba parando em Araluen a onde cresce no castelo Redmont com o nome de Will e se torno um aprendiz de arqueiro do belo e misterioso Halt,como sera sua vida depois de começar essa aventura,lutando na guerra,descobrindo posteriormente que é um bruxo e tentando conquistar o coração da sua...suas almas gêmeas?

oOo

**Capitulo 10**

conversa

oOo

**No final daquela tarde, Halt finalmente ficou sem tarefas para passar **para o seu novo e bonito aprendiz.** Ele viu as panelas brilhantes, a lareira muito limpa, o chão bem varrido e o tapete sem poeira. Ao lado da lareira havia uma pilha de lenha, e outra pilha enchia um cesto de vime ao lado do fogão.**

**"Hum. Nada mal"ele elogiou** achando que o garoto deveria pelo menos saber que ele estava contente com o trabalho que desempenhara.** "Nada mal mesmo."**

**Uma onda de prazer** ** encheu Will ao ouvir o elogio moderado.**

**"Sabe cozinhar, garoto? "Halt perguntou antes que Will pudesse se sentir muito satisfeito** ,até por que uma coisa era o garoto saber que estava fazendo bem outra era ele ficar muito cheio de si por isso.

**"Cozinhar, senhor?"Will perguntou hesitante.**

**Impaciente, Halt ergueu os olhos para o teto.**

**"Por que os jovens sempre respondem uma pergunta com outra pergunta?"ele quis saber. "Sim, cozinhar. Preparar comida para que se possa comer, fazer refeições. Acho que você sabe o que é comida, não é?" ele acrescentou quando Will não disse nada.**

**"S-sim"Will respondeu com cuidado.**

**"Bem, como eu disse hoje de manhã, este não é um grande castelo. Se quisermos comer, nós temos que cozinhar" ele explicou.**

**Lá estava a palavra _"nós"_ de novo. Sempre que Halt dizia _"nós precisamos"_, parecia que a frase podia ser traduzida para _"você precisa"_.**

**"**Sim,eu sei cozinhar**"Will** respondeu** , e Halt **olhou para ele com desconfiança.

**"**Então vamos ver o que pode fazer**"**

Halt seguira Will pra a cozinha e viu o garoto exitante,lhe mostrar que tinha um bom conhecimento dos** mistérios da culinária: descascar e picar cebolas, escolher uma peça de carne, limpá-la e cortá-la em pedaços iguais, cortar legumes, refogar a carne na panela quente e finalmente acrescentar uma boa dose de vinho tinto e alguns dos _"ingredientes secretos"_. O resultado foi um cozido cheiroso.**

Não que Halt estava prestando muita atenção ao que ele estava fazendo,mas sim como o corpo jovem se movia com graciosidade pela cozinha,ou como o jeito inocente do menino o atraia cada vez mais para ele,Halt podia sentia uma incrível vontade de dominar e proteger seu novo aprendiz e estava preocupado com esse fato,tentando ao máximo agir normalmente.

Mas ele sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo que as coisas saíssem do controle,principalmente se ele ficasse tentando ele como estava,movendo o quadril do mesmo jeito que estava,o mesmo se continuasse apenas respirando do mesmo modo que transmitia sensualidade ao menor ato.

**Enquanto esperavam o jantar ficar pronto, eles se sentaram na varanda para conversar. Era o começo da noite.**

**"O Grupo dos Arqueiros foi criado há mais de cento e cinquenta anos, durante o reinado do rei Herbert. Você sabe alguma coisa sobre ele?"Halt olhou para o menino sentado ao seu lado** sentindo o calor que emanava do corpo jovem e tentando se impedir se saltar sobre ele e fazer uma besteira de que iria se arrepender futuramente** e esperou a resposta.**

**Will hesitou.** Ele deveria mesmo mostrar para seu Halt a inteligencia que possuía?sim porque era um fato desconhecido de todos que Will podia gravar qualquer coisa que acontecera em sua vida,mesmo quando era pequeno,mas ele achara por bem esconder esse fato quando notou que isso não era normal em tudo,Will debatia se contava ou não a verdade quando o sentimento fofinho o bateu fortemente,dizendo que ele nunca poderia mentir para Halt.

Isso também seria uma amostra de confiança já que ele em um futuro próximo queria falar com ele sobre o que sentia,Will só tinha que criar coragem dentro de si para fazer isso,com calma para não revelar,ele escolheu bem as palavras que ira pronunciar para Halt que esperava a sua resposta.

**"Ah, sim ele disse. Rei Herbert. Aprendemos sobre ele."**

**"Verdade?"o arqueiro retrucou animado** ,entretido com o jogo de emoções que o seu aprendiz tinha feito até agora,fazendo com que ele ficasse cada vez mais bonito com esse ato..** "Talvez você possa me contar alguma coisa sobre ele"Halt pediu, cruzando as pernas e ficando à vontade** ou pelo menos parecer a vontade já que tudo que ele queria no momento era puxar o garoto para seu colo e reivindicar aqueles lábios para si.

"**O Rei Herbert conduziu os clãs do norte pela fronteira até as Terras Altas" **Will começara exitante,querendo saber se parecia completamente normal o que ele estava declarando e depois de não ver nada que pode-se prejudica-lo continuou "**O Rei Herbert é conhecido como o Pai da Moderna Araluen. Ele reuniu os 50 feudos num grupo poderoso para derrotar os clãs do norte formando a estrutura de reino que conhecemos hoje, bom,isso é tudo que eu conheço sobre ele."**

Will abaixou a cabeça por um momento,ele nunca respondia esse tipo de pergunta no castelo,que o faziam se passar por inteligente,geralmente que fazia isso era Alyss e George e as vezes ate mesmo Jenny,mas não não sabia o porque o que Halt pensava dele era importante,mas simplesmente era.

Halt por outro lado estava chocado,o garoto parecia esta muito bem informado e ser uma caixinha de surpresa,ele nunca esperava que o garoto soubesse cozinhar,não eram muitos garotos que sabiam,e Halt sabia que teria que descobrir como ele tinha aprendido...ele também não esperava que o garoto fizesse todas aquelas tarefas sem reclamar,ele sabia bem o suficiente dessas reclamações como seu ultimo aprendiz adorava faze-lo,mas o menino não proferira um pio com ele.

E agora mais essa de saber responder as perguntas...ele se perguntou da onde poderia ter vindo a inteligencia recém descoberta já que sabia que ele não ficava com as melhores notas na ala dos protegidos por ser muito hiperativo e brincalhão na sala.

Sim,ele tinha que descobrir diversas coisas de seu novo aprendiz,não que Halt contestaria essa questão,o garoto mesmo apenas em algumas horas já mudara a sua vida completamente,deixando seu tempo bem mais agitado do que ele esperava que seria.

Will viu a reflexão nos olhos de seu mentor e mordeu os lábios nervosamente achando que tinha falado algo sem pé nem cabeça para ele,porem,também,ele não conseguia desgrudar os olhos de seu rosto ficando cada vez mais fascinado e absorvido com os traços do menor.

Halt saiu de seus pensamentos e viu seu aprendiz analisando seu rosto mordendo os lábios nervosamente,ele parecia tão bonito nesse ato que,pela primeira vez durante muito tempo,ele fez algo por instinto levando a mão para o rosto do aprendiz e passando seus dedos no lábios fazendo o garoto para de morder os lábios...Will e Halt sentiram uma eletricidade passar por seu corpo com o pequeno contato.

Halt esperava que o garoto recua-se,com novo de ser tocado assim por ele,um homem com mais que o dobro da sua idade,mas isso não acontecera,na verdade o garoto se aproximara ainda mais de sua mão,deixando claro que não se preocupava com o contato e na verdade queria muito mais dele,a inocência clara em seu olhar,o que Halt sabia que deveria sentir nojo por macular,mas simplesmente não tinha forças suficientes para se afastar dele.

Will se sentia muito bem com as mãos de Halt o tocando,aquela coisa que tinha dentro dele ronronando alto com esse simples contato,com o sentimento de se sentir fofinho indo as alturas astronômicas principalmente quando Halt passou a mão do lábio para o rosto de Will,fazendo círculos suaves em sua bochecha.

**" Naquela época, o rei Herbert achou que, para ficar seguro, o reino precisava de uma força de inteligência eficiente." **Will demorou um momento para perceber que seu mestre tinha voltado para o assunto que estavam anteriormente,mesmo que ainda não tinha soltado o seu rosto,o que Will gostara muito.

**"Uma força inteligente? "Will perguntou** se concentrando para formar a frase,ignorando parcialmente o que estava sentindo com o toque de seu mestre.

**"Não, de inteligência, embora seja útil que ela também seja inteligente. Inteligência é saber o que nossos inimigos, ou possíveis inimigos, estão pretendendo. Quando se sabe esse tipo de coisa com antecedência, temos condições de planejar o que fazer para impedi-los. Foi por esse motivo que ele criou os arqueiros, para serem os olhos e os ouvidos do reino e mantê-lo informado."**

**"E como vocês fazem isso?"Will perguntou agora mais interessado.**

**Halt notou a mudança de tom, e um rápido brilho de aprovação passou por seus olhos** claramente percebido por seus rosto estarem tão perto um do outro.

**"Nós mantemos olhos e ouvidos abertos. Patrulhamos o reino e as fronteiras. Escutamos, observamos, informamos o rei."**

**Will assentiu pensativo e perguntou:**

**"É por esse motivo que vocês podem se tornar invisíveis?"**

**Novamente, Halt teve aquele sentimento de aprovação e satisfação, mas garantiu que o menino não percebesse** ele não deixaria o menino ter tanto poder sobre ele fazendo com que ele não conseguisse se concentrar.

**"Não podemos ficar invisíveis. As pessoas apenas pensam que podemos, pois fazemos de tudo para que não nos vejam. Para isso precisamos de muitos anos de aprendizado e treinamento para que o resultado seja perfeito, mas você já tem algumas das habilidades necessárias."**

**"Tenho?"Will perguntou surpreso.**

**"Quando você atravessou o pátio do castelo na noite passada, usou as sombras e o movimento do vento para se esconder, não foi?"**

**"Sim."**

**Nunca antes Will tinha encontrado alguém que realmente entendesse sua capacidade de se mover sem ser visto.**

**"Nós usamos os mesmos princípios: nos misturamos ao cenário, nos escondemos nele, nos tornamos parte dele "Halt continuou.**

**"Entendi "Will disse devagar.**

**"O segredo está em garantir que ninguém mais faça isso."**

**Por um momento, Will pensou que o arqueiro estivesse brincando, mas quando olhou para ele viu que estava sério como sempre.**

**"Quantos arqueiros existem?"**

**Halt e o barão tinham falado mais de uma vez sobre o Grupo dos Arqueiros, mas Will só tinha visto um, que era o próprio Halt.**

**"O rei Herbert criou um grupo de 50, um para cada feudo. Eu fico aqui. Os meus colegas estão nos outros 49 castelos em todo o reino. Além de oferecer o serviço de inteligência para proteção contra possíveis inimigos, os arqueiros ajudam a cumprir a lei. Nós patrulhamos o feudo e garantimos que as leis sejam obedecidas."**

**"Pensei que o barão Arald fizesse isso "Will comentou.**

**"O barão é um juiz. As pessoas levam suas queixas para ele para que ele as resolva. Os arqueiros fazem que a lei seja cumprida. Nós levamos as leis às pessoas. Se um crime foi cometido, procuramos provas. Somos as pessoas ideais para essa tarefa, pois geralmente passamos despercebidos. Investigamos para descobrir quem é o responsável."**

**"E o que acontece depois?****"**** Will quis saber.**

**"Às vezes, comunicamos o que aconteceu ao barão do feudo e ele manda prender e processar o culpado "Halt contou, dando de ombros. "Outras, se é um assunto urgente, nós... precisamos cuidar do assunto."**

**"O que fazemos?" Will perguntou, e Halt olhou para ele demoradamente.**

**"Pouca coisa quando somos aprendizes apenas há algumas horas"ele respondeu." Os que são arqueiros há ****vinte anos ou mais sabem o que fazer sem ****perguntar."**

**"Oh! "Will murmurou, devidamente colocado em seu lugar** e ainda sim não tão para baixo por ter o homem mai velho ainda o tocado,coisa que tinha ficado em segundo plano enquanto a conversa decorria.

**" Então, em tempos de guerra, formamos grupos especiais e orientamos os exércitos, reconhecemos o terreno. Ficamos atrás das linhas inimigas para causar problemas para nossos oponentes e assim por diante" Halt olhou ** ainda mais fundo nos olhos do ** menino. "É um pouco mais emocionante do que trabalhar numa fazenda.**

**Will concordou. Talvez a vida de arqueiro tivesse o seu lado bom, afinal.**

**"Quem são os inimigos? "ele quis saber, afinal, o castelo Redmont sempre tinha estado em paz.**

**" Há inimigos internos e externos. Pessoas como os invasores do mar Escândio ou Morgarath e seus Wargals."**

**Will estremeceu ao se lembrar de algumas histórias terríveis sobre Morgarath, o senhor das Montanhas da Chuva e da Noite. Halt balançou a cabeça sério quando viu a reação do garoto** querendo desesperadamente traze-lo para seus braços e a segurar que ele não tinha nada a temer,embora se conteve a tempo.

**"É verdade, Morgarath e seus Wargals são motivos de preocupação. É por isso que os arqueiros ficam de olho neles. Gostamos de saber se estão se reunindo e se preparando para uma guerra."**

**"Mas, da última vez em que atacaram, os exércitos dos barões fizeram picadinho deles."**

**"Isso é verdade"Halt concordou. "Mas só porque foram avisados do ataque... "ele fez uma pausa e olhou para Will de um jeito significativo.**

**"Por um arqueiro?"o menino perguntou.**

**"Isso mesmo. Foi um arqueiro que informou que os Wargals de Morgarath estavam a caminho... e então guiou a cavalaria por uma passagem secreta para que pudesse surpreender o inimigo."**

**"Foi uma vitória sensacional "Will comentou.**

**"Foi mesmo. E tudo por causa da vigilância, da habilidade e do conhecimento dos arqueiros sobre trilhas ocultas e caminhos secretos."**

**"O meu pai morreu nessa batalha" Will acrescentou em voz baixa, e Halt o olhou com curiosidade.**

**"Verdade?"**

**"Ele era um herói. **Bom,pelo menos era isso que eu fiquei sabendo**" Will continuou.**

**O arqueiro fez uma pausa, como se estivesse decidindo se ia dizer uma coisa.**

**"Eu não sabia disso"ele simplesmente respondeu.**

**Will ficou desapontado, pois por um momento teve a impressão de que Halt sabia alguma coisa sobre o pai, que ele poderia lhe contar a história de sua morte.**

**"Era por esse motivo que eu** queria** ir para a Escola de Guerra** antigamente"Will comentou**. **"Queria que ele se orgulha-se de mim,e todos os pais parecem gostar que seus filhos vão para a Escola de Guerra"

**"Você tem outros talentos"Halt garantiu, e Will lembrou que o barão tinha dito quase a mesma coisa na noite ****anterior.**

**"Halt... "ele disse, e o arqueiro fez sinal para que continuasse." Eu estava pensando... o barão disse que você me escolheu..."**

**Halt concordou com a cabeça outra vez, mas não disse nada.**

**" E vocês dois dizem que tenho outras qualidades que fazem de mim a pessoa certa para ser um arqueiro..."**

**" É verdade"Halt confirmou.**

**" Bom, e quais são essas qualidades?"**

**Halt reclinou** a cabeça para trás ainda sem perder o contato com o aprendiz,tocando seu rosto com suavidade como se quisesse decorar o formato da pele macia em seus dedos**.**

**"Você é ágil, isso é bom para um arqueiro " ele começou. "E, como já comentamos, sabe se movimentar em silêncio. Isso é muito importante. Você é rápido e curioso..."**

**"Curioso? O que você quer dizer?"**

**"Está sempre fazendo perguntas e querendo saber as respostas. Foi por isso que pedi ao barão para testá-lo com aquela folha de papel."**

**"Mas quando notou minha existência pela primeira vez? Quer dizer, quando pensou em me escolher?" Will quis saber** ,querendo descobrir a quanto tempo Halt sabia da sua existência.

**"Ah, acho que foi quando eu o vi roubar aqueles bolos da cozinha do mestre Chubb."**

**Will olhou para ele surpreso** ele não esperava que fora a tanto tempo o mesmo que Halt já sabia de sua pessoa e o queria a um tempo tão longo,isso fez com que ele se sentisse ainda mais querido por seu mestre.

**"Você me viu? Mas isso foi há séculos!"e então uma ideia lhe ocorreu de repente. "Onde você estava?"**

**"Na cozinha. Você estava ocupado demais para me ver quando entrou."**

**Will balançou a cabeça pensativo. Ele estava certo de que não tinha ninguém na cozinha, mas então se lembrou de como Halt, envolto na capa, podia ficar quase invisível. Agora ele percebia que a função de um arqueiro não era só cozinhar e limpar.**

**"Fiquei impressionado com sua habilidade. Mas teve uma coisa que me impressionou ainda mais."**

**"E o que foi?"**

**"****Mais tarde, quando o mestre Chubb o interrogou, vi que hesitou. Você ia negar que tinha pegado os bolos, mas então admitiu o roubo. Lembra? E ele bateu na sua cabeça com a colher de pau."**

**Will sorriu e coçou a cabeça pensativo. Ainda conseguia ouvir o barulho da colher em sua cabeça.**

**"Eu me perguntei se devia ter mentido "ele admitiu, e Halt balançou a cabeça devagar.**

**" Ah, não, Will. Se você tivesse mentido, nunca teria se tornado meu aprendiz."**

**Ele se levantou** fazendo os dois perderem contato,a perda sendo grande para os dois,mas por enquanto era o melhor a fazer mesmo,** espreguiçou-se e se virou para a cozinha, onde o cozido fervia no fogão.**

**"Agora vamos comer."**

oOo

**NOTA DA AUTORA:** Bons trechos de mudanças embora não tantas quanto eu gostaria,mas seria estranho não colocar essa conversa mais ou menos do jeito que estava,então me diga o que acharam?Gostaram de como o sentimentos foram colocados? aqui fora o principio do romance se vocês notaram...bom vamos ver o que eu irei fazer no próximo capitulo.

**VOCÊS QUEREM QUE TENHA MAIS O PONTO DE VISTA DE HALT? **vocês é quem irão decidir! Nesse capitulo eu dei mais ou menos o gostinho de como vai ser...então me diga,gostaram?

**POR FAVOR RESPONDAM:**

**1) **primeiro,eu não sei se vocês notaram mais tem uma pergunta no resumo da historia,eu faço um trio no casal? Halt/Horace/Will? me respondam se quiserem.

**2) **Bom,agora eu queria que vocês me responde-sem vocês querem que essa seja uma fic criatura?

Essa ideia me abateu agora e decidi perguntar para ver se vocês gostavam então por favor respondam!

votem em quantas quiserem e quem terá qual criatura.

Halt.

Horace.

Will.

As criaturas eu penso seriam:

Dementador.

Veela.

Veela Dark.

Lobisomem.

Vampiro.

Elfo.

Incubo.

Súcubo.

Dragão.

Elemental água.

Elemental terra.

Elemental fogo.

Elemental ar.

Ninfa.

Anjo.

Anjo caído.

Testralio.

Basilisco.

Unicórnio.

Centauro.

Bicho-papão.

Fênix.

Hipogrifo.

Outros(qual se você tiver ideia)

Por favor mandem suas sugestões o mais rápido possível,eu posso ter que usar a informação a qualquer momento então quanto mais rápido melhor,sem contar que dependendo que tipo de criatura as personalidade terão que mudar um pouco isso se vocês quiserem criaturas em tudo!

Oh,uma pergunta que eu acho que vai surgir: _Mas Yue! Rangers não é uma fic de seres mágicos então não tem sentido colocar essa ideia! _ai meu querido leitor eu terei que apontar que essa também é uma fic de Harry Potter e que bem mais para frente a magia sera mencionada e...bom vamos deixar o resto para curiosidade mais eu tenho que pensar para frente nessa historia então seria bom ouvir a sua opinião.

:)


	11. Chapter 11

**Titulo: **Meu mentor,meu amor!

**Emparelhamento: **Halt dom/Will (Harry Potter) sub/Horace dom(?).

**Advertência: **Yaoi,maduro,linguagem suja,você FOI AVISADO.

**Beta: **Nenhum

**Declaração** Eu não possuo Harry Potter ou Rangers a ordem dos arqueiros.

**Resumo:** Yaoi,com uma mexida do destino,sorte,azar,equilíbrio e o futuro Harry Potter acaba parando em Araluen a onde cresce no castelo Redmont com o nome de Will e se torno um aprendiz de arqueiro do belo e misterioso Halt,como sera sua vida depois de começar essa aventura,lutando na guerra,descobrindo posteriormente que é um bruxo e tentando conquistar o coração da sua...suas almas gêmeas?

oOo

**Capitulo 11**

Escola de Guerra

oOo

**Horace soltou a mochila no chão do dormitório e se jogou na cama, gemendo aliviado.**

**Todos os músculos de seu corpo doíam. O garoto não tinha ideia de que podia se sentir tão dolorido, tão esgotado, e de que existiam tantos músculos que podiam ficar daquele jeito. Ele se perguntou, não pela primeira vez, se conseguiria atravessar os três anos de treinamento da Escola de Guerra. Era cadete há menos de uma semana e já estava se sentindo um trapo.**

**Quando se candidatou para a Escola de Guerra, Horace tinha uma imagem vaga de cavaleiros de armaduras brilhantes lutando, enquanto pessoas comuns olhavam admiradas. Várias dessas pessoas eram garotas bonitas; Jenny, sua companheira no prédio dos protegidos, se destacava entre elas** o que era intrigante nessa questão era que seu pequeno companheiro da ala dos protegidos,Will,se destacava muito mais do que qualquer um,o que Horace não queria pensar ou analisar no momento .** Para ele, a Escola de Guerra era um lugar de aventuras e magia, e os cadetes que dela participavam eram pessoas que os outros respeitavam e invejavam.**

**A realidade era bem diferente. Até aquele momento, os cadetes da Escola de Guerra se levantavam antes do amanhecer e passavam uma hora antes do café-da-manhã fazendo uma série de exercícios físicos: corriam, levantavam peso, carregavam enormes troncos em grupos de dez. Exaustos depois de tudo isso, voltavam ao alojamento, onde tomavam um banho rápido com água fria antes de deixar os dormitórios e os banheiros totalmente limpos. Uma inspeção cuidadosa era feita depois disso. Sir Karel, o velho e esperto cavaleiro que a realizava, conhecia todos os truques para fazer uma limpeza malfeita, arrumar mal as camas e guardar roupas sem cuidado. O menor erro por parte de um dos 20 meninos do dormitório fazia que todas as roupas fossem espalhadas, as camas fossem desfeitas e o lixo fosse jogado no chão, eles então tinham que fazer tudo de novo no tempo em que deveriam estar tomando café.**

**Como resultado, os novos cadetes tentavam enganar sir Karel apenas uma vez. O café-da-manhã não era nada especial. Na verdade, na opinião de Horace, era o mínimo que se podia esperar, mas a sua falta significava uma longa manhã até a hora do almoço, que, de acordo com a vida simples na Escola de Guerra, durava somente vinte minutos.**

**Depois do café, havia aulas de duas horas sobre história militar, teoria de táticas, e assim por diante, e então os cadetes participavam de uma corrida de obstáculos: uma série de barreiras criadas para testar velocidade, agilidade, equilíbrio e força. O percurso deveria ser completado em menos de cinco minutos, e os cadetes que não conseguiam tinham que recomeçar imediatamente. Era difícil alguém conseguir completar o percurso sem cair pelo menos uma vez. O caminho estava repleto de poças de lama, perigos e fossos cheios um líquido irreconhecível e desagradável que Horace não queria saber de onde vinha.**

**O almoço vinha depois da corrida de obstáculos, mas se alguém tinha caído durante a atividade precisava se lavar antes de entrar no refeitório, o que significava outro banho frio e gastar metade do tempo destinado para a refeição. Como resultado, as impressões fortes de Horace sobre a primeira semana na Escola de Guerra combinavam músculos doloridos com fome torturante.**

**Depois do almoço, havia mais aulas e exercícios físicos no pátio do castelo sob a vigilância de um dos cadetes mais velhos. Depois, a classe formava fila e realizava exercícios em grupo até o fim do dia, quando tinha duas horas livres para limpar e consertar o equipamento e preparar lições para as aulas do dia seguinte.**

**Isso, é claro, se ninguém tinha causado problemas durante o dia ou irritado algum instrutor. Nesse caso, todos eram convidados a encher as mochilas com pedras e partir numa caminhada de 12 quilômetros numa trilha no campo. Essas caminhadas nunca eram realizadas em estradas planas próximas, mas em terrenos acidentados, morros e riachos, trechos fechados por arbustos espinhentos que dificultavam a passagem.**

**Horace tinha acabado de completar uma dessas caminhadas. No começo daquele dia, um dos colegas tinha sido visto passando um bilhete na aula de tática. Infelizmente, a nota era uma caricatura desrespeitosa do instrutor de nariz comprido. Infelizmente também, o garoto era um desenhista habilidoso e o retrato foi reconhecido imediatamente.**

**Como resultado, Horace e a classe tinham sido convidados a encher as mochilas e começar a correr.**

**Lentamente, ele começou a se afastar dos outros garotos enquanto eles subiam a primeira colina com esforço. Depois de alguns dias, o regime rígido da Escola de Guerra estava começando a mostrar resultados em Horace. Além de suas habilidades naturais de atleta, seu preparo físico estava melhor do que nunca. Apesar de não perceber, ele corria com equilíbrio e elegância em ocasiões em que os outros mostravam dificuldades. Pouco tempo depois, Horace já estava bem adiantado e continuava a subir de cabeça erguida, respirando tranquilamente. Até aquele momento não havia tido muitas chances de conhecer os colegas. Ele os tinha visto pelo castelo ou na vila nos anos passados, mas crescer no prédio dos protegidos o havia isolado da vida diária normal do castelo e da vila. As crianças da ala dos protegidos sentiam-se diferentes das outras, e os meninos e meninas que ainda tinham seus pais pensavam da mesma forma.**

**A cerimônia da Escolha acontecia somente para os protegidos. Horace era um dos 20 novos recrutas daquele ano, e os demais tinham sido escolhidos pelo processo normal, isto é, influência dos pais, apoio ou recomendação de professores. Como resultado, ele era considerado uma curiosidade, e os outros meninos não tinham dado sinais de amizade nem feito nenhuma tentativa de conhecê-lo.****_"Mesmo assim"_, ele pensou sorrindo com uma satisfação um pouco triste, _"venci todos na corrida"._ Nenhum dos outros tinha voltado ainda. Tinha mesmo superado todos eles.**

**A porta no fim do dormitório se abriu com violência e botas pesadas fizeram barulho no piso de madeira. Horace apoiou o corpo num cotovelo e gemeu em silêncio.**

**Bryn, Alda e Jerome marcharam em sua direção entre as fileiras de camas arrumadas com perfeição. Eles eram cadetes do 2° ano e pareciam ter decidido que sua principal função na vida era atormentar Horace. Depressa, ele girou as pernas para um dos lados da cama e se levantou, mas não foi rápido o bastante.**

**"O que você está fazendo deitado na cama?" Alda gritou. "Quem disse que é hora de dormir?"**

**Bryn e Jerome sorriram, pois gostavam do jeito de falar do colega. Eles não tinham muita imaginação, mas compensavam a falta de criatividade com uma grande confiança na sua força física.**

**"Vinte flexões!"Bryn ordenou."Agora!"**

**Horace hesitou um momento. Ele era bem maior do que qualquer um dos garotos. Se houvesse um confronto, tinha certeza de que poderia vencê-los. Mas eles eram três e, além disso, tinham a autoridade da tradição que os **

**apoiava. Até onde sabia, tratar os cadetes do 1° ano dessa forma era prática normal, e ele podia imaginar a zombaria dos colegas se reclamasse para algum superior.****_"Ninguém gosta de chorões"_, disse a si mesmo enquanto se abaixava. Mas Bryn percebeu a hesitação e talvez até um brilho passageiro de revolta em seu olhar.**

**"Trinta flexões!"ele disparou. "Já!"**

**Com os músculos doloridos, Horace se esticou no chão e começou os exercícios. Imediatamente, sentiu um pé nas costas empurrando-o para baixo quando tentava se erguer.**

**"Vamos, nenê!"Jerome zombou. "Um pouco mais de força!"**

**Horace conseguiu levantar o corpo, pois Jerome sabia como manter exatamente a quantidade de pressão ideal. Um pouco mais de força, e Horace nunca seria capaz de completar o exercício. Mas o cadete do 2° ano também o empurrou para baixo quando Horace ia reiniciar, o que tornou o exercício ainda mais difícil. Ele teve que fazer força para o alto ao mesmo tempo em que abaixava o corpo, pois do contrário seria jogado no chão. Gemendo, terminou a primeira flexão e começou outra.**

**"Pare de chorar, bebê! "Alda gritou para ele antes de se aproximar da cama de Horace. "Você fez a cama hoje? " ele gritou.**

**Horace, lutando contra a pressão do pé de Jerome, só conseguiu grunhir uma resposta.**

**"O quê? O quê?"Alda se abaixou e aproximou o rosto de Horace.**

**"O que você disse, bebê? Fale mais alto!"**

**"Sim... senhor!" Horace conseguiu sussurrar.**

**Alda balançou a cabeça de um jeito exagerado.**

**"Acho que a resposta é _"não, senhor"_"ele disse, levantando-se. "Olhe só essa cama! Está uma porcaria!"**

**É claro que as cobertas estavam um pouco amassadas onde Horace tinha se deitado, mas ele poderia arrumá-la num instante. Sorrindo, Bryn resolveu deixar o plano de Alda mais interessante. Ele se aproximou e chutou a cama para o lado, derrubando o colchão, os cobertores e o travesseiro no chão. Alda ajudou, chutando as cobertas pelo quarto.**

**"Faça a cama de novo!"ele gritou.**

**Nesse momento, surgiu um brilho em seus olhos. Ele se virou para a cama seguinte, chutou-a também e espalhou o colchão e os lençóis como tinha feito com a de Horace.**

**"Faça tudo de novo!"ele berrou satisfeito com sua ideia.**

**Bryn se juntou a ele, rindo enquanto os dois reviravam as 20 camas e espalhavam cobertores e travesseiros pelo quarto. Horace, ainda lutando para fazer as 30 flexões, fechou os dentes com força enquanto o suor escorria para os seus olhos, fazendo-os arder e embaralhando sua visão.**

**"Está chorando, bebê?"ele escutou Jerome perguntar. "Vá para casa chorar no colo da mamãe!"**

**O garoto empurrava as costas de Horace com força, fazendo-o se esparramar no chão.**

**"O bebê não tem mãe"Alda disse. "O bebê é um protegido. A mamãe fugiu com um marinheiro."**

**"É verdade, bebê? A mamãe fugiu e abandonou você? "Jerome se abaixou e perguntou.**

**"A minha mãe morreu!"Horace respondeu irritado.**

**Zangado, começou a se levantar, mas o pé de Jerome estava em seu pescoço e empurrou seu rosto em direção ao chão de madeira. Horace desistiu de levantar.**

**"Que coisa triste " Alda comentou, fazendo os dois amigos rirem. "Agora arrume essa bagunça, bebezão, ou vamos fazer você refazer a corrida."**

**Horace ficou deitado exausto. Os três garotos mais velhos saíram do quarto chutando baús e espalhando os pertences dos colegas no chão. Ele fechou os olhos quando o suor salgado os fez arder de novo.**

**"Detesto este lugar"ele resmungou com a voz abafada pelas tábuas ásperas do chão.**

oOo

**NOTA DA AUTORA:** Mais um capitulo decepcionante?Praticamente uma transcrição,eu sei,eu sei!Eu estou seguindo o livro aqui,e como eu acho importante...a historia em si é fabulosa e eu admito não terão verdadeiras mudanças ou capítulos apenas meus enquanto o romance serio não começar,ele é a base das mudanças depois de tudo,sera quando verdadeiramente a historia seguira outro rumo e eu não tenho previsão de quando isso ira começar,mas eu prometo que vocês não iram se decepcionar por esperar tanto tempo!Eu PROMETO! :)

Qualquer coisa a comentar sobre a historia?sugestões?estou aberta a ouvir.

.

**VOCÊS QUEREM QUE TENHA MAIS O PONTO DE VISTA DE HALT? **vocês é quem irão decidir!

**POR FAVOR RESPONDAM:**

**1) **primeiro,eu não sei se vocês notaram mais tem uma pergunta no resumo da historia,eu faço um trio no casal? Halt/Horace/Will? me respondam se quiserem.

**2) **Bom,agora eu queria que vocês me responde-sem vocês querem que essa seja uma fic criatura?

Essa ideia me abateu agora e decidi perguntar para ver se vocês gostavam então por favor respondam!

votem em quantas quiserem e quem terá qual criatura.

Halt.

Horace.

Will.

As criaturas eu penso seriam:

Dementador.

Veela.

Veela Dark.

Lobisomem.

Vampiro.

Elfo.

Incubo.

Súcubo.

Dragão.

Elemental água.

Elemental terra.

Elemental fogo.

Elemental ar.

Ninfa.

Anjo.

Anjo caído.

Testralio.

Basilisco.

Unicórnio.

Centauro.

Bicho-papão.

Fênix.

Hipogrifo.

Outros(qual se você tiver ideia)

Por favor mandem suas sugestões o mais rápido possível,eu posso ter que usar a informação a qualquer momento então quanto mais rápido melhor,sem contar que dependendo que tipo de criatura as personalidade terão que mudar um pouco isso se vocês quiserem criaturas em tudo!

Oh,uma pergunta que eu acho que vai surgir: _Mas Yue! Rangers não é uma fic de seres mágicos então não tem sentido colocar essa ideia! _ai meu querido leitor eu terei que apontar que essa também é uma fic de Harry Potter e que bem mais para frente a magia sera mencionada e...bom vamos deixar o resto para curiosidade mais eu tenho que pensar para frente nessa historia então seria bom ouvir a sua opinião.

:)


	12. Chapter 12

**Titulo: **Meu mentor,meu amor!

**Emparelhamento: **Halt dom/Will (Harry Potter) sub/Horace dom(?).

**Advertência: **Yaoi,maduro,linguagem suja,você FOI AVISADO.

**Beta: **Nenhum

**Declaração** Eu não possuo Harry Potter ou Rangers a ordem dos arqueiros.

**Resumo:** Yaoi,com uma mexida do destino,sorte,azar,equilíbrio e o futuro Harry Potter acaba parando em Araluen a onde cresce no castelo Redmont com o nome de Will e se torno um aprendiz de arqueiro do belo e misterioso Halt,como sera sua vida depois de começar essa aventura,lutando na guerra,descobrindo posteriormente que é um bruxo e tentando conquistar o coração da sua...suas almas gêmeas?

oOo

**Capitulo 12**

armas

oOo

**"Está na hora de você conhecer as armas de que vai precisar" Halt informou.**

**Eles tinham tomado o café-da-manhã muito antes do nascer do sol** que Will tinha preparado,sendo ele muito bom,** e Will acompanhou Halt até a floresta** tendo toques entre eles quanto era possível.** Andaram por mais ou menos meia hora, e Halt aproveitou para mostrar a Will como deslizar de uma sombra até outra fazendo o menor barulho possível. Will era um bom aluno na arte de se mover sem ser visto, como Halt já tinha observado, mas tinha muito a aprender até reunir todas as habilidades de um arqueiro. Mesmo assim, Halt estava satisfeito com o progresso do garoto, que tinha vontade de aprender, especialmente quando se tratava de aulas em campo como aquelas.**

**O assunto era um pouco diferente quando se tratava de tarefas menos interessantes, como leitura de mapas e desenho de gráficos, pois Will costumava passar por cima de detalhes que considerava sem importância** ,ou melhor Will fingia que passava pelos detalhes,tanto por já estar acostumado a esconder a sua inteligencia quanto par o seu mestre não pensar que ele era anormal.

**"Você daria mais importância a essas habilidades se estivesse planejando o caminho a ser seguido por um exército e se esquecesse de falar da existência de um córrego no trajeto" Halt comentou com seriedade** para seu lindo aprendiz,deixando claro que estava falando serio.

**Eles pararam numa clareira e Halt deixou cair no chão uma pequena sacola que estava escondida debaixo de sua capa.**

**Will olhou a bolsa desconfiado. **Ele não sabia que tipo de armas seriam usadas ele não tinha visto nenhuma arma enquanto estava na companhia do arqueiro**.**

**" Que tipos de armas nós usamos?"Will perguntou com os olhos grudados na sacola.**

**"As principais armas de um arqueiro são o segredo, o silêncio e a habilidade de agir sem ser visto. Mas, se elas falharem, talvez você tenha que lutar."**

**"**E eu terei que lutar com que tipo de arma** "Will perguntou **em duvida,já tendo se acostumado ao sentimento de se sentir fofinho,ou do ronronar irritante dentro de si**.**

**Halt se ajoelhou e abriu a trouxa.**

**"**N**ós usamos um arco " ele disse, colocando o objeto aos pés do menino.**

**A primeira reação de Will foi de desapontamento.**

**As pessoas usavam arcos para caçar. Todo mundo tinha um arco. Era mais um instrumento do que uma arma.**

**Quando criança, ele mesmo construíra vários curvando galhos de árvore verdes. Então, como Halt não disse nada, ele olhou o objeto com mais atenção. Aquele não era um galho curvado.**

**A arma era diferente de tudo o que Will já tinha visto. Quase todo o arco formava uma curva comprida, como todos os outros, mas suas pontas eram viradas na direção contrária. Will, como a maioria das pessoas do reino, estava acostumado aos arcos normais, que se curvavam numa linha contínua, mas esse era bem mais curto.**

**"Ele se chama arco recurvo " Halt informou, percebendo a curiosidade do garoto** ,e como ele era bonito e inocente observando a arma com interesse.** "Você ainda não tem força suficiente para lidar com um arco comum, portanto este vai lhe dar a velocidade e o impulso necessários. Aprendi a fazê-los com os temujais"**

**"Quem são os temujais? "Will quis saber, desviando o olhar do arco estranho.**

**"São guerreiros corajosos do leste e também os melhores arqueiros do mundo Halt contou.**

**"Você lutou contra eles?"**

**"Contra... e com eles durante algum tempo"Halt disse** depois de um momento e excitação.** "E pare de fazer tantas perguntas."**

**Outra vez, Will olhou para o arco, que estava na sua mão. Agora que estava se acostumando com seu formato diferente, viu que era uma arma muito bem-feita. Muitas tiras de madeira de grossuras diferentes tinham sido coladas umas às outras, e seus veios corriam em várias direções. Era isso que formava a curva dupla do arco, como se diferentes forças empurrassem uma às outras, dando aos pedaços do objeto uma forma cuidadosamente planejada. Talvez aquela fosse mesmo uma arma, afinal.**

**"Posso usá-lo?"**

**"Se você acha que é uma boa ideia " Halt concordou com um gesto de cabeça.**

**Will escolheu uma flecha do estojo que também tinha estado na sacola e a ajustou à corda. Ele puxou a flecha para trás com o polegar e o indicador, mirou o tronco de uma árvore a uns 20 metros de distância e atirou.**

**A corda pesada do arco bateu na carne macia do lado de dentro de seu braço como um chicote. Will gritou de dor e largou a arma como se estivesse pegando fogo. Uma marca grossa, vermelha e dolorida estava se formando na pele. Will não tinha ideia de onde o arco tinha ido parar, mas nem se importou com isso.**

**" Que dor!"ele disse, olhando para o arqueiro de um jeito acusador. **Halt escondera bem o fato de estar preocupado por ele ter se machucado embora ele precisava aprender uma lição.

**"Você é sempre muito apressado, rapaz"Halt comentou, sacudindo os ombros. "Talvez assim aprenda a esperar um pouco na próxima vez.**

**Ele se abaixou, tirou da sacola um punho comprido de couro duro e o colocou no braço esquerdo de Will para protegê-lo da corda do arco. Chateado, o menino percebeu que Halt estava usando um punho parecido. Mais chateado ainda, lembrou que o tinha visto antes, mas não se perguntou para que servia. **Não que ele se prendeu muito a esse fato gostando mais de admirar os olhos de seu mentor,a boca,o rosto,as costas,a bund...

**"Agora, tente outra vez" Halt sugeriu.**

**Will escolheu outra flecha e a colocou na corda, mas, quando a puxou para trás, Halt o fez parar** fazendo com que tivessem contato desnecessariamente.

**"Não com o polegar " Halt ensinou. " Deixe que a flecha fique apoiada entre o primeiro e o segundo dedos na corda... assim."**

**Ele mostrou a Will como o entalhe no fim do arco prendia a corda e mantinha a flecha no lugar.** Novamente com vários tipos de contato desnecessários .** Depois Halt demonstrou como fazer que a corda se apoiasse nas juntas dos três primeiros dedos e finalmente como soltar a corda para que a flecha disparasse.**

**"Assim está melhor "ele disse. "Tente usar os músculos das costas, e não só os seus braços. Procure deixar suas omoplatas juntas... "Halt ensinou quando Will puxou a flecha para trás** o contato,estava deixando Will cada vez mais absorvido com a presença de seu mestre,querendo cada vez mais,mas sabendo que teria que se concentrar,então voltou para o que ele falava.

**Will fez como Halt sugeriu e teve a impressão de que o arco ficou mais leve e de que podia segurá-lo com mais firmeza. Ele soltou a flecha de novo, mas não conseguiu acertar o tronco da árvore que tinha escolhido como pontaria.**

**"Você precisa praticar "Halt disse. ****"Solte o arco por enquanto."**

**Com cuidado, Will colocou o arco no chão. Ele estava ansioso para ver o que Halt iria tirar da sacola em seguida** e igualmente ansiosa para esperar o próximo tipo de contato que eles teriam.

**"Estas são as facas usadas pelos arqueiros"Halt lhe entregou um estojo duplo igual ao que ele carregava do lado esquerdo do cinto** que eram muito bem delineados pela cintura maravilhosa.

**Will o pegou e o examinou. As facas estavam colocadas uma em cima da outra. A primeira era pequena, com um cabo grosso e pesado feito de uma série de discos de couro colados um no outro. Havia uma cruzeta de bronze entre o punho e a lâmina e um botão na ponta que combinava com ela.**

**"Tire a faca do estojo com cuidado "Halt pediu.**

**Will tirou a faca curta da bainha e notou que ela tinha um formato diferente. Era estreita no cabo, alargava-se no meio e tornava a se afinar na ponta extremamente afiada. O garoto olhou para Halt curioso.**

**"Foi feita para ser atirada. A largura dela compensa o peso do cabo, e a combinação do peso dos dois ajuda a fazê-la chegar aonde você quer quando atirada. Olhe."**

**A mão de Halt se moveu com suavidade e rapidez para a faca de lâmina larga que carregava na cintura. Ele a tirou da bainha e, com um movimento leve, atirou-a numa árvore próxima.**

**A faca bateu no tronco com um barulho forte. Will olhou para o arqueiro, impressionado com sua habilidade e velocidade** e como ele era perfeito em todos os sentidos da palavra.

**" Como você aprendeu a fazer isso? " ele perguntou** curioso e impressionado.

**"Prática "Halt respondeu, fazendo um gesto para que Will examinasse a outra faca.**

**A segunda faca era mais comprida. O cabo era feito com os mesmos discos de couro e tinha uma cruzeta curta e firme. A lâmina era pesada e reta, muito afiada num dos lados, grossa e pesada no outro.**

**"Essa é para o caso em que o inimigo chega muito perto "Halt explicou. "Mas, se você for um arqueiro, isso nunca vai acontecer. Ela serve para ser atirada, mas essa lâmina também pode bloquear o ataque de uma espada. Foi feita pelos melhores ferreiros do reino. Cuide dela e a mantenha afiada."**

**"Está bem" o aprendiz concordou, admirando a faca que tinha nas mãos.**

**"Ela é parecida com uma faca usada pelos escandinavos " Halt informou. " Serve como faca e ferramenta. Repare que a qualidade do aço da nossa faca é muito superior ao aço deles."**

**Will examinou a faca com mais atenção, percebeu a cor azulada da lâmina e sentiu o seu equilíbrio perfeito. O cabo de couro e bronze dava a ela uma aparência simples e útil, mas era uma arma excelente e muito superior às espadas grosseiras usadas pelos guerreiros do castelo Redmont.**

**Halt **se aproximou de** Will **e mostrou/prendeu** a bainha dupla em seu cinto para que conseguisse pegar as facas com facilidade** fazendo com que sua mão tocasse no quadril do menino demoradamente,e fazendo a respiração de Will engatar,deixando suas pernas bambas e o ronronar mais alto.

**"Agora tudo o que você precisa fazer é aprender a usar as facas. E você sabe o que isso significa, não sabe?" **Halt falou depois de se levantar e sorrir vendo que tinha tanto poder sobre o menino quanto Will dele.

**Will sacudiu a cabeça sorrindo. **depois de se recuperar dos acontecimentos anteriores.

**"Muita prática" ele respondeu.**

oOo

**NOTA DA AUTORA:** Mudanças,não muitas...mas mudanças...bom eu não sei mais o que falar a não ser para que vocês comentem e respondam as questões a baixo. :)

**VOCÊS QUEREM QUE TENHA MAIS O PONTO DE VISTA DE HALT? **vocês é quem irão decidir!

**POR FAVOR RESPONDAM:**

**1) **primeiro,eu não sei se vocês notaram mais tem uma pergunta no resumo da historia,eu faço um trio no casal? Halt/Horace/Will? me respondam se quiserem.

**2) **Bom,agora eu queria que vocês me responde-sem vocês querem que essa seja uma fic criatura?

Essa ideia me abateu agora e decidi perguntar para ver se vocês gostavam então por favor respondam!

votem em quantas quiserem e quem terá qual criatura.

Halt.

Horace.

Will.

As criaturas eu penso seriam:

Dementador.

Veela.

Veela Dark.

Lobisomem.

Vampiro.

Elfo.

Incubo.

Súcubo.

Dragão.

Elemental água.

Elemental terra.

Elemental fogo.

Elemental ar.

Ninfa.

Anjo.

Anjo caído.

Testralio.

Basilisco.

Unicórnio.

Centauro.

Bicho-papão.

Fênix.

Hipogrifo.

Outros(qual se você tiver ideia)

Por favor mandem suas sugestões o mais rápido possível,eu posso ter que usar a informação a qualquer momento então quanto mais rápido melhor,sem contar que dependendo que tipo de criatura as personalidade terão que mudar um pouco isso se vocês quiserem criaturas em tudo!

Oh,uma pergunta que eu acho que vai surgir: _Mas Yue! Rangers não é uma fic de seres mágicos então não tem sentido colocar essa ideia! _ai meu querido leitor eu terei que apontar que essa também é uma fic de Harry Potter e que bem mais para frente a magia sera mencionada e...bom vamos deixar o resto para curiosidade mais eu tenho que pensar para frente nessa historia então seria bom ouvir a sua opinião.

:)


	13. Chapter 13

**Titulo: **Meu mentor,meu amor!

**Emparelhamento: **Halt dom/Will (Harry Potter) sub/Horace dom(?).

**Advertência: **Yaoi,maduro,linguagem suja,você FOI AVISADO.

**Beta: **Nenhum

**Declaração** Eu não possuo Harry Potter ou Rangers a ordem dos arqueiros.

**Resumo:** Yaoi,com uma mexida do destino,sorte,azar,equilíbrio e o futuro Harry Potter acaba parando em Araluen a onde cresce no castelo Redmont com o nome de Will e se torno um aprendiz de arqueiro do belo e misterioso Halt,como sera sua vida depois de começar essa aventura,lutando na guerra,descobrindo posteriormente que é um bruxo e tentando conquistar o coração da sua...suas almas gêmeas?

oOo

**Capitulo 13**

momentos

oOo

**Sir Rodney inclinou-se na cerca de madeira que rodeava a área de treinamento enquanto observava os novos cadetes da Escola de Guerra, que faziam exercícios com armas. Pensativo, ele esfregou o queixo, olhando com atenção os novos 20 recrutas, mas sempre voltando para um em especial o garoto alto de ombros largos da ala dos protegidos que tinha selecionado no Dia da Escolha. Ele pensou um instante, tentando se lembrar do nome do garoto.**

**Horace, era isso.**

**O exercício era comum. Cada garoto, usando uma malha de ferro, um capacete e carregando um escudo, ficava em frente a um poste de madeira acolchoado da altura de um homem. Sir Rodney achava que só fazia sentido praticar o uso da espada quando se estava usando todo o equipamento pesado, como acontecia numa guerra. Ele achava melhor que os meninos se acostumassem às limitações da armadura e do peso do equipamento desde o começo.**

**Além do escudo, do capacete e da malha, cada garoto também tinha uma espada para exercícios fabricada pelo armeiro. Essas espadas eram feitas de madeira e, fora o cabo de couro e a cruzeta, se pareciam pouco com uma espada real. Na verdade, eram bastões compridos feitos de nogueira forte. Mas o peso era muito parecido com o das lâminas de aço estreitas, e os cabos eram construídos para se aproximar do peso e do equilíbrio de uma espada de verdade.**

**No final, os recrutas iriam passar a exercícios com espadas de verdade, mas sem ponta e sem corte. Porém esse momento ainda demoraria alguns meses para chegar e, nessa etapa, os recrutas menos capazes já teriam sido eliminados. Era perfeitamente normal que pelo menos um terço dos alunos da Escola de Guerra abandonasse os duros treinamentos nos primeiros três meses. Às vezes, era o garoto que decidia. Outras, o instrutor ou, em casos extremos, o próprio sir Rodney. A Escola de Guerra era difícil, e os seus padrões eram rígidos.**

**No pátio de treinamento, ouviam-se as pancadas fortes da madeira contra o forro dos postes, feito de couro grosso e endurecido pelo sol. Na entrada do pátio, o mestre de exercícios, sir Karel, indicava os movimentos a serem realizados.**

**Cinco cadetes do 5° ano, orientados por sir Morton, um instrutor assistente, andavam entre os novos aprendizes, atentos aos detalhes dos golpes básicos de espada, corrigindo um movimento errado aqui, mudando o ângulo de um golpe ali, garantindo que os garotos não abaixassem demais os escudos durante o exercício.**

**Era um trabalho monótono e repetitivo, realizado debaixo do sol quente da tarde, porém necessário. Aqueles eram os movimentos básicos que ajudariam os garotos a viver ou morrer em algum ponto do futuro, e era essencial que eles estivessem muito bem treinados e capazes de agir por instinto.**

**Foi esse pensamento que fez sir Rodney observar Horace naquele momento. Enquanto Karel ditava os movimentos básicos, Rodney tinha percebido que Horace estava acrescentando golpes extras à sequência sem se atrasar ou perder o ritmo.**

**Karel tinha acabado de iniciar outra série de exercícios, e sir Rodney se inclinou atento, com os olhos fixos em Horace.**

**"Ataque! Golpe lateral! Cortada à esquerda! Acima do ombro!"gritava o mestre de exercícios. "Cortada por cima!"**

**Quando Karel mandou realizar a cortada por cima, Horace obedeceu, mas então, quase ao mesmo tempo, passou para uma cortada para o lado, deixando que o primeiro movimento o preparasse instantaneamente para o segundo. O golpe foi dado com tamanha velocidade e força que, num combate real, o resultado seria destruidor. O escudo do oponente, levantado para impedir a cortada, nunca poderia ter reagido com a rapidez necessária para proteger as costelas descobertas do movimento rápido que se seguiu.**

**Nos últimos minutos, Rodney se dera conta de que o aluno estava acrescentando esses golpes à rotina. Ele os tinha visto primeiro com o canto dos olhos ao perceber uma leve variação no padrão rígido do exercício, uma rápida agitação no movimento extra que surgiu e desapareceu quase depressa demais para ser visto.**

**"Descansar! "Karel gritou.**

**Rodney notou que, enquanto a maioria dos outros deixava cair as armas e ficava à vontade, Horace mantinha a posição de sentido, a ponta da espada ligeiramente acima da cintura e movia os dedos do pé durante a pausa como se não quisesse perder o ritmo.**

**Aparentemente, alguém mais tinha percebido os golpes adicionais de Horace. Sir Morton se inclinou para um dos cadetes mais velhos e falou com ele, fazendo gestos rápidos na direção de Horace. O aluno do 1° ano, ainda atento ao poste de treinamento que era seu inimigo, não notou a conversa. Ele olhou para cima confuso quando o cadete se aproximou e o chamou.**

**"Ei, você! No poste 14. O que pensa que está fazendo?"**

**Surpresa e preocupação apareceram no rosto de Horace. Nenhum recruta do 1° ano gostava de receber a atenção dos mestres de exercícios ou dos seus assistentes. Todos sabiam muito bem qual a quantidade de alunos que deixava a escola depois de algum tempo.**

**"Senhor? "ele disse ansioso, sem entender a pergunta.**

**"Você não está seguindo o padrão. Faça o que sir Karel manda, está bem?"**

**Rodney observou tudo com atenção e ficou convencido de que a surpresa de Horace era verdadeira. O garoto alto fez um pequeno movimento com os ombros. Ele agora estava em posição de sentido, com a espada apoiada no ombro direito e o escudo erguido em posição de desfile.**

**"Senhor? " ele chamou indeciso.**

**O cadete mais velho estava ficando zangado. Não tinha percebido os movimentos extras de Horace e obviamente supôs que o garoto mais jovem estava simplesmente seguindo uma sequência ao acaso por conta própria. Ele se inclinou para a frente e o seu rosto ficou apenas a alguns centímetros do de Horace.**

**" Sir Karel indica a sequência que quer que vocês façam! E você obedece!"ele disse em voz bem alta para aquela distância. "Entendeu?"**

**"Senhor, eu... obedeci "Horace respondeu com o rosto muito vermelho.**

**Ele sabia que não devia discutir com um instrutor, mas também sabia que tinha feito todos os golpes exigidos por Karel.**

**Rodney viu que o cadete mais velho agora estava em desvantagem. Ele não tinha visto o que Horace tinha feito e disfarçou a incerteza com raiva.**

**"Ah, obedeceu, hein? Bom, talvez você queira repetir a última sequência para mim. Que sequência sir Karel pediu?"**

**"A sequência número 5, senhor. Ataque, golpe lateral, cortada à esquerda, acima do ombro, cortada por cima "Horace respondeu sem hesitação."**

**O cadete vacilou. Ele achava que Horace tinha simplesmente feito os exercícios sem atenção e golpeado o poste de qualquer jeito. Mas Horace tinha repetido a sequência com perfeição. Pelo menos era o que parecia. O garoto mais velho não tinha certeza absoluta de qual tinha sido a sequência, mas o aluno tinha respondido sem nenhuma hesitação. Ele percebeu que todos os outros alunos estavam assistindo à cena com muito interesse, o que era natural. Alunos sempre gostavam de ver alguém ser repreendido por um erro, pois desse modo os próprios erros não eram notados.**

**"O que está acontecendo, Paul? "sir Morton, assistente do mestre de exercícios, perguntou, parecendo aborrecido com a discussão.**

**Ele tinha mandado o cadete repreender o aluno pela falta de atenção. Essa repreensão já deveria ter sido dada, e o assunto, terminado. Em vez disso, a aula estava sendo atrapalhada. O cadete Paul se aproximou.**

**"Senhor, o aluno disse que realizou a sequência" ele respondeu.**

**Horace quis protestar, mas pensou melhor e fechou a boca.**

**"Um momento."**

**Paul e sir Morton se viraram um pouco surpresos, pois não tinham percebido a aproximação de sir Rodney. Ao redor deles, os outros alunos também ficaram em posição de sentido. Sir Rodney era admirado por todos os membros da Escola de Guerra, especialmente pelos mais novos. Morton não chegou a ficar em posição de sentido, mas endireitou um pouco o corpo e ajeitou os ombros.**

**Horace mordeu o lábio de preocupação. Ele sentiu a possibilidade de ser dispensado da Escola de Guerra.**

**Primeiro, os três cadetes do 2° ano tornaram-se seus inimigos e vinham fazendo de sua vida um inferno. Agora, tinha chamado a atenção indesejada do cadete Paul e de sir Morton. E, para terminar, o próprio mestre de guerra estava ali presente. Para piorar as coisas, não tinha ideia de que erro havia cometido. Ele se lembrava claramente de realizar a sequência como tinha sido pedido.**

**"Você se lembra da sequência, cadete Horace? "o mestre de guerra perguntou.**

**O cadete assentiu com a cabeça enfático, mas logo percebeu que essa não era considerada uma resposta aceitável para uma pergunta vinda de um oficial superior, então disse:**

**"Sim, senhor. A sequência número 5, senhor."**

**Rodney percebeu que aquela era a segunda vez que ele tinha identificado a sequência. Estava inclinado a apostar que nenhum dos outros cadetes seria capaz de dizer que sequência do manual de exercícios tinha acabado de completar. E duvidava também que os cadetes mais velhos estivessem mais bem informados. Sir Morton ia dizer alguma coisa, mas Rodney levantou a mão para impedi-lo.**

**"Talvez você possa repeti-la para nós "ele disse, a voz séria não mostrando o interesse cada vez maior que sentia por aquele recruta. Rodney fez um gesto na direção do poste de treinamento. "Tome posição. Diga os nomes dos exercícios e... comece!"**

**Horace realizou a sequência sem errar, gritando os nomes a cada golpe.**

**"Ataque! Golpe lateral! Cortada à esquerda! Acima do ombro! Cortada por cima!"**

**A espada de exercício batia com movimentos firmes contra o couro que cobria o poste. O ritmo era perfeito. A execução dos golpes era perfeita, mas desta vez Rodney percebeu que não houve nenhum movimento adicional. O golpe lateral rápido como um raio não foi dado. Ele imaginou saber o motivo. Desta vez, Horace estava concentrado em acertar a sequência. Antes, ele tinha agido instintivamente.**

**Sir Karel, atraído pela intervenção de sir Rodney numa sessão de treinamento comum, passeou entre as fileiras de alunos parados junto dos postes de exercícios.**

**Ele estava com as sobrancelhas erguidas numa pergunta muda para sir Rodney. Como era um cavaleiro antigo, tinha direito a esse tipo de comportamento informal. O mestre de guerra levantou a mão novamente. Não queria que nada atrapalhasse a concentração de Horace naquele momento. Mas estava satisfeito por Karel estar ali para testemunhar o que tinha certeza de que iria acontecer.**

**"Outra vez "ele disse no mesmo tom de voz sério, e Horace reiniciou a sequência.**

**Quando terminou, a voz de Rodney soou como um chicote.**

**"Outra vez!"**

**E novamente Horace executou a quinta sequência.**

**"Sequência 3!"Rodney disparou quando o rapaz terminou.**

**"Ataque! Ataque! Passo para trás! Parada cruzada! Bloqueio de escudo! Golpe lateral! "Horace disse enquanto realizava os movimentos.**

**Rodney notou que o garoto se movimentava com leveza sobre os dedos dos pés, enquanto a espada parecia uma língua que dançava de um lado para outro. Sem perceber, Horace estava anunciando a cadência de movimentos quase tão rápido quanto o mestre de exercícios tinha feito.**

**Karel olhou para Rodney e acenou com ar de satisfação. Mas Rodney ainda não tinha terminado. Antes que Horace tivesse tempo para pensar, ele anunciou a quinta sequência de novo e o garoto reagiu.**

**"Ataque! Golpe lateral! Cortada à esquerda! Acima do ombro! Cortada por cima! Cortada à esquerda!"Sir Rodney disparou instantaneamente e, em resposta, quase como se tivesse vontade própria, a espada de Horace se movimentou naquele golpe extra e mortal.**

**Sir Rodney escutou os sons de surpresa de Morton e Karel. Eles perceberam a importância do que tinham visto. O cadete Paul demorou a entender o que tinha acontecido. Para ele, o aluno tinha respondido a uma ordem extra do mestre de guerra. Em sua opinião, Horace tinha realizado o exercício com perfeição, sabia manejar a espada, mas isso era tudo o que tinha visto.**

**"Descansar! "Sir Rodney ordenou, e Horace apoiou a mão no punho da espada encostada no chão, os pés separados, o cabo da arma na frente da fivela do cinto na posição de descanso de desfile.**

**" Agora, Horace "o mestre de guerra disse devagar "você se lembra de ter acrescentado aquela cortada lateral à esquerda à sequência na primeira vez?"**

**Horace franziu a testa e então compreendeu. Ele não tinha certeza, mas agora que o mestre de guerra refrescara sua memória, achou que isso podia ter acontecido.**

**"Ahn... sim, senhor. Acho que sim. Sinto muito, senhor. Eu não tinha a intenção. É que... simplesmente aconteceu."**

**Rodney olhou rapidamente para os seus mestres de exercício e viu que eles entendiam a importância do que tinha acontecido ali. Ele fez um gesto com a cabeça para os homens, passando a mensagem silenciosa de que não queria que nada fosse feito a respeito disso... ainda.**

**"Bem, não aconteceu nada de errado, mas preste atenção no restante do período e só faça os exercícios pedidos por sir Karel, está certo?"**

**"Sim, senhor!"Horace respondeu em posição de sentido. "Desculpe, senhor! " ele disse para o mestre de exercícios, que respondeu com um aceno de mão.**

**"Preste mais atenção no futuro "Karel fez um gesto de cabeça para sir Rodney ao perceber que o mestre de guerra queria se afastar.**

**"Obrigado, senhor. Podemos continuar?"**

**" Prossiga, mestre"sir Rodney concordou e começou a se virar, mas, como se se lembrasse de algo, voltou e acrescentou como quem não quer nada: "Ah, por falar nisso, posso conversar com você no meu gabinete no fim da tarde, depois que as aulas terminarem?"**

**"Claro, senhor " Karel respondeu no mesmo tom, sabendo que sir Rodney queria discutir aquele fenômeno, mas sem querer que Horace percebesse seu interesse.**

**Sir Rodney voltou lentamente para a sede da Escola de Guerra. Atrás dele, escutou Karel dando ordens e depois o som repetitivo da madeira batendo no couro.**

oOo

**NOTA DA AUTORA:** Não mudanças aqui...bom me digam o que estão achando da fic no geral! :)

**VOCÊS QUEREM QUE TENHA MAIS O PONTO DE VISTA DE HALT? **vocês é quem irão decidir!

**POR FAVOR RESPONDAM:**

**1) **primeiro,eu não sei se vocês notaram mais tem uma pergunta no resumo da historia,eu faço um trio no casal? Halt/Horace/Will? me respondam se quiserem.

**2) **Bom,agora eu queria que vocês me responde-sem vocês querem que essa seja uma fic criatura?

Essa ideia me abateu agora e decidi perguntar para ver se vocês gostavam então por favor respondam!

votem em quantas quiserem e quem terá qual criatura.

Halt.

Horace.

Will.

As criaturas eu penso seriam:

Dementador.

Veela.

Veela Dark.

Lobisomem.

Vampiro.

Elfo.

Incubo.

Súcubo.

Dragão.

Elemental água.

Elemental terra.

Elemental fogo.

Elemental ar.

Ninfa.

Anjo.

Anjo caído.

Testralio.

Basilisco.

Unicórnio.

Centauro.

Bicho-papão.

Fênix.

Hipogrifo.

Outros(qual se você tiver ideia)

Por favor mandem suas sugestões o mais rápido possível,eu posso ter que usar a informação a qualquer momento então quanto mais rápido melhor,sem contar que dependendo que tipo de criatura as personalidade terão que mudar um pouco isso se vocês quiserem criaturas em tudo!

Oh,uma pergunta que eu acho que vai surgir: _Mas Yue! Rangers não é uma fic de seres mágicos então não tem sentido colocar essa ideia! _ai meu querido leitor eu terei que apontar que essa também é uma fic de Harry Potter e que bem mais para frente a magia sera mencionada e...bom vamos deixar o resto para curiosidade mais eu tenho que pensar para frente nessa historia então seria bom ouvir a sua opinião.

:)


	14. Chapter 14

**Titulo: **Meu mentor,meu amor!

**Emparelhamento: **Halt dom/Will (Harry Potter) sub/Horace dom(?).

**Advertência: **Yaoi,maduro,linguagem suja,você FOI AVISADO.

**Beta: **Nenhum

**Declaração** Eu não possuo Harry Potter ou Rangers a ordem dos arqueiros.

**Resumo:** Yaoi,com uma mexida do destino,sorte,azar,equilíbrio e o futuro Harry Potter acaba parando em Araluen a onde cresce no castelo Redmont com o nome de Will e se torno um aprendiz de arqueiro do belo e misterioso Halt,como sera sua vida depois de começar essa aventura,lutando na guerra,descobrindo posteriormente que é um bruxo e tentando conquistar o coração da sua...suas almas gêmeas?

oOo

**Capitulo 14**

conversa

oOo

**H****alt examinou o alvo no qual Will estivera atirando e assentiu com um gesto de cabeça. **Halt sabia que ficava cada vez mais fascinado com o seu aprendiz,fazendo sua guarda abaixar cada vez mais.

**"Nada mal"elogiou.** incrivelmente os elogios pareciam vir a todo momento para seu jovem aprendiz fazendo com que Halt tivesse que se conter muito para não elogiar cada coisa que ele fazia** "A sua pontaria está mesmo melhorando."**

**Will não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. Aquele era realmente um grande elogio, vindo de Halt. Este viu a expressão do garoto **sentindo seu coração disparar e ficar muito feliz por ser ele o causador desse sorriso mais sabia que o garoto não poderia ficar convencido das suas habilidades e** imediatamente acrescentou:**

**"Com mais prática, muito mais prática, você até pode alcançar a mediocridade."**

**Will não tinha muita certeza do que aquela palavra queria dizer, mas teve a impressão de que não era uma coisa boa. O sorriso desapareceu** ele não queria de maneira nenhuma decepcionar o seu mentor,** e Halt abandonou o assunto com um aceno de mão.**

**" Chega de treino de arco-e-flecha por ora. Vamos" ele disse e saiu** tentando tirar da cabeça o como queria fazer o sorriso voltar ao rosto do mais novo,** caminhando numa trilha estreita pela floresta.**

**"Para onde estamos indo?" Will perguntou** sua curiosidade indo as alturas,** quase correndo para acompanhar as passadas largas do arqueiro**.

**"Por que esse menino faz tantas perguntas?" ****Halt perguntou, olhando para as árvores acima dele. **Halt não queria nada mais do que calar a boca de seu aprendiz de um jeito que não era muito certo,embora o garoto não parecia ser contra seus avanços...ele pensaria nisso depois

**É claro que elas não responderam.**

oOo

**Os dois andaram por uma hora** ,em um silêncio confortável,** antes de chegar a um pequeno grupo de casas enterradas no fundo da floresta.**

**Will estava louco para fazer mais perguntas** saber o que se passava na mente do arqueiro,** mas já tinha aprendido que Halt não ia respondê-las** o que era extremamente chato para sua curiosidade inigualável,** então resolveu ter paciência** ,o que não era fácil em tudo.** Ele sabia que cedo ou tarde descobriria por que estavam ali.**

**Halt foi até a maior das cabanas em ruínas, parou e fez sinal para que Will o seguisse. **Pensando em um modo para se aproximar mais de seu aprendiz,ele sabia que era errado,mas não podia fazer nada para evitar,principalmente porque esse sentimento ficava a cada dia mais forte.

**"Olá, Velho Bob!" ele chamou.**

**Will ouviu alguém se mexendo dentro da cabana e então um vulto enrugado e encurvado apareceu na porta** ele podia dizer que era um homem instintivamente,pelo tamanho ou pelo modo que ele se movia.** O homem era quase careca, e sua barba era comprida, manchada e de um branco sujo. Quando ele andou na direção dos dois, sorrindo e cumprimentando Halt com um aceno de cabeça, Will prendeu a respiração**.** O Velho Bob cheirava a estábulo, e dos mais sujos, por sinal.**

**"Bom-dia, arqueiro!" o velho cumprimentou. "Quem você trouxe aí?"**

**Ele olhou para Will com interesse. Seus olhos eram brilhantes e atentos, apesar da aparência suja e descuidada.**

**"Este é Will, meu novo aprendiz " Halt disse** com cuidado para não dizer nada de inapropriado sobre o garoto,e se sentindo bem com o termo possessivo que tinha escolhido para usar.** "Will, este é o Velho Bob."**

**"Bom-dia, senhor "Will cumprimentou educado, e o velho riu.**

**"Ele me chamou de senhor! Viu só, arqueiro, ele me chamou de senhor! Esse vai ser um excelente arqueiro!"**

**Will sorriu para ele. Por mais sujo que fosse, havia algo de cativante nele, talvez fosse o fato de não parecer se deixar intimidar por Halt** o que certamente era um feito,** Will não conseguia se lembrar de ter visto ninguém falar tão à vontade com o arqueiro** mesmo que ele fosse sexy,lindo,misterioso,perfeito...

**Halt grunhiu** ,Bob não deveria jogar elogios ao SEU aprendiz,tanto porque ele era Seu quanto para ele não ficar se achando muito e** impaciente **falou:

**"Eles estão prontos?"perguntou** curto e grosso para acabar logo com o assunto.

**O velho riu outra vez** sem se preocupar com a grosseria do arqueiro** e acenou várias vezes com a cabeça.**

**"Estão mais que prontos!" respondeu. "Venha até aqui e veja."**

**Ele os levou para o fundo da cabana, onde havia um pequeno cercado com o portão aberto** Will inconscientemente se aproximou de seu mentor,querendo poder sentir a aura protetora que Halt exalava,e fora ignorado isso por Bob,mas não por Halt que gosta da proximidade do seu aprendiz.** Na outra extremidade, havia um abrigo coberto por um telhado sustentado por quatro postes. Não havia paredes. O Velho Bob soltou um assobio agudo que fez Will dar um pulo** e apertar a mão de Halt por um momento antes de soltar com o rosto vermelho,o arqueiro mais velho não comentou o fato e Bob não notara nada de esquisito sobre isso.

**"Eles estão ali, está vendo?"falou, apontando para o abrigo. **

**Will viu dois cavalos pequenos trotando pelo terreno para cumprimentar o velho. Quando se aproximaram, o rapaz percebeu que um deles era um pônei, mas os dois eram animais pequenos e desgrenhados,** e não pode deixa-lo de pensar que eles** em nada parecidos com os cavalos de batalha fortes e lustrosos em que o barão e seus guerreiros cavalgavam para a guerra.**

**O maior dos dois trotou imediatamente para perto de Halt, que acariciou seu pescoço** ,o que Will sentiu ciumes sem explicação querendo ser o único a fazer isso no mais velho;** e lhe deu uma maçã tirada de um cesto perto da cerca. O cavalo a mastigou agradecido. Halt se inclinou para a frente e murmurou algumas palavras em seu ouvido** o que só fez o ciumes de Will aumentar,e ele tentou ao máximo não mostrar tal coisa.** O cavalo virou a cabeça e relinchou, como se os dois estivessem achando graça de alguma piada particular.**

**O pônei esperou até que o Velho Bob também lhe tivesse dado uma maçã para mastigar e então virou o olhar inteligente para Will** ,que se sentiu feliz por ter escondido toda a questão do ciumes até o momento que ele olhou em seus olhos.

**"Esse se chama Puxão o velho homem "contou. " Parece que é do seu tamanho, não é?"**

**Ele passou a rédea de corda para Will, que a segurou e observou os olhos do cavalo. Ele era um animal pequeno e desgrenhado. Suas pernas eram curtas, mas fortes. O corpo tinha a forma de um barril, a crina e a cauda estavam ásperas e precisavam ser escovadas. Para falar a verdade, em se tratando de cavalos, Will achou que aquele não era uma figura muito impressionante. **Quando era mais novo ele sonhava com um cavalo** que algum dia o levasse a uma batalha. Nesses sonhos, o cavalo era alto e majestoso, forte e negro, penteado e escovado até brilhar como uma armadura **é claro isso fora antes de notar que nunca teria essa oportunidade.

**O cavalo quase pareceu sentir o que ele estava pensando** tanto na parte de pensar que teria coisa melhor quanto estar triste por jamais ter essa oportunidade e se sentir triste por isso** e encostou a cabeça delicadamente no ombro do garoto.**

**_"Talvez eu não seja muito grande"_, os olhos dele pareciam dizer, _"mas posso surpreender você."_**talvez ele estava mesmo surtando com o que sentia por Halt e estava imaginando coisas?

**" Bom" Halt disse** sabendo muito bem o que seu aprendiz estava pensando e querendo ver o que ele ira falar sobre.** "O que você achou dele? "perguntou, acariciando o focinho macio do animal.**

**Era óbvio que o arqueiro e aqueles bichos eram velhos amigos. Will hesitou, pois não queria ofender ninguém** , não principalmente Halt.

**" Ele é... meio... pequeno " disse finalmente** sabendo que sua resposta era esperada.

**"Você também é" Halt ressaltou.**

**Will não conseguiu encontrar uma resposta para isso. O Velho Bob se torcia de tanto rir.**

**"Ele não é um cavalo de batalha, não é, garoto?" o velho perguntou.**

**"Bem... não, não é "Will respondeu sem jeito.**

**Ele gostava de Bob e sentiu que qualquer crítica ao pônei poderia ser levada para o lado pessoal **coisa que Will não queria que acontecesse.** Mas o velho só ****riu de novo:**

**"Mas ele ganha de qualquer um daqueles cavalos de batalha sofisticados! "disse com orgulho. " Ele é muito forte, este garoto aqui! Consegue andar o dia inteiro, muito tempo depois que os cavalos elegantes se deitaram e morreram."**

**Indeciso, Will olhou para o pequeno animal desgrenhado** ,ele não sabia como isso parecia ser possível.

**"Tenho certeza que sim "ele disse com educação.**

**" Por que você não experimenta? " Halt perguntou** querendo ver o que seu aprendiz ira fazer,** recostando-se na cerca** fazendo Will achar que a posse em que estava era maravilhosa,tão linda...o sentimento fofinho adentrou o seu corpo .** "Você é um corredor rápido. Solte ele e veja se consegue pegar outra vez."**

**Will sentiu o desafio na voz do arqueiro** e de algum modo sabia que ele queria que fizesse exatamente isso** e soltou a rédea. O cavalo, como se percebesse que aquilo era algum tipo de teste, se afastou um pouco para o centro do pequeno cercado** fazendo o aprendiz se questionar novamente da inteligencia do cavalinho era tão grande quanto parecia.** Will passou por baixo da cerca, andou devagar até o pônei e estendeu a mão num gesto convidativo.**

**"Venha, garoto "ele disse** com uma voz gentil.** "Fique quieto aí."**

**Will tentou pegar a rédea e, de repente, o pequeno cavalo virou, afastou-se para um lado e depois para o outro, deu alguns passos ao redor de Will e caminhou para trás, para fora de seu alcance** fazendo Will ainda mais determinado em pega-lo.

**Will tentou novamente.**

**Mais uma vez, o cavalo escapou com facilidade. Will estava começando a se sentir um idiota** e algo dentro dele resmungar para o cavalo,querendo que ele pegasse o quanto antes.** Ele avançou para o cavalo, e o animal recuou. Em seguida, exatamente quando Will pensou que o pegaria, ele dançou com agilidade para o lado e fugiu outra vez.**

**Will perdeu o humor e correu atrás dele** os resmungos dentro de seu corpo se tornando maiores.** O cavalo, gostando da brincadeira, relinchou e correu para fora de seu alcance.**

**E assim eles continuaram. Will se aproximava, o cavalo se abaixava, desviava e escapava. Até mesmo no espaço reduzido do pequeno cercado, ele não conseguiu apanhá-lo.**

**Will parou consciente de que Halt o observava com atenção** coisa que ele estava muito consciente para saber notando o quanto esses olhares eram essenciais para ele durante esse tempo.** Pensou por alguns instantes, pois achou que tinha de haver uma saída** colocando toda a sua mente para funcionar.** Nunca conseguiria pegar um cavalo ágil e rápido como aquele** ele admitia isso para si mesmo.** Tinha que haver um outro jeito...**

**Seu olhar caiu sobre o cesto de maçãs do lado de fora da cerca** é claro,isso poderia ajudar com o seu problema, sorrindo.** Rapidamente, ele passou por baixo da grade e pegou uma maçã. Então, voltou para o cercado e ficou parado feito uma estátua, estendendo a fruta.**

**"Venha, garoto " ele chamou** novamente com uma voz persuasiva.

**Puxão levantou as orelhas. Gostava de maçãs e achou que também gostava do garoto** até porque o menino parecia precisar de alguém para cuidar dele,** ele sabia jogar esse jogo. Sacudindo a cabeça de um jeito aprovador, trotou para a frente e pegou a maçã com delicadeza. Will apanhou a rédea, e o pônei mastigou a maçã. Se fosse possível dizer que um cavalo parece feliz, aquele parecia.**

**Will olhou para cima e viu Halt fazer um aceno de aprovação** ,o garoto era perfeito,o arqueiro mais velho pensou ,gostando do método bem pensado que ele tinha utilizado para conseguir atrair o cavalo.

**"Bem pensado!"**

**O Velho Bob deu um cutucão nas costelas do homem vestido de cinza** ,o que fez Will sorrir por dentro sabendo que poucas pessoas teriam mesmo a coragem para fazer algo do tipo no arqueiro.

**"Garoto esperto, esse aí! Esperto e educado! Vai formar uma boa equipe com o Puxão, você não acha?"**

**Will deu tapinhas no pescoço desgrenhado do cavalo e olhou para o velho.**

**"Por que o nome dele é Puxão?" ele quis saber.**

**No mesmo momento, o braço de Will foi quase arrancado quando o pônei jogou a cabeça para trás de repente. Will cambaleou e recuperou o equilíbrio. A gargalhada do Velho Bob se fez ouvir na clareira. **Halt inconscientemente verificou se o garoto estava de algum modo machucado com isso e notou que teria que pensar o mais rapidamente possível no que sentia

**"Vamos ver se você adivinha! " ele disse deliciado.**

**O riso dele era contagioso, e Will não conseguiu não rir também. Halt olhou para o sol, que desaparecia depressa atrás das árvores que cercavam a clareira do Velho Bob e as campinas além** ele sabia que teria que falar com o menino o quanto antes,ele não podia adiar essa conversa por mais tempo sabendo que passaria muito tempo em companhia do garoto dali para frente e as coisas só piorariam se ficasse protelando.

**"Leve Puxão para o abrigo, Bob vai lhe mostrar como tratar do pelo e como alimentá-lo " ele mandou. " Vamos ficar com você esta noite, Bob, se concordar" acrescentou, dirigindo-se ao velho homem. **e sabendo que a conversa não passaria daquela noite

**"Vou gostar da companhia, arqueiro " o velho respondeu com prazer. " Às vezes, passo tanto tempo com os cavalos que começo a pensar que também sou um deles."**

** Sem perceber, ele mergulhou uma das mãos no cesto de maças e escolheu uma, dando-lhe uma mordida como Puxão tinha feito alguns minutos antes. Halt o observou com surpresa. **Sabendo que não era fácil para alguém admitir isso e ficando levemente preocupado por seu 'amigo'.

**"Acho que chegamos na hora certa " ele murmurou secamente** sabendo que o homem deveria encontrar um modo de ter mais contato com os humanos.** " Então, amanhã vamos ver se Will é tão bom para montar o Puxão quanto para pegar ele " continuou** provocando seu aprendiz,** imaginando que seu aprendiz não iria dormir muito naquela noite depois de ouvir suas palavras. **Dado-lhes tempo para conversar.

**Ele tinha razão.****A pequena cabana do Velho Bob só tinha dois aposentos. Portanto, depois do jantar, Halt se estendeu no chão ****perto da lareira e Will se ajeitou na palha limpa e quente do celeiro, ouvindo os suaves sons da respiração dos dois cavalos.**

Assim que Halt tinha certeza de que o dono da casa estava dormindo ele se levantou e viu seu aprendiz ,bem acordado e sabendo que esse era o momento para terem essa conversa ele se aproximou do garoto sem ser notado e se deitou ao lado dele fazendo Will quase pular com esse fato,encarando o arqueiro espantado.

Halt sorriu quando viu a incredulidade e a inocência do menino ao vê-lo tão perto,tomando coragem ele falou:

"Acho que temos que conversar,Will!"ele disse com uma voz grave e rouca,fazendo com que Will sentisse desejo com o som feito.

"Conversar?" Will perguntou inocentemente com o coração acelerado por ter seu mentor tão perto de si naquele momento ,podendo sentir o cheiro de natureza que ele saia de Halt e sem poder se concentrar direito inconscientemente se aproximando mais ainda do homem mais velho.

"Sim!Sobre isso!"Halt gesticulo o fato de Will estava praticamente colado em seu corpo o que fez o menor corar e fazer um movimento para se separar mais sendo impedido pela mão de Halt que o segurara pela cintura e fazendo com que ele ficasse no lugar em que estava."Não se afaste...eu..gosto disso,ter você perto"

Will sentiu sem coração dispara,Halt o queria por perto,ele estava mais feliz do que nunca com essa constatação, o sentimento fofinho e o ronronar tomaram seu corpo fazendo com que ele se aproximasse ainda mais do homem mais velho.

"Eu...também gosto,Halt...te-lo perto...faz-me sentir bem..." Will falou inseguro,Halt sorriu com isso sabendo agora com todas as letrar que o garoto gostava verdadeiramente do seu toque.

"isso é bom!"Halt disse acariciando o rosto de seu aprendiz com delicadeza que ele não sabia que existia dentro de si... fazendo Will fechar os olhos e se aproximar ainda mais do toque do mais velho. "Embora seja errado!"

Will abriu os olhos com a pronuncia de Halt,a afirmação estava estampada em seus olhos,e claramente debatendo sobre o que estava acontecendo com eles e de algum modo Will sabia que essa era a unica chance de agir sobre esse sentimento que ele estava desenvolvendo.

"Não é!" ele disse com uma voz firme "Não pode ser...não quando eu me sinto tão completo quando você me toca assim"

"Eu tenho idade para ser o seu pai!"Halt afirmou,,sabendo que não tinha o direito de fazer o menino pertencer a ele,Will tinha a vida pela frente,para aproveitar e não deveria perder tempo com um velho como ele...Mas Halt também sabia que não poderia lutar contra o que sentia...as coisas eram tão contraditórias ...

"Eu não me importo!" Will disse,acariciando o rosto de seu mentor,e tentando convence-lo com o olhar,mostrando que não ligava para a idade que ele tinha,isso apenas tornava ele mais bonito para Will,um protetor ideal para ele de qualquer maneira.

"Vai se importar quando for mais velho!" Halt disse com convicção, mas seus olhos mostravam que ele queria se render ao que sentia por Will,e não parecia que conseguiria se prender com muito tempo para o sentimento.

"Não vou!" Will sussurrou com uma confiança inabalável.

"Você não pode saber!" Halt afirmou,porém sua voz mostrava que ele não tinha muitas forças para lutar contra isso.

"Nem você" Will murmurou,trasando os dedos pela expressão grossa que Halt tinha em seu rosto.

"Will..." Falou Halt cansado,talvez ele devesse apenas se entregar e lidar com as consequências do que ira acontecer mais tarde

"Por favor Halt...só nos de uma chance!" Will disse com uma voz persuasiva,e expondo todo o sentimento que tinha pelo mais velho com o olhar,fazendo Halt se prender por um momento no fascinante mar de sentimentos que seu protegido tinha.

"Will..." sua determinação estava fraca,ele sabia desde o começo que não deveria lutar contra algo que já estava claramente perdido.

"Por favor!Você me quer e eu te quero...só por favor!" Will falou com mais vigor,sem saber projetando ainda mais o sentimento de ser fofinho para seu mestre em seu rosto...fazendo a pouca determinação de Halt quebrar.

"Ninguém pode saber!É perigoso,sem contar em imoral,mas pessoas nunca nos deixaram viver em paz se soube-se" Halt disse se rendendo completamente...fazendo Will sorrir com isso.

"Ninguém vai saber!" Concordou Will com vigor.

"Não espere que eu mude também Will" Halt disse,ele sabia que teria que estipular muitas normas do que aconteceria em seu relacionamento com o mais novo.

"Eu sei! Eu não permitiria isso também!"Will disse beijando seu rosto suavemente "Halt...nós poderíamos ir devagar com isso?Eu nunca...nunca entrei em um relacionamento...eu não sei o que..."

"Eu não permitiria que isso fosse diferente..."Halt disse com suavidade.

E então o lábios dos dois se encontraram fazendo com que uma explosão de sentimento percorressem os dois corpos e naquele momento se sentirem verdadeiramente conectados um com o outro assim que eles se afastaram Halt se deitou puxando Will para seu braços servido de travesseiro para o menor.

"Agora durma,teremos muito tempo para decidir como iremos agir sobre isso...e amanha é um dia importante depois de tudo,veremos se você é um bom montador de cavalos"e com isso Halt mais uma vez garantiu que o menino passaria mais um tempo acordado.

E mais uma vez ele estava certo.

**A Lua nasceu e desapareceu, e o garoto permaneceu acordado, questionando-se e preocupando-se com o que o dia seguinte iria trazer** como ficaria seu relacionamento com Halt?.** Será que ele conseguiria montar o Puxão? Nunca tinha cavalgado. Será que cairia assim que tentasse? **

**Será que ficaria machucado? Ou, pior ainda, ficaria numa situação constrangedora? Ele gostava do Velho Bob e não queria parecer idiota na sua frente. Nem na frente de Halt, ele se deu conta um tanto surpreso. Quando finalmente adormeceu, ainda se perguntava** novamente** em que momento a opinião de Halt tinha se tornado tão importante para ele. **Mas ele sabia quando,e se perguntou ainda se seu relacionamento iria dar realmente certo.

oOo

**NOTA DA AUTORA:** Nesse teve varias mudanças! O que acharam? vamos quero saber se gostaram do que aconteceu? :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Titulo: **Meu mentor,meu amor!

**Emparelhamento: **Halt dom/Will (Harry Potter) sub/Horace dom(?).

**Advertência: **Yaoi,maduro,linguagem suja,você FOI AVISADO.

**Beta: **Nenhum

**Declaração** Eu não possuo Harry Potter ou Rangers a ordem dos arqueiros.

**Resumo:** Yaoi,com uma mexida do destino,sorte,azar,equilíbrio e o futuro Harry Potter acaba parando em Araluen a onde cresce no castelo Redmont com o nome de Will e se torno um aprendiz de arqueiro do belo e misterioso Halt,como sera sua vida depois de começar essa aventura,lutando na guerra,descobrindo posteriormente que é um bruxo e tentando conquistar o coração da sua...suas almas gêmeas?

oOo

**Capitulo 15**

decisão

oOo

**"Então, você viu o que aconteceu. O que achou? " sir Rodney perguntou.**

**Karel estendeu a mão e tornou a encher sua caneca com cerveja da jarra que estava na mesa entre eles. Os aposentos de Rodney eram bem simples, quando se pensava que ele era o chefe da Escola de Guerra. Mestres de guerra em outros feudos tiravam vantagem da posição para se cercar de comodidades e luxo, mas esse não era o estilo de Rodney.**

**O seu quarto era mobiliado com simplicidade: uma mesa de pinho no lugar da escrivaninha, cercada por seis cadeiras também de pinho, de encosto reto. Num canto, é claro, havia uma lareira. Rodney preferia viver com simplicidade, mas isso não queria dizer que gostasse de desconforto, e os invernos no castelo Redmont eram frios.**

**Eles estavam no final do verão, e as grossas paredes de pedra dos prédios do castelo serviam para manter o frescor do interior. Quando o frio chegava, essas mesmas paredes grossas retinham o calor do fogo. Em uma delas, uma grande janela com sacada se abria para o campo de treinamento da Escola de Guerra. De frente para a janela, na parede oposta, havia um vão de porta coberto por uma cortina grossa que levava para o quarto de dormir de Rodney, onde havia uma simples cama de soldado e móveis de madeira. Quando a esposa, Antoinette, ainda estava viva, o local era mais decorado, mas ela tinha morrido alguns anos antes, e os quartos agora tinham um toque inconfundivelmente masculino, sem qualquer objeto que não fosse útil e sem nenhum enfeite.**

**"Sim, eu vi "Karel concordou. "Não sei se acreditei, mas vi."**

**"Você só o viu uma vez "Rodney disse. "Ele fez isso várias vezes durante toda a sessão, e estou convencido de que o fez inconscientemente."**

**"Tão depressa quanto aquele que eu vi? "Karel perguntou, e Rodney assentiu energicamente.**

**"Quem sabe, até mais depressa. Ele adicionou um golpe extra à rotina, mas acompanhou o ritmo do exercício " ele hesitou e finalmente disse o que os dois estavam pensando: " O garoto tem um dom natural."**

**Karel inclinou a cabeça pensativo. Com base no que tinha visto, não estava preparado para contestar o fato. E sabia que o mestre de Guerra tinha observado o garoto por algum tempo durante o treino. Mas garotos com vocação eram poucos e demoravam a aparecer. Eles eram aquelas pessoas especiais para quem a habilidade com a espada funcionava numa dimensão totalmente diferente.**

**Era mais um instinto do que uma habilidade. Esses eram os que se tornavam campeões. Os mestres da espada. Guerreiros experientes como sir Rodney e sir Karel eram espadachins hábeis, mas aqueles com vocação levavam a técnica para outro plano. Era como se para eles a espada nas mãos se tornasse uma real extensão não só de seus corpos, mas também de suas personalidades. A espada parecia atuar em comunhão e em harmonia instantânea com a mente do espadachim, agindo até mais rápido do que o pensamento consciente. Os que tinham o dom possuíam habilidades únicas no que se referia à velocidade, ao equilíbrio e ao ritmo.**

**Assim sendo, representavam uma grande responsabilidade para os que estavam envolvidos com seu treinamento, pois essas habilidades e técnicas inatas tinham que ser cuidadosamente alimentadas e desenvolvidas em programas de treinamento para que o guerreiro, já muito eficiente naturalmente, desenvolvesse o seu verdadeiro potencial de genialidade.**

**"Tem certeza? "Karel disse por fim, e Rodney assentiu outra vez, olhando pela janela.**

**Em pensamento, ele via o treino do garoto e seus movimentos adicionais rápidos como um raio.**

**"Tenho "ele disse simplesmente. "Vamos ter que dizer a Wallace que ele vai ter outro aluno no próximo semestre."**

**Wallace era o mestre espadachim da Escola de Guerra Redmont e tinha a responsabilidade de dar o polimento final nas habilidades básicas que Karel e os outros ensinavam. No caso de um aluno brilhante como Horace, evidentemente era ele daria aulas particulares de técnicas avançadas. Karel refletiu sobre o prazo que Rodney tinha sugerido.**

**"Só depois disso?"ele perguntou. Faltavam ainda quase três meses para o semestre seguinte. " Por que não imediatamente? Pelo que vi, ele já domina as técnicas básicas."**

**Mas Rodney sacudiu a cabeça.**

**"Ainda não avaliamos a personalidade"retrucou. "Ele parece um bom garoto, mas nunca se sabe. Se se mostrar desajustado, não quero lhe dar o tipo de instrução avançada que Wallace pode oferecer."**

**Quando pensou a respeito, Karel concordou com o mestre de Guerra. Afinal, caso Horace tivesse de ser dispensado da Escola de Guerra por causa de alguma outra falha, seria embaraçoso e até perigoso se ele já estivesse no caminho de ser um espadachim altamente qualificado. Muitas vezes, alunos dispensados reagiam com ressentimento.**

**"E tem outra coisa " Rodney acrescentou. "Vamos manter esta conversa entre nós e dizer a mesma coisa a Morton. Não quero que o garoto escute nada sobre isso ainda. Ele pode ficar convencido, e isso pode ser perigoso para ele."**

**"Tem toda a razão " Karel concordou. Ele terminou a cerveja em dois goles rápidos, colocou a caneca na mesa e se levantou. "Bem, acho melhor ir. Tenho uns relatórios para acabar."**

**"E quem não tem? "perguntou o mestre de guerra com cansaço, e os dois velhos amigos trocaram sorrisos pesarosos. " Nunca imaginei que dirigir a Escola de Guerra envolvesse tanta papelada "Rodney comentou, fazendo Karel rir.**

**" Às vezes, acho que deveríamos esquecer o treinamento com armas e simplesmente jogar toda a papelada sobre o inimigo e enterrar ele nela."**

**Ele fez uma saudação informal, apenas tocando a testa com o dedo indicador, como mostra de respeito. Então se virou e se dirigiu para a porta. Parou quando**

**Rodney acrescentou um último ponto à discussão.**

**"Fique de olho no garoto. Mas não deixe que ele perceba."**

**"Claro "Karel respondeu. "Não queremos que comece a pensar que tem alguma coisa de especial."**

oOo

**Naquele momento, não havia a menor possibilidade de Horace imaginar que tinha algo de especial, pelo menos não num sentido positivo. O que ele realmente sentia era que tinha o dom de atrair problemas.**

**As pessoas estavam falando sobre a estranha cena que tinha acontecido na área de exercícios. Seus colegas, sem entender o que tinha ocorrido, haviam presumido que, de alguma forma, Horace aborrecera o mestre de guerra e agora esperava pelo inevitável castigo. Eles sabiam que a regra durante o 1° semestre era que, quando um membro da classe cometesse um erro, toda a classe pagaria por ele. Como resultado, o clima no dormitório estava, no mínimo, tenso. Horace tinha saído do quarto com intenção de ir até o rio para escapar à condenação e a críticas, que podia sentir no rosto dos outros. Infelizmente, quando fez isso, foi direto para os braços de Alda, Bryn e Jerome.**

**Os três garotos mais velhos tinham ouvido uma versão distorcida da cena na quadra de treinamento. Eles imaginaram que Horace tinha sido criticado por seus exercícios com a espada e decidiram fazê-lo sofrer por isso. Entretanto, sabiam que suas atitudes não seriam aprovadas pelos funcionários da Escola de Guerra. Horace, como recém-chegado, não tinha como saber que esse tipo de ataque sistemático era totalmente condenado por sir Rodney e pelos outros instrutores. Simplesmente pressupôs que as coisas tinham que ser assim e, sem ter noção do que acontecia, permitiu-se ser atacado e insultado. Foi por esse motivo que os três cadetes do 2° ano fizeram Horace marchar até a margem do rio, para onde ele ia de qualquer jeito, para longe da vista dos instrutores.**

**Ali, fizeram que ele entrasse no rio atéque a água batesse na altura da sua coxa e ficasse em posição de sentido.**

**"O bebê não sabe usar a espada " disse Alda.**

**"O bebê deixou o mestre de guerra zangado "Brian acrescentou, usando o mesmo refrão. "O lugar do bebê não é na Escola de Guerra, bebês não devem brincar com espadas."**

**" O bebê devia jogar pedras, em vez disso "Jerome concluiu com sarcasmo. "Pegue uma pedra, bebê."**

**Horace hesitou e então olhou à sua volta. A margem do rio estava cheia de pedras, e ele se inclinou para pegar uma. Quando fez isso, a manga e a parte superior de sua jaqueta ficaram encharcadas.**

**" Uma pedra pequena, não, bebê " Alda disse sorrindo maldosamente para ele. "Você é um bebezão, então precisa de uma pedra grande."**

**"Uma pedra muito grande " Bryn acrescentou, mostrando com as mãos que ele queria que Horace apanhasse uma pedra enorme.**

**Horace olhou ao redor e viu várias pedras maiores na água cristalina. Ele se abaixou e pegou uma delas. Ao fazer isso, cometeu um erro. Dentro da água, foi fácil levantar a pedra que escolheu, mas, quando a trouxe acima da superfície, mal suportou o peso.**

**"Vamos ver, bebê "Jerome disse. "Levante-a."**

**Horace apoiou os pés no chão com firmeza. A corrente rápida do rio não o deixava manter o equilíbrio e segurar a pedra pesada ao mesmo tempo, então ele a levantou até a altura do peito para que seus atormentadores pudessem vê-la.**

**"Mais alto, bebê " Alda ordenou. "Acima da cabeça."**

**Sofrendo, Horace obedeceu. A pedra parecia pesar mais a cada segundo que passava, mas ele a levantou acima da cabeça, e os três garotos ficaram satisfeitos.**

**"Muito bom, bebê "Jerome elogiou, e Horace, com um suspiro de alívio, começou a abaixar a pedra.**

**"O que está fazendo? " Jerome perguntou zangado. "Eu disse que está bom. Isso quer dizer que é aí que a pedra deve ficar."**

**Horace se esforçou e levantou a pedra acima da cabeça outra vez, estendendo os braços. Alda, Bryn e Jerome fizeram um gesto de aprovação.**

**"Agora você pode ficar aí e contar até 500 " Alda disse. "Depois pode voltar ao dormitório."**

**"Comece a contar " Bryn mandou, rindo da ideia.**

**"Um, dois, três... " Horace começou, mas todos gritaram com ele quase imediatamente.**

**"Não tão depressa, bebê! Devagar e sempre. Comece de novo."**

**" Um... dois... três... " Horace contou e eles aprovaram.**

**"Assim está melhor. Agora, conte devagar até 500 e depois pode ir " Alda disse.**

**"Não tente nos enganar, porque vamos descobrir "Jerome ameaçou. " E então você vai ter que voltar aqui e contar até mil."**

**Rindo, os três estudantes voltaram para os seus dormitórios. Horace ficou no meio do rio com os braços tremendo por causa do peso da pedra e com lágrimas de frustração e humilhação enchendo seus olhos. Num determinado momento, ele perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu na água. Depois disso, suas roupas pesadas e encharcadas dificultaram ainda mais a tarefa de segurar a pedra acima da cabeça, mas ele não desistiu. Não tinha certeza de que os garotos não estavam escondidos em algum lugar, vigiando-o e, se estivessem, eles o fariam pagar por desobedecer a suas ordens.**

**_"Se é assim que as coisas têm que acontecer, então que sejam,"_ ele pensou. Mas prometeu a si mesmo que, na primeira oportunidade que tivesse, faria alguém pagar pela humilhação que estava passando.**

**Muito mais tarde, com as roupas ensopadas, os braços doloridos e um profundo ressentimento queimando seu coração, voltou ao dormitório às escondidas. Ele chegou tarde demais para o jantar, mas não se importou. Estava sofrendo demais para comer.**

oOo

**NOTA DA AUTORA:** E nesse não tem nenhuma mudança!é as coisas serão assim as vezes,se não me engano o próximo capitulo é com Halt e Will,e as coisas começaram a esquentar...bom vamos ver o que ira acontecer... :)


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Oi, sei que estou desaparecida e essa historia saiu do alem, mas devo dizer que irei continua-la a todo custo, infelizmente esse capitulo não quer dizer que essas postagens serão frequentes, estou sem tempo para escrever.

PS:para quem ler Casamento arranjo, sinto muito não ter postado, e estou com o mesmo problema, minha vida esta corrida e não sei quando poderei atualizar, mas não se preocupe ela não sera abandonada.

oOo

Capitulo 16

Liberdade

oOo

" **Leve-o para dar uma volta " Halt sugeriu.**

**Will olhou para o pônei desgrenhado que o observava com um olhar inteligente.**

"**Vamos, garoto" ele chamou, puxando o cabresto.**

**No mesmo instante, Puxão firmou as pernas dianteiras e recusou-se a se mexer. Will puxou a corda com mais força e tentou de tudo para fazer o pequeno pônei teimoso se mover.**

**O Velho Bob se torcia de tanto rir.**

"**Ele é mais forte do que você!"**

**Envergonhado, Will sentiu as bochechas ficarem quentes. Ele puxou com mais força. Puxão agitou as orelhas e resistiu. Era como tentar puxar uma casa.**

"**Não olhe para ele" Halt ensinou com suavidade. **Pensado o qual bonito seu aprendiz parecia quando estava envergonhado.** "Apenas pegue a corda e se afaste. Ele vai acompanhar você."**

**Will tentou desse jeito. Virou as costas para Puxão, segurou a corda com firmeza nas mãos e começou a andar. O pônei trotou docilmente atrás dele. Will olhou para Halt e sorriu **sendo seu coração aumentar a velocidade quando pensou no que tinha acontecido na noite anterior**. O arqueiro fez um gesto de cabeça na direção do portão na outra extremidade do cercado. Will olhou para lá e viu uma pequena sela colocada sobre a cerca.**

"**Ponha os arreios nele" o arqueiro mandou.**

**Puxão trotou para a cerca com facilidade. Will prendeu as rédeas na cerca, colocou a sela nas costas do pônei e se abaixou para apertar as tiras da barrigueira.**

"**Puxe com bastante força" o Velho Bob aconselhou.**

**Finalmente, a sela estava firme no lugar, e Will olhou ansiosamente para Halt **querendo o quanto antes começar a fazer alguma coisa, e principalmente obter o reconhecimento de Halt**.**

"**Posso montar nele agora?"**

**O arqueiro acariciou a barba irregular com um ar pensativo antes de responder, **ele realmente não queria dizer as próximas palavras mas o seu aprendiz tinha que aprender uma lição**.**

"**Se você acha que é uma boa ideia, vá em frente" ele disse finalmente **ele permitiu escolhendo cuidadosamente as palavras**.**

**Will hesitou por um momento. A frase despertou uma lembrança vaga dentro dele, mas a ansiedade superou a cautela. Ele colocou um pé no estribo e jogou o corpo com agilidade nas costas do animal. Puxão não se mexeu.**

"**Vamos!" Will ordenou, batendo os calcanhares na lateral do pônei.**

**Por um momento, nada aconteceu. Então Will sentiu um leve movimento estremecer o corpo do pônei. De repente, Puxão arqueou as costas pequenas e musculosas e deu um salto no ar, fazendo que as quatro patas deixassem o chão ao mesmo tempo. Ele se virou violentamente para um lado, pousou nas patas dianteiras e chutou as traseiras na direção do céu. Will foi parar em cima das orelhas do pônei, deu uma cambalhota no ar e caiu de costas na terra. Ele se levantou, esfregando as costas.**

**Puxão ficou parado perto dele de orelhas empinadas, observando-o com atenção.**

"**Por que você foi fazer uma coisa boba como essa?", ele parecia perguntar.**

**O Velho Bob se recostou na cerca, sacudindo-se de riso. Will olhou para Halt.**

"**O que eu fiz de errado?" **ele perguntou não percebendo o quanto a sua voz soava fofa para seu mestre.

**Halt passou por baixo da cerca e foi até onde Puxão estava parado olhando para os dois, esperando para ver o que ia acontecer. Ele devolveu as rédeas para Will e pousou uma das mãos em seu ombro **mostrando com esse pequeno gesto que ele estava arrependido, e ao mesmo tempo verificando-o para ver se ele não estava machucado**.**

"**Nada, se esse fosse um cavalo comum" ele respondeu. "Mas Puxão foi treinado especialmente para os arqueiros."**

"**Qual é a diferença?" Will interrompeu zangado **não gostando nada que o homem mais velho não tinha avisado e ainda por cima continuava com os seus joguinhos**, e Halt levantou a mão pedindo silêncio.**

"**A diferença é que se deve pedir permissão a todos os cavalos dos arqueiros antes de montar nele pela primeira vez" Halt explicou **pacientemente, não querendo que o pequeno ficasse mais zangado do que ele já era**. "Eles são treinados desse jeito para que nunca possam ser roubados."**

"**Nunca ouvi falar de uma coisa dessas" Will disse, coçando a cabeça **de um modo curioso, era impressionante essas coisas dos arqueiros**.**

"**Poucas pessoas ouviram" ele disse, sorrindo ao se aproximar **gostando da inocência que o garoto transpirava pelos poros**. "É por isso que os cavalos dos arqueiros nunca são roubados."**

"**Bom" disse Will" O que se deve dizer ao cavalo de um arqueiro antes de montar nele?" **já esquecendo que estava com raiva de Halt, ele simplesmente não conseguia ficar com raiva do homem mais velho.

**Halt deu de ombros.**

"**Isso varia de um cavalo para outro. Cada um reage a um pedido diferente" ele fez um gesto na direção do cavalo maior. "O meu, por exemplo, reage às palavras permettez-moi."**

"**Permettez-moi?" Will repetiu. "Que palavras são essas?"**

" **Isso é francês e quer dizer: "Você me dá permissão?" É que os pais dele vieram da Gália, entende?" Halt explicou e então se virou para o Velho Bob **com grande dor no coração por ter que acabar com o papo com seu novo amante, e deixar seu rosto mesmo que por um segundo**. "Quais são as palavras para o Puxão, Bob?"**

**Bob fechou os olhos, fingindo que não conseguia lembrar, e então seu rosto se iluminou.**

"**Ah, sim, eu lembro! Para esse aqui a gente tem que perguntar: 'Tudo bem?'"**

"**Tudo bem?" Will repetiu, e Bob sacudiu a cabeça.**

"**Não é para mim que deve dizer isso, jovem! Fale isso no ouvido do cavalo!"**

**Sentindo-se um pouco idiota e sem ter certeza de que os outros não estavam se divertindo às suas custas, Will se aproximou e disse suavemente no ouvido de Puxão:**

"**Tudo bem?"**

**Puxão relinchou levemente. Will olhou desconfiado para os dois homens **sendo que foi principalmente foi para Halt**, e Bob acenou, encorajando-o.**

"**Vamos! Suba agora! O jovem Puxão não vai mais lhe fazer mal!"**

**Com muito cuidado, Will subiu no lombo desgrenhado do pônei outra vez. Suas costas ainda doíam da tentativa anterior. Ele ficou ali por um momento e nada aconteceu. Então, bateu nas costelas de Puxão com os calcanhares delicadamente.**

"**Vamos lá, garoto" disse baixinho.**

**As orelhas de Puxão se levantaram e ele deu um passo à frente devagar.**

**Ainda com cuidado, Will deixou que ele andasse ao redor do cercado uma ou duas vezes e então deu mais uma batidinha com os calcanhares. Puxão começou a trotar levemente. Will se movia com facilidade ao ritmo do trote do cavalo, e Halt observava tudo com olhar de aprovação. O garoto era um cavaleiro nato **e ele parecia tão bonito montado no pequeno cavalo, a pura felicidade em seu rosto era ainda mais linda e surpreendente e mais uma vez ele se perguntou em um curto espaço de tempo como ele tinha conseguido aquela joia rara para ele**.**

**O arqueiro soltou a corda que fechava o cercado e abriu o portão **ele queria testar o seu aprendiz, e se possível fazê-lo olhar mais feliz e mostrar-lhe a sensação de liberdade que cavalgar podia ser**.**

"**Leve ele para fora, Will" mandou "e veja o que ele realmente sabe fazer!"**

**Obediente, Will dirigiu o pônei na direção do portão e, quando passaram por ele rumo ao campo aberto, bateu mais uma vez nas costelas do animal com os calcanhares. Ele sentiu o pequeno corpo musculoso do animal se encolher um pouco, e então Puxão disparou num galope rápido.**

**O vento zunia nos ouvidos de Will quando ele se inclinou para a frente sobre o pescoço do pônei, estimulando-o a correr ainda mais. Como resposta, as orelhas de Puxão se empinaram e ele andou ainda mais depressa do que antes.**

**Ia rápido como o vento. Suas pernas curtas se misturavam à paisagem enquanto ele levava o garoto a toda velocidade pela beira das árvores. Com delicadeza, sem ter certeza de como o pônei iria reagir, Will fez um pouco de pressão na rédea esquerda.**

**No mesmo instante, Puxão virou para a esquerda, afastando-se das árvores em diagonal. Will continuou exercendo uma leve pressão na rédea até que Puxão foi outra vez levado na direção do cercado. O garoto abafou um grito de surpresa quando viu a distancia que tinham percorrido. **Seu** Halt e Velho Bob eram figuras minúsculas ao longe, mas cresciam rapidamente enquanto Puxão voava sobre a grama áspera para perto deles.**

**Um tronco caído apareceu no meio do caminho e, antes que Will pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para contorná-lo, Puxão se preparou, firmou as patas e saltou sobre o obstáculo. Will soltou um grito de entusiasmo, e o pônei relinchou levemente em resposta.**

**Eles já estavam quase de volta ao cercado quando Will puxou delicadamente as duas rédeas. No mesmo instante, Puxão diminuiu o passo para meio galope, depois para um trote e finalmente passou a andar, enquanto Will continuava a segurar as rédeas. Ele fez que o pônei parasse ao lado de Halt. Puxão agitou a cabeça desgrenhada e relinchou outra vez. Will se inclinou e acariciou o pescoço do animal.**

"**Ele é fantástico!" disse sem fôlego. "É tão rápido quanto o vento!"**

"**Talvez não tão rápido, mas certamente sabe correr" Halt disse sério **tendo ciúmes que seu aprendiz estivesse tão entusiasmado com algo que não era ele, embora Halt sabia que isso era de muitos modos irracional**. "Você fez um bom trabalho com ele, Bob" elogiou, virando-se para o velho.**

**O Velho Bob curvou a cabeça num sinal de agradecimento e se inclinou para também afagar o pônei desgrenhado. Ele tinha passado a vida criando, treinando e preparando cavalos para o Corpo de Arqueiros, e esse estava entre os melhores que já tinha visto.**

"**Ele consegue manter esse ritmo o dia todo" garantiu orgulhoso. "Põe qualquer cavalo de batalha no chinelo. O rapaz até que cavalga bem, não é, arqueiro?"**

"**Não foi tão mal" Halt concordou, coçando a cabeça e escandalizando Bob.**

"**Não foi tão mal? Você é um homem muito duro, arqueiro! O garoto parecia leve como uma pena naquele salto!" o velho olhou para Will, sentado de lado no pônei, e fez um gesto de apreciação. "E também sabe usar as rédeas, ao contrário de muitos. Ele sabe lidar com o animal."**

**Will sorriu ao ouvir o elogio do velho treinador de cavalos. Arriscou uma olhada para Halt, mas o arqueiro estava sério como sempre **claro que ele já tinha se acostumado com isso, embora algo dentro dele queria ser capaz de fazer o homem feliz e demonstrar isso**.**

"**Ele nunca sorri", Will pensou. Começou a desmontar, mas parou de repente.**

"**Tem alguma coisa que eu devo dizer a ele antes de descer?"**

"**Não, garoto" Bob garantiu rindo. "Basta a primeira vez, e Puxão vai lembrar, contanto que seja você a montar nele."**

**Aliviado, Will desmontou e ficou ao lado do pônei, que o empurrava com a cabeça carinhosamente. Will olhou para a tina de maçãs.**

"**Posso dar outra para ele?"**

"**Só mais uma" Halt respondeu **concordando para os lindos olhos de Will**. "Mas não faça disso um hábito. Ele vai ficar gordo demais para correr se você lhe der comida o tempo todo."**

**Puxão resfolegou alto. Aparentemente, ele e Halt discordavam quanto à quantidade de maçãs que um pônei devia ganhar todos os dias.**

**Will passou o resto do dia recebendo dicas do Velho Bob sobre como montar e aprendendo a cuidar da sela e a consertar os arreios de Puxão. Também ficou sabendo de todos os detalhes de como cuidar do pequeno cavalo.**

**Ele escovou e tratou o pelo desgrenhado até deixá-lo brilhando, e Puxão pareceu gostar dos cuidados. Finalmente, cansado, com os braços doloridos do esforço, ele se deixou cair num monte de feno. Este, é claro, tinha que ser o exato momento em que Halt entrou no estábulo **parecendo mais bonito de fenomenal do que nunca**.**

"**Venha" ele disse. "Não temos tempo para ficar por aí à toa. É melhor irmos andando se quisermos chegar em casa antes de escurecer."**

**E, ao dizer isso, ele jogou uma sela nas costas de seu cavalo. Will não se preocupou em reclamar e dizer que não tinha ficado "à toa", como o arqueiro tinha dito**

**Para começar, sabia que não ia adiantar. E, em segundo lugar, estava animado com a ideia de voltar a cavalo para a pequena cabana de Halt na beira da floresta. Parecia que os dois cavalos passariam a ser parte permanente do local.**

**Will tinha chegado à conclusão de que o animal de Halt já vivia lá e que o arqueiro só estava esperando que o garoto mostrasse habilidade para cavalgar para então lhe entregar Puxão e poder levar também seu cavalo de volta para casa.**

**Os cavalos relinchavam um para o outro de tempos em tempos enquanto trotavam de volta na floresta escura e verde. Era como se estivessem participando de uma conversa só deles. Will estava explodindo de curiosidade e tinha mil perguntas a fazer **sem contar que ele queria saber como seria o relacionamento deles dali para frente, ele não queria fazer nada de errado e estragar tudo**, mas ainda não se sentia à vontade para tagarelar demais na presença do arqueiro.**

**Finalmente, não conseguiu mais se conter.**

"**Halt?" ele começou com cautela.**

**O arqueiro grunhiu. Will entendeu isso como um sinal de que podia continuar a falar.**

"**Qual é o nome do seu cavalo?"**

**Halt olhou para ele **como se estivesse vendo no funda da alma de Will**. O seu animal era um pouco maior que Puxão, mas não chegava perto dos gigantescos cavalos de batalha que havia no estábulo do barão.**

"**Acho que é Abelard" ele contou **de modo cuidadoso**.**

"**Abelard?" Will repetiu. "Que raio de nome é esse?"**

"**É francês" o arqueiro explicou, obviamente pondo fim na conversa **o que Will acho muito triste já que queria ser capaz de falar mais com o homem sobre o seu relacionamento**.**

**Eles cavalgaram alguns quilômetros em silêncio. O sol já estava descendo sobre as árvores, e suas sombras estavam compridas e distorcidas no chão. Will observou a sombra de Puxão. O pônei parecia ter pernas extremamente compridas e um corpo ridiculamente curto. Ele queria chamar a atenção de Halt para o fato, mas imaginou que um comentário bobo como aquele não iria impressionar o arqueiro. Em vez disso, reuniu coragem para fazer outra pergunta que tinha ocupado seus pensamentos durante alguns dias, **tirando por enquanto o que eles seriam a partir de agora**.**

"**Halt?" ele disse outra vez.**

**O arqueiro soltou um leve suspiro.**

"**O que é agora?"**

**Seu tom definitivamente não encorajava o início de uma conversa, mas Will insistiu.**

"**Você lembra que me contou que um arqueiro foi responsável pela derrota de Morgarath?"**

"**Hum" Halt grunhiu **pensando onde isso ira leva-los a conversar e já pensando no que teria que trabalhar com Will**.**

"**Bom, eu estava só pensando... Qual era o nome do arqueiro?" o garoto quis saber.**

"**Nomes não são importantes" Halt disse **sabendo que estavam entrando em uma parte perigosa para conversar**. "E eu não lembro."**

"**Foi você?" Will continuou, certo de que o arqueiro sabia a resposta.**

**Halt jogou o seu olhar tranquilo e sério sobre ele **fazendo o garoto quase se esquecer do que estavam falando, ele adorava estar tão no centro da atenção do outro homem**.**

"**Já disse, nomes não são importantes." **

**Houve um silêncio entre eles por alguns segundos e então o arqueiro disse:**

"**Você sabe o que é importante?"**

**Will sacudiu a cabeça.**

"**O jantar é importante! E nós vamos nos atrasar para o jantar se não corrermos."**

**Ele bateu os calcanhares na barriga de Abelard e o cavalo disparou para a frente como uma flecha, deixando Will e Puxão bem para trás em questão de segundos. Will bateu nos lados do pônei com os calcanhares e o pequeno animal saiu correndo em perseguição a seu amigo maior.**

"**Vamos, Puxão!" Will estimulou. "Vamos mostrar a eles como corre o verdadeiro cavalo de um arqueiro!"**

Ele sabia que teria tempo de sobra para falar com Halt sobre o relacionamento deles, ele não precisava ter presa, sem contar que esse pequeno jogo de perseguição era maravilhoso.

Praticamente voando pela floresta ele se sentiu maravilhosamente, como uma flecha bem disparada de um arco.

**oOo**

Não tão quente quanto eu esperava mais espero que ira melhorar daqui para frente. :)


End file.
